Curse of The wands
by autumnlover
Summary: ActionAdventureRomance story, set in Harry's 6th year, with lots of twists and turns. This is my first fic so be kind! kind of slow start, but i swear if you reveiw, i'll post! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

– CHAPTER ONE –

_A JOURNEY TO FORGET_

Harry looked across the station, and caught sight of Ron, and grinned more than he had in days; he had had a rough summer.

The Durselys, of Number four, Privet Drive were the reason for such a rough time. Just before the summer, Harry had lost his godfather.

Not surprisingly, Harry was quieter than usual; he didn't answer back as much, and spent even more time than usual out of the house. Not that this bothered the Durselys. Uncle Vernon was most displeased when he had to drop Harry off at the station, though he wasn't nearly as disappointed as Harry. Harry was promised that he could go over to the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, but nothing ever came. Even on his birthday he only received cards; but what was he really expecting? Although he also had several letters from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, none of them said when he could pick him up from the house, even when he had asked to.

'Harry! Over here, mate!' Ron's voice called over to him. Ron looked ganglier then ever, and though the freckles looked the same, Harry noticed that Ron had had a haircut.

'How're you, Ron? Good Summer?' Harry called out, as he bounded over to him.

'Never mind me, how're you? I know we couldn't let you stay, or anything, but Dumbledore said –'

'Harry!'

Someone called out his name. Harry spun round, and was immediately obscured by a bushy-haired person. She let go of him, and he called out.

'_Hermione!_ Where've you been? You never said in your letters – what?' he added blankly; Hermione was looking at him significantly, and all three of them, with Crookshanks, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, sidled through the magical barrier to platform 9 ¾.

'Hey,' Ron said grumpily, 'how come I don't get a greeting like that?'

Hermione smiled and hugged him too.

Harry's mind was taken off his friend's travels as he looked up at the old-fashioned train before them. Harry quickly shoved his suitcase into the luggage rack, and found Ron through the crowd.

'Come on,' Harry said; at this rate they would miss the train, 'Lets get a compartm– what now?' Ron looked down at his rather large feet, and Harry caught sight of a shiny badge, and remembered that Ron and Hermione were prefects; they would be going down to their own carriage. Harry grunted a quick good bye, and sped off to find his own carriage, knocking a few people to a side as he went. A few people called out to him as he went past them. Whether they were friendly or not, Harry ignored them.

Harry found himself a whole carriage alone, and he flopped down onto the seats. As he shut the door by magic, a brown owl zoomed past the window of it. With a heavy sigh, Harry was reminded of the owl that had brought his O.W.L results over the holidays. Harry had been in such a depressing mood that he had not even opened them.

Harry remained quite alone until the food trolley came along. He bought himself some food, but not nearly as much as he usually did; he had no one to share it with.

Feeling desperately alone, and almost as bad as he did over the holidays, Harry bewitched the remains of his food to jump, skip and tumble over the carriage. Although this amused Harry greatly, after a while he felt bored and forlorn again. His eyes kept on darting to the Hogwarts-stamped envelope on his right: his O.W.L results.

Following another lifeless half hour, Harry could bear it no longer. He tapped the envelope with his wand, and the letter swiftly protruded. Harry ripped it off, and to his amazement, he hadn't done as bad as he thought.

He had failed Divination, History of Magic and Astrology, with two 'D's, and a 'P'. He didn't mind so much about the Divination mark; he already knew he had failed it when he left the test. What was bothering him was his Astrology mark. Even if he had tried harder, he wouldn't have been able to concentrate; that night Hagrid was attacked, and Harry couldn't think about exams. Even Hermione was focused on Hagrid that night.

He glanced back to the sheet, and found that he wasn't surprised to see the curly 'D' next to his History of Magic mark. He didn't want to relieve his exam. His heart sank as he remembered what would have happened if he didn't see the vision he saw, or if he didn't go from the hall, but went to talk to Snape in private. Harry snapped his eyes open, and looked at the rest of his results.

To his surprise, Harry had got an 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L. in everything else, including Potions and Transfiguration, except for defence against the Dark Arts, in which he got an 'Outstanding' owl. Harry's heart sank a little bit on the prospect of more of the Potions Master, Snape, but his fantasy of becoming an Auror hadn't faded, and he would probably need an O.W.L. and an N.E.W.T. in Potions, so he had to take the Potion lessons, one way or the other.

When Harry had just finished reading through his letter of Congratulations, Ginny came through the door.

'Hello.' Harry said automatically, smiling up at Ginny, who had grown a bit over the summer holidays. She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes.

'Harry Potter,' she stated. Harry was taken aback.

'What?' he said blankly and, knowing he sounded rude, casted around for a change of subject. 'Er, what did you get up to over the, er, holidays?' Harry usually hated talking about the holidays, especially when his had been so appalling, but this was a desperate case.

'I speak not of my travels,' she said coolly, and strode out of the room, not even saying goodbye. Harry sat stunned for a minute, but before he could think about what had just happened, Seamus, Neville and Dean, Harry's fellow Gryffindor's, entered.

'Hey Harry!' said Neville. 'How are you? You look a bit pale…'

Assuring Neville that he was fine, Harry tried to change the subject from him. At that moment, Seamus started asking for results.

It turned out that Harry had not done as bad as he thought. He was not the only one to have got an 'E' in Transfiguration and Potions; everyone else did, apart from Neville, who had an 'A' in both.

Neither was he the only one to have failed Divination, History of Magic and Astrology – all four of them had failed. With raised spirits, they spent the rest of the journey talking about who they thought had failed, or passed.

When they had reached the end of their stop, the magical voice that came through the corridors told them to go down to the Carriages. Harry looked at the Thestrals leading them. One of them fixed a beady eye on him, and Harry walked up to him, and stoked him. He recognised him vaguely as Tenerberus, Hagrid's favourite. The Thestral lazily nodded his head, as though he was enjoying it.

'What are you doing Harry?' said Seamus, who stuck his head out of the carriage.

'Nothing,' said Harry quickly, and he clambered into the carriage, but, as he turned around to get on, he saw Neville giving the Thestral a shaky pat. The journey up to the castle was fine; it was a bright day. Harry, on the other hand was feeling somewhat miserable, and he had not seen Ron or Hermione since the station, and he missed them. Harry felt almost as lonely as he did when he was alone on the train.

Harry stared outside the window, and saw Hogwarts castle against the cloud-less sky. It looked particularly astonishing today, but, Harry thought to himself, that's probably because I haven't seen it in days.

As the carriages drew closer to the castle, Harry's spirits rose considerably; he got out of the carriage, and saw the boats coming in.

'All righ' Harry?' boomed Hagrid. Harry grinned and waved, looking around for Ron and Hermione. He spotted them walking up to the castle, talking. Harry ran over to join them.

'Hey – where've you two been?' he asked, even though he knew perfectly well.

'Didn't you know? We were in the prefects' carriage. We asked Ginny to tell you. She did, didn't she?' Hermione said in a worried voice.

Harry nodded his head; he wanted to have a good first night back which stopped him from asking where they had been all holiday, and speaking his mind.

'Blimey, I'm looking forward to the feast,' said Ron, 'I'm really hungry…'

Hermione and Harry nodded hungrily, looking into the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall was in there, waiting for the first-years. She smiled wanly at the three of them. Peeves was floating about, but he didnt dare do anything with Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall. Harry made strait for Dumbledore, fully intending to ask him why he had been locked up last summer.

Dumbledore, without so much of a preliminary 'hello' said to him 'You need not to take any more Occlumency lessons, now that you know' he paused, 'the truth.' Dumbledore smiled at him; Harry grinned back. He now thought why Dumbledore wanted to keep Harry at his Uncles house: for his own safety. Harry thanked the Headmaster, and returned to Ron and Hermione, who were looking at him curiously. Harry explained to them what Dumbledore had said, but he changed it around a bit, and made out that Dumbledore thought he could already close his mind. Ron seemed impressed, but Hermione was still suspicious. Harry sat down next to Ron to avoid any questions. He looked up at the table. Most of the seats were empty, and, although Harry had expected this, he still ran through the absent teachers anyway. Professor Dumbledore was watching peeves, Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years, Hagrid was presumably still herding the first years in. Harry spotted two more empty seats.

'Snape's not there,' he muttered to Ron.

'Great. All we need now is – wait! – Maybe he's left!' Ron finished excitedly.

'I hope so,' said Harry, and he opened his mouth to talk more, but Dumbledore came into the hall, with Snape at his heels. Ron groaned. Snape was looking exceptionally pleased with himself. The whole Hall fell silent, now looking at the patched Hat, which had been placed on the three legged stool, and the nervous first years. The hat took a deep breath, and, amid gasps from the newcomers, started to sing:

_Welcome to the sorting,_

_And I'll make it nice and quick,_

_So put me on, and I'll tell you,_

_Which house I ought to pick,_

_I have more brains than you could think,_

_And you can't hide from me,_

_I'll look inside your head and tell_

_Where you ought to be,_

_Firstly, we have Gryffindor,_

_Where brave is not the word,_

_If you're in need of some help,_

_They are sure to have heard,_

_Then we have kind Hufflepuff, _

_Where they'll always understand,_

_All the people in her house,_

_Will always lend a hand,_

_Not forgetting Ravenclaw,_

_Where they've wit of mind,_

_They come top in everything,_

_With people of their kind,_

_And last but not least, Slytherin,_

_Is made up from ambition, _

_Sly folk in this house are,_

_Almost certain of division,_

_But don't worry your little heads,_

_I always pick correct,_

_For Hogwarts, being the grandest school,_

_Only picks the best!_

The hall ruptured into great applause, and all of the first years smiled weakly, all of them quite glad they didn't have to do anything else.

Professor McGonagall was unrolling a long scroll, and calling out names.

'Applebry, Julie!'

'_Gryffindor_!'

'Branstone, Euan!'

'_Ravenclaw_!'

'Bricel, Amy!'

And it went on. Once they had got past the 'M's' there were only three people left: a girl with long, black hair, a scared boy about half the size of Harry, and a dark girl with glasses so magnifying, Harry was reminded horribly of Professor Trelawney. He felt grim pleasure that he never had to take another Divination lesson again. He was just about to say this to Ron, but the girl with the dark hair was made a Gryffindor, and he clapped politely instead. There was still another empty seat at the table. The last two people were sorted, and everyone looked up expectantly to Dumbledore, who stood up, and was obviously about to talk.

'May I take this opportunity to welcome you all to Hogwarts; May you all be happy tonight, for tomorrow you all have lessons, and none of us want you to miss out on those.

'Remember, though, with the wrath of Voldemort –' he paused, as many students shrieked and gasped. Someone audible said 'How dare you!' but Harry, with his fellow Gryffindors listened intently. 'With the wrath going on, it may be unwise to send letters astray or to land yourself into trouble as most of us have a lot to be getting on with.

'Now, before we get on with our stuff which ought to be dealt with, let us be enlightened by our feast. Thank you!'

Harry started to eat gusto, and hardly talked. He listened, though, to what people were saying about Azkaban.

'No one could ever break out of there,' Seamus piped up.

'Black did, though,' said Dean, seriously.

'Ah, well, he's innocent, isn't he? It was in the _Prophet_. Don't know where he is now, though …'

Harry turned red, and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Ron and Hermione look down at their plates. Hermione sniffed. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, froze, and had the sense to change the conversation.

'Did you hear – the Chudley Cannons won the match!'

'No!'

'Yeah,' said Ron, looking at Harry, plainly wanting him to speak.

'Did – did any of you see the match?' asked Harry, with some difficulty.

'I didn't,' said Neville, who also seemed to realise how upset Harry was. 'Just like I didn't see the World Cup.'

The topic of the World Cup caught on, led by Neville, who had just been given an obvious stare but Harry. Harry was very grateful, and made a mental note to thank Neville later; he was there when Sirius had died.

Harry had rather lost his appetite, and had only picked at his food when Dumbledore went to address them again.

'Now,' he said, 'It is time for us to all stand united and go–'

'_We do NOT!_' shrieked some one from the Hufflepuff table. Harry turned in his seat, and saw Hannah Abbott on her feet, wand pointing at Dumbledore, who simply said nothing. Harry suddenly realised who had called out when Dumbledore had been talking. Snape strode over to Professor McGonagall, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and shooed him away. Hannah Abbott screeched again, 'we _don't_ stand united, and _never_ will be, how _DARE_ you ever say that, you foul, you old, dirty little worthle–'

Harry had had enough.

'_STUPFEY!_' he yelled, and the jet of red light hit right on course, on Hannah's chest. She was lifted up by the force that Harry put into the curse, and her body lay still on the stony floor. Harry didn't even glance at where all the staff was sitting. He just sat down, anger pumping through his veins. Ron looked edgily at Harry, but Hermione whispered, 'Good shot, Harry.' He looked past Ron and beamed at her.

Dumbledore stood back up; he had sat down when Harry had stunned Hannah, and said, in a clear voice (no one was talking again) 'Will Ernie McMillan please take Hannah to the Hospital wing.' Ernie sat there, looking stunned. 'Now, please.'

Ernie dragged Hannah out of the great hall, and, at the doors, shot one last curious glance at Dumbledore, whose eyes flashed. Ernie's footsteps faded into the distance.

Dumbledore dismissed them ten minutes later, asking them all to be back here the next day, as he had an urgent appointment. The crowd of Gryffindors were chatting, but most of them, like Hermione, seemed to think that he had done the best thing.

'Good one, Harry!'

'_I_ couldn't've done it'

'Wonder what Dumbledore'll do to Hannah?' said Hermione pensively.

'Well, he can't do much to Harry, he only shut her up,' said Ron, grinning, 'You should've seen his face when she said all that stuff, you know, holding her wand up like that. You were good, though.'

'Super good,' said Neville.

'Super good,' agreed Ron.

Harry, who felt rather embarrassed, went up to his dormitory, with Ron behind him.

Harry leapt on his bed, and after he said goodnight to Ron, went strait to sleep, without even removing his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

– CHAPTER TWO –

_PROFESSOR CLANKSHIP _

:Disclaimer – I do now own anything – J K Rowling does:

Harry woke up very early the next morning, and took the time to reflect on what had happened last night. He remembered, with a slight startle, that he didn't know who the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was. He tried to imagine someone, but nothing came to his head; Dumbledore had not mentioned the subjects at all.

_That's probably why he wants us back _he thought. _Yeah, that'll be it_.

Harry didn't trouble himself on the subject anymore and quietly got dressed, watching the sun rise. He opened the window, and watched a tawny, barn and jet-black owl zoom past their window, silhouetted against the sun. It was a cloudy morning, and Harry kept himself busy looking at the odd shapes in the clouds.

The clouds turned this way, and that way…they vanished, and, depending on how near to the rising sun they were, changed colour.

When Dean started to stir, Harry tensed. He didn't want to talk over last night again. Harry crept out of the doors, down the spiral staircase, and sat in his favourite squashy armchair by the rising fire. He shut his eyes and relaxed. He heard people come down the stairs, and, struck by a sudden idea, whispered:

'_Accio Cloak!_'

He had his cloak within seconds. People appeared down the stairs, chatting, but Harry couldn't see Ron or Hermione. He was about to get up and find Ron, but he found him at the top of the staircase, apparently looking for Harry. Harry climbed up the staircase, prepared to poke Ron, but then he stopped. He was (in spite of himself) quite curious to see what Ron would do when he couldn't find Harry.

Harry had to lean back as Ron ran past him. He looked up at the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory. Ron was in luck; Hermione had just come down the stairs.

'Hermione, quick, come here!' he said. Hermione looked at him inquisitively, but said nothing until she was out of anyone else's earshot.

'What?' she said, her voice low and anxious. 'What's wrong? You're so pale…' she held his arm to get a better look at him in the light. She frowned.

'I don't know where Harry is,' he said in a rush.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she took a step back. Harry felt a rush of guilt. He did no want his friends to feel like this; they both looked very worried and scared.

'Ron, listen to me. We have to go to Dumbledore's thing, or he'll go mad.'

'No,' said Ron forcefully, 'you don't know where he could be…what if You-Know-Who has done something with him?' Hermione ran a hand through her hair, apparently thinking.

Harry had seen enough. He ran to the top of the stairs, and took off the invisibility cloak.

'Ron!' he called, 'Hermione!'

They both looked immensely relieved to see him.

'Harry – where–'

Ron silenced her with a significant look. Pretending he hadn't seen this, Harry led them down to the great hall. As soon as he opened the door, all the heads looked at him. Some people waved. Harry waved back, and sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

'Look, Harry!' said Ron. '_Now_ we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.'

Harry poked his head up. He scanned the table, and spotted the new teacher immediately.

Next to Professor Sprout sat a blond witch. Her straw-coloured hair lay in curly locks around her face. She wore sunglasses even though it was September, and pale pink robes to match the handbag on her desk.

'Who is _she_?' Hermione called out, but not too loudly. She snorted. 'Does she really look like she knows any Dark Arts? The Dark Art of manicures perhaps?'

And, sure enough, as the new teacher leaned forward, her highly manicured nails glinted in the sunlight pouring in. Harry noticed Snape smiling at her, in conversation. This struck Harry as odd; Snape usually hated the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; why should she be any different?

The Hall soon filled up with many of the yawning students, most of which were complaining loudly; they wanted their breakfast.

Dumbledore stood up, ready to speak to the students. Harry turned his attention away from Snape and the new teacher, and to Dumbledore, instead.

'From all the confusion last night, I myself neglected to mention a few more things.

'Firstly, lessons will start after lunch, due to this assembly. Feel free to have leisure time, although the library will be open–' Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and looked at Hermione, who smiled slightly.

'Secondly, I would like to welcome back an old hand–' Harry and Ron exchanged a fleeting look, '– and I am pleased to say that Professor Snape is trying out for the Defence against the Dark Arts post, which does mean that we have a vacant space for Potions Master.' Dumbledore paused, waiting for applause. None came.

'Oh, no,' whispered Hermione, as Ron and Harry cursed Snape under their breaths. 'I wonder what he'll teach us.'

'What like how to become a Death Eater? How to go over to Voldemort's side? What's Dumbledore _doing_?' Harry said, now in a tetchy mood, as Ron sniggered. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the faces flicked back to him.

'As I was saying, we have an open space for Potions Master, which will be filled in by none other than Professor Clankship.' The blond witch smiled and waved. Many students waved back. 'Now,' he resumed, 'Professor Snape will be on trial for this year, consequently meaning that Professor Clankship may only be here for a year. Let us make her feel at home. Welcome her to Hogwarts!'

The students clapped and cheered, partly because she was a great improvement to Snape, and also because the teachers, apart from Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor Clankship, were looking sternly at the students, as though anyone who doesn't clap will receive an immediate detention.

Professor McGonagall told them to pick up their time tables, and to have a sensible first, second and third term back. Dumbledore waved his wand, and timetables appeared on the four long tables. Harry saw that he had Potions after lunch.

Dumbledore bade them a good lunchtime, and, with a second flick of his wand opened the doors onto the entrance hall. The students milled out of the hall, and a hand clasped Harry on the shoulder. He turned round, and saw Professor McGonagall looking down at him.

'The Headmaster would like to see you, Potter. He is in his office. The password is "_Cherry Drop_".' And without so much of a 'goodbye' she left him standing amidst the crowds of children.

Harry strode up glumly to Dumbledore's office. He knew he was going to be told off for attacking Hannah. Only this morning, on the way to the Great Hall did Justin, a fellow sixth-year Hufflepuff, tell him that Hannah was still out cold. Although Harry did not care much about her, he was worried on what the teachers would say to him; he did not want to get a bad reputation.

'Cherry drop,' he said dolefully, and the Gargoyle croaked 'Cheer up, boy.'

But Harry's mood went from miserable to worry as he went round and round the moving spiral staircase. The movement stopped, and Harry, feeling quite sick, went to go and knock on the big doors. He knocked twice, and heard footsteps coming. Harry quickly neatened up his uniform as the doors swung open. Dumbledore smiled when he saw him, and welcomed him in. The round office looked identical to when Harry had last been in it, but there were fewer whirring, silver spindly instruments, and Harry felt more pangs of guilt; he had broken them only last year.

'Sit down, Harry.'

Harry hastened to oblige.

'Er, Professor,' Harry said. 'Why did you want to see me?'

'Firstly Harry, I wanted to apologise for leaving you with your Aunt and Uncle for the whole two months. Voldemort is making more kills now, more and more often, too, and I needed to keep you extra safe. I am guessing your Aunt and Uncle took this, er, too far, and ended up locking you in your bedroom.' Harry nodded. 'I was trying to keep you safe.' he repeated. Harry nodded again.

'I also have your books for the next three terms – I understand that you did not have time to get them.'

Dumbledore handed Harry over four books. Harry read the titles under his breath.

'Standard book of spell's Grade 5, Expert Potion making, the Dark Arts and Expert Transfiguration,' he raised his voice. 'Thanks for getting these, Professor.'

'Not at all, Harry. It was the least I can do.'

Harry asked if he could go for lunch, and Dumbledore, with a half laugh let him out of his office.

'Bye, Professor!' he said looking over his shoulder.

'Bye, Harry,' Dumbledore called back.

As soon as Harry had got to the common room, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

'Thank goodness,' exclaimed Hermione, 'Where've you been? We couldn't find you this morning, either. Are you OK?' she added, seeing Harry topple over the weight of his new, rather thick, books.

'New books,' Harry gasped.

He put them away in the Dormitory, and came down with his full bag.

'Hurry, Harry! We only have a bit of Lunch Break left!'

All three of them hurried down into the corridor. They took a secret passageway, and were only one Tapestry away from the entrance hall when Ron stubbed his toe and swore rather loudly.

'_Ron!_' Hermione said, but she helped him up from the ground, wiping the dust on him absent-mindedly.

Harry, however looked at the object Ron had tripped over, and, with a gasp, realised that it was Neville's bag.

'_Lumos!_'

Harry looked around, using his wand as a source of light.

'Hermione,' said Harry, and she whipped around, 'what do you think Neville's bag's doing here?'

'Dunno,' said Ron's voice.

'We'll give him his bag in Defence against the Dark Arts, but, come on we need to get to lunch,' She was now sounding quite hysterical, 'we won't be able to concentrate,' she looked rather pale in the wand light. 'Or do work, or, or, or …'

And she collapsed backwards, strait into Ron, who clumsily caught her. Harry would have laughed at Ron's face if he hadn't had been worried about Hermione.

'Let's just float her down to the Hospital Wing, shall we?' Ron said edgily. Harry raised his eyebrows, but not wanting to carry Hermione all the way down, nodded.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!_ Ha! I'm getting good at this!' he added, because Hermione floated gracefully up in the air, as though she was lying on an invisible bed.

Harry saw Ron gaze fondly at his spell work before getting out the other side of the tapestry. They ran (Hermione floated) to just outside of the Hospital Wing, but Harry stopped Ron as he was about to go in.

'We can't walk in with her floating, remember?' said Harry. 'She'll go mad. Here – _Finite!_' Hermione dropped in to Ron's arms, and Ron's ears went pink, and he staggered slightly under the weight. Harry allowed himself a laugh; Ron chuckled despite himself.

'Madame Pomfrey! Can you revive her?' called Harry.

'We think she only fainted, but…' Ron's voice trailed off, as he put Hermione gently onto the nearest, unoccupied bed; Hannah Abbott was in the nearest one to the door. Her eyes were flickering madly, and she was conversing with someone only she could see.

Hermione's arm's twitched, as Madame Pomfrey strode into the Wing.

'Fainted?' she said briskly. 'She's the fifth one today! It must be the weather, or something…_Enervate!_'

Hermione's eyes opened lazily, and then she bolted upright so quickly that Ron jumped back.

'We _are_ going to miss out lessons at this rate, come _on_, quick!' she said, casting around for the door. She leapt out of her bed, and positively ran for it, just as the bell rang. Ron sighed, thanked Madame Pomfrey, and he and Harry ran after her.

'Made it,' said Ron, triumphantly. Hermione and Harry were both clutching stitches in their sides; they were both shorter, and so had more space to run.

'Come in,' Came Professor Clankship's voice. It was a humanly voice, and was fairly light hearted. Harry prepared himself to have the best Potions lesson he had had in a while.

Although Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the back, they (among the whole class) were listening silently; they had no idea how strict she would be.

Professor Clankship brandished her wand from her bag, and tapped the huge blackboard lightly. Her name, in loopy signature writing wrote on the board.

'Good afternoon,' she began, and Harry was unhappily reminded of Umbridge, and one glance at Ron and Hermione told him that they, too, felt insulted. Harry snapped his head back to the front. 'Your old Potions Master, Professor Snape has already told me that you are at a high level. Although he has warned me of several people –' Neville gulped, and the class laughed, including Neville and Professor Clankship. 'Now, now, I am sure you are all adapted Potion Brewers, and I would like you to prove me right! Ingredients that you shouldn't have are –' she flicked her wand, '–on my desk. Please help yourselves, but remember – go along the lines that I have given.

Hermione put up her hand.

'Please, Professor Clankship – '

'Call me Valerie, dear.'

'Alright ... Valerie, er, how do we make the potion?

'Oh! Sorry, there dear –' she rapped the board with her wand, and instructions came up on it, '– and you'll be…'

'Hermione Granger, Miss.'

'Valerie.'

'Sorry, Miss,' said Hermione, and Ron laughed.

They found to potion much easier to make than usual, but this was not because the potion was any easier, but because Clankship would help them if they would get stuck. By the end of the lesson, she had been round every one (she went round Neville three times) suggesting improvements. Only Hermione did not need to improve, earning her ten points for Gryffindor.

'Now all you need to do for Homework is to write down what this potions does. I'd like half a roll of parchment, please. Off you go.' She added, as the bell rang.

They traipsed off to Herbology and spent an interesting lesson learning about plants that can cause death, and were immediately bombarded with an essay (with pictures) on these eradicating plants.

'Well,' said Ron, 'at least we only had a half day.'

'S'pose so,' said Harry, who was suddenly rather tired, 'but we should to do the essay now.' Ron groaned.

'You know, you've _only_ been working a half day _and_ you're already complaining!' she snapped. 'Can you not just work? Will it kill you just for once?' And she strode across the vegetable patches to the entrance hall.

Ron looked rather alarmed, but he maintained his ground.

'It's only the first day. Want a game of Chess?'

Harry smiled inwardly, but secretly agreed with Hermione. _We should really do some work, _he thought. _I don't want to be really for behind …_

'What's the password?' Ron asked Harry; they were at the portrait hole.

'Canis Meus,' he said promptly.

'Correct!' said the fat lady, swinging open to let them in.

Harry spent the rest of the evening in a Chess match with Ron, being over watched by a huffy Hermione.

: Please Review! Just click on that button to leave me a note!


	3. Chapter 3

– CHAPTER THREE –

_A NEW DEFENCE_

:Disclaimer – I own nothing – J K Rowling owns it all:

Ron could not have been more wrong; they got a Transfiguration essay, Charms practise, and research on Horklumps for Hagrid on top of their Potions and Herbology homework. Hermione went jauntily up to bed three hours before Ron or Harry did; they had to finish off their homework.

They were half way through their essay, when Katie Bell came up to them.

'Hi Katie!' called Harry.

'Hi Harry, Ron,' she lent in on them; 'McGonagall told me that you're Quidditch captain.' When both Harry and Ron smiled, Katie corrected herself. 'Sorry, Ron, I meant that Harry's Quidditch captain,' she cast a look if pity on Ron, but then continued as though she had not stopped. 'Well, at any rate, you need to find two new chasers, and I would recommend getting new beaters,' she lowered her voice, 'Slope and Kirke are terrible. But –' she regained pace, 'I think we should be on the pitch at least three times a week, you know, but if you can't organise it…' She stopped, seeing Ron's angry face.

'You know I think he can organise it himself,' Ron said heatedly, 'and that's why _he's _Quidditch Captain, and not you, so just get _OUT!_'

Katie turned on her heel and strode up to her dormitory. When Harry stared at Ron, he stared as blankly back.

'What?' he said. 'Oh…that…well, you're Quidditch captain, aren't you, and you decide when we practise, right?'

They returned to their homework, only to find Hermione standing next to them.

'What now, Hermione?'

'Next time I won't check your essays then … get the answers wrong,' she said coolly. 'I just thought I'd check out the noise … Katie told me you two were doing something to her …' Ron gave her a look of daggers, and she stopped talking. 'I'm going back to bed.' And she turned around and walked back up the spiral staircase, but stopped when she got to the top. She turned around and said in a hurt voice:

'You usually ask me to check them before I get to the top of the stairs.' Ron grinned, and Harry placed his essay pointedly on the table in front of him. A small smile spread across Hermione's face, and she checked all their homework with good grace.

Harry was not looking forward to his Defence against the Dark Arts lesson the next morning, and was just telling Ron and Hermione.

'Well,' said Hermione consolingly, 'He know the subject very well, doesn't he?'

'Doesn't make a difference,' said Ron grumpily, shovelling down his porridge.

'Mmm,' said Hermione, but she stopped further conversation; her Daily Prophet had arrived by a midnight-black owl, who flew off with a contemptuous glance at the three of them sitting in the Great Hall. Harry shook his head, assuring himself that the stare had meant nothing, but something Ron said made Harry more worried.

'That's odd – most of the owls are black.'

Harry looked up into the bewitched ceiling, and saw that Ron was correct, but, moreover all the black owls were the one's carrying copies of the _Daily Prophet_. The same thought had obviously struck Hermione, who was eyeing the owls suspiciously.

Ron, however, was staring at the paper, obviously working out something in his head. He leant out to Hermione, who leant back.

'No, stupid, give me the paper,' he said impatiently, and, as Hermione held out the paper, Ron said 'Thinner than usual.'

'They probably didn't have enough paper, or something,' she said, in an angry tone, for, according to Harry, some unknown reason. One look at Ron told him that he was taken aback. Hermione snatched the paper back, and forcefully buried her head in it. Harry continued eating, and Ron looked at his timetable hopefully, as if wanting the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson to disappear.

'You know, we'd better get going, we don't want to be late,' said Harry reluctantly.

And he was right. Snape prowled around the hall, waiting for people to turn up, and staring at them so fiercely that none of them dared to talk.

When the bell finally rang, Harry looked around, and saw that this class would only consist of Gryffindors. Harry felt a grim pleasure on the fact that Snape couldn't favour the Slytherins, and when he walked inside the classroom and took his seat, he took out his book with no argument.

The door shut with a flick of Snape's wand, and Harry jumped slightly as he heard the lock click.

'In the past years of your academic life at Hogwarts, you have discovered many, ah, _aspects_ to the Dark Arts,' said Snape, looking around the class. 'You have learnt about curses, Dark creatures and various other defensive methods. Today, you will learn how to properly defend your self.'

Harry, despite himself, listened intently; he even thought the might be reasonable good at this new angle to Defence against the Dark Arts; he had done a lot of this type of thing before.

Snape paired them off, and told them to practise 'Expelliarmus', but issued to weirdest instructions: they were not to pair up, but to just hit anyone. Harry felt slightly worried, but, clutching his wand hard he braved himself to well. He did, after all, want to prove himself to Snape.

Three … two … one … GO!' Snape said almost lazily.

'_EXPELLIARMUS!'_ The room shouted, and blazes of green almost blinded Harry, who was uttering the curse as quickly as possible.

It was over in thirty seconds, and Harry, who was grasping his own wand, looked around at everyone, scrabbling to pick up their wands. He glanced at Snape, who looked very unhappy, but Harry had other things on his mind. He was watching the people on the floor, who had been knocked off their feet find their wand. Whenever one of them did find their wand, Harry would cry '_Expelliarmus!_' and they would be thrown back off their feet, with a small yell.

Harry could see Ron looking for his wand frantically, Neville gasping for his wand, hear Hermione whimpering as people trod on her, and the rest of the class just sat down, breathless. Many of them gave up looking for their wands; perhaps they realised that they would only have to look for it all again.

'Aha! Got it!' cried Seamus, 'Ex—'

'Expelliarmus!' said Harry, before Seamus could even finish the incantation.

'ENOUGH!' shouted Snape, and everyone froze where they were. Snape curled his lip at Harry, who jeered back. 'I think most of us have mastered that charm, so we will move outside for the next, more – _dangerou_s – one.'

Harry's stomach turned to butterflies; he didn't want to be hurt. He saw Hermione sniffing, and Ron looking over his shoulder repetitively. When they were in a roomy space, Snape addressed them again.

'This time I will allow you to use any jinx you would like, bearing in mind that I would not like any permanent incantation. Last man, or girl standing wins their house' he paused, looking around at the sea of Gryffindors '– two points.' He smiled, and counted them in again.

'Three … two … one …GO!'

'IMPEDEMPTIA!' Harry yelled, and saw a jet of red light come to him '_PROTEGO!_' he bellowed, and saw the jet of light rebound. '_Impedemtia! Impedemtia! Impedemtia! Impedemtia!_' Harry repeated over and over again, but, as he soon realised, this jinx was not permanent.

'_Stupefy!_' gasped Hermione, and Harry was forced to duck, and he set a stunning spell at her, and she fell to the floor.

'_Pertrificus Totalus!_' he shouted, and caught Neville in the chest.

He used the body-bind curse, until almost everyone was frozen on the floor.

'ON YOUR RIGHT, HARRY!' Ron yelled, and Harry ducked as another jet of red light came his way.

'Sorry Pavarti!' Harry shouted, and hit her with the reductor curse. She was blasted off her feet.

Now only Ron and Harry were left. Snape watched interestedly.

'STUPFEY!' Ron yelled, and Harry, who performed the shield charm, felt it reverberate, and make a sound like a gong. The spurt of red light hit back at Ron in the chest.

Harry held down his shield, gasping for breath. In Snape's words, he was indeed the last man standing.

'Two points for Gryffindor.' announced Snape, looking coldly down at Harry. 'Stay there while I get the others up.'

'Finite,' uttered Snape, and the rest of Gryffindors woke up unsteadily. 'Stay where you are,' he added.

After Snape had given their homework ('write an essay on how the new lessons are better structured.'), Harry, Hermione and Ron trudged back to the classroom to get their bags, deep in discussion about the lesson.

'You can't say it wasn't an interesting lesson,' said Hermione.

Harry and Ron laughed feebly. Harry was tired, and he could see that Ron was sweating, and Hermione, shaking. Harry, who hadn't been cursed, knew he must look better.

'Some homework, though?' Harry said, and Ron nodded. They all stayed silent as they went back up to the castle.

By the time Saturday came, Harry was very thankful for weekends. He had had a busy week; they had been given five more essays to do, and four more other pieces of writing, including a plan for their own potion.

'_How_ are we supposed to _plan_ a potion – what if it goes wrong, and we…blow up our heads or something,' said Ron, though looking highly interested at the thought of blowing someone's head off.

'It's not like we're going to make the potion, is it?' said Hermione, as they pulled out their homework in front of the merrily burning fire, in the Gryffindor common room.

'S'pose so, but it would always be fun to blow off Malfoy's head…what's up with you, Harry?'

Harry didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to hide himself behind the books; Ginny had just come through the girl's Dormitory.

'What _are_ you doing, Harry? I can't see you properly.'

Harry poked his head up, and looked at Hermione, who was now gazing at him in some concern. Ginny didn't look at Harry, but sat down in another squashy armchair, and spoke to Ron. Harry put his head back down, and though his quill was poised, ready to write, he was listening intently.

'How was your first week?' Ginny asked kindly.

''S'ok,' said Ron. 'How was yours? How was Snape? You know, for Defence against the Dark Arts.'

'I find it fun – hexing my students – it gets me authority. Snape keeps on looking at me funnily – as if _I_ do anything wrong!' she smiled at Hermione and Ron, who half-smiled back. Harry made an indistinct noise of disbelief in his throat. Ron turned his head sharply towards him, or, as far as Ron could see the pile of books.

'I don't even think that he should _be_ a teacher at all! Let near all those students, when he was almost this close –' she held her forefinger and thumb a centimetre away from each other '– to You-know-who, and his Death Eaters, he _was_ one – what?' she added; Hermione had spilt her ink bottle, and Harry had dislodged most of his books. Harry knew Hermione was thinking what he was thinking – _how could Ginny know that Snape was a Death Eater? Only very few people knew…_

'Oh! I've just remembered – I – haven't had breakfast,' she made up quickly, as she perfectly well knew that they had been to the Great Hall only half an hour ago. Harry quickly understood and got up from his seat, but Ron was still talking to Ginny.

'Ron,' Harry said meaningfully; he did not care about Ginny at the moment, and he was still insulted that she hadn't even said 'hello' to him yet. 'Ron, I think you should get some breakfast, too.' He pointed openly to the Portrait Hole, and a thoroughly bewildered Ron got up from his chair.

As soon as they were one floor down, Harry glimpsed over her shoulder, and started to talk very quickly.

'How does she know? I thought only us, Dumbledore, and I suppose the teachers – '

'What do you have against my sister?' asked Harry, immediately, his ears turning a pinkish tint. Harry, who had noticed this, spoke, too.

'We don't have anything against her,' he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. 'I just think she's been a bit odd. She walks around the corridors, muttering to herself, and she's well, a bit, er, impolite to me. We usually get along great, though,' he added hastily, as Harry was breathing heavily. He had clenched his fists. Harry put her hand on his shoulder, and addressed him.

'I'm sure she's going through a rough time,' she assured, Harry looking at her disbelievingly. Harry nodded, and none of them, again, said anything as they went to the Harry to have a second breakfast.

Halfway through breakfast, a tawny owl came zooming towards them, just as Hermione left the hall for the toilet.

'It's addressed to Hermione,' Ron said in surprise.

'I wouldn't open it,' Harry said, looking at the letter; hardly anyone contacted Hermione.

'It says 'Krum' on the back,' said Ron, disgustedly. He wrenched it open, his face growing more and angrier as he read the letter. Harry held his hand out for it, but Ron just tore it up, red in the face.

'Git,' he muttered, and he dunked it into the orange juice jug.

Harry's next couple of weeks passed without dilemma, unless you count the Defence lesson they had on a sunny afternoon.

'Get up, Harry,' Snape spat.

'I'm getting up,' Harry retorted; he was not in a good mood; Harry had been telling them how to defend you when being attacked. This meant that Harry would teach them a mild defence, and then attempt to break it. Unfortunately for them, Snape was very quick, but he insisted that no attacker is going to be off the mark. Although Harry realised this was probably very good training, it didn't stop him from hating Snape…

'_Imped—_' Snape began, but this time Harry got through.

'_Expelliarmus!_' he shouted, amid whoops and laughter in the class, who were all observing. Snape was thrown off of his feet, and Harry stunned him then in the chest.

'Well done Harry,' Ron yelled, prodding Harry with his foot; the class had gathered around Snape.

'He only said defence,' said a worried Hermione. 'I think we should wake him up or he might put us all in detention.' The Gryffindors all glumly nodded, and Harry bent over Snape.

'OK, people, but stand back – he's not going to be exactly happy, is he?' the class retreated back. '_Enervate_,' Snape stirred, but Hermione held him back.

'Stay still for a minute, Professor,' she said. Snape looked confused and angry. He was evidently trying to talk to Harry, and made movements to Harry.

'I said _defend_,' he snarled, though with some difficulty. He pushed Hermione back, and regained more of his silky voice. 'Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention on Monday, in a week's time. I will give you more details later, Potter.'

The bell rang, and the class, although excited by the lessons, made haste to get back to the school, rather eager to get to Harry. To their surprise, they were going to start human Transfiguration. Not to their surprise, she started them off with a speech.

'All of you have come very far in Transfiguration, but now all of you will be thrown in the deep end.' she paused, her eyes flashing over her spectacles. 'This type of magic is complex and intricate. I do not expect you to all do this first time.' she smiled at them, and beckoned Pavarti, who looked worried and shocked, over. She waved her wand, and Pavarti turned into a dog. Pavarti the Labrador sniffed everyone eagerly, before going back to Professor McGonagall, who turned her back. Pavarti was flushed, but looked exceptionally pleased. She beamed as everyone sat down. 'Please partner up, the incantation and wand movement is on the board.'

Harry partnered with Ron, and after a few feeble attempts, managed to get a cat ear on him. Ron looked fearfully up at it and meowed loudly. Everyone turned around and laughed, except for Hermione, who had enchanted her partner, who was scurrying around on the floor. Ron gave off an exceptionally loud meow, and stalked off towards him, bent over on all fours. Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and Neville popped back up, breathless. Ron looked at him confusedly.

Harry couldn't make much more of an improvement to Ron, so Professor McGonagall flicked her wand, and Ron's cat ear shrunk back, and he could talk.

'That,' he said, 'was weird.' He gave a shaky laugh.

Ron, on the other hand, as hard as he tried, couldn't get Harry to transfigure. He just made Harry very breathless, as his shabby spell work whooshed over him.

Professor McGonagall gave them half a scroll of parchment on the theory of the charm as the lesson ended.

Harry was very thankful for lunch.

By the time Monday had come around, Harry had successfully transfigured Ron, and vice versa, Hermione had progressed to transfiguring herself, Hagrid had got another Streeler, which is a type of giant snail that leaves behind a poisonous trail. Undoubtedly, Hagrid knew all of this, but just liked the kaleidoscopic colours.

On Monday morning, Gryffindor sixth-years trudged down to Hagrid's hut, where they learnt how they ate and lived in general.

'All yeh need ter do fer homework is ter write a summary on that.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron waved at him, and went up to the castle. On the way to the common room, Harry saw Snape, who beckoned him. Harry said goodbye, and waved t Ron and Hermione, who were watching Harry and Snape apprehensively.

'Good luck,' mouthed Ron.

Harry soon found out that he would be pickling eels in Snape's office, for –

'– as long as necessary, Potter. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' Harry said.

'Yes _Sir_,' Snape corrected.

'_Sir,_' Harry said with as much sarcasm as he could in it. Harry turned from Snape, and went up to the common room.

'Seven o' clock, Potter!' Snape's voice rang through the corridor.

He found Ron and Hermione laughing, their books laid out in front of them. Ron flourished his wand wildly, and they laughed even harder. Harry felt like he would not be let in on the joke, so he went quickly to the library, and came face to face with Ginny.

'Hi Ginny,' said Harry, and, to his relief, saw that she was smiling.

'Hi Harry. How're you?'

'I'm fine, just a bit tired, you know…

'I heard you got a detention with Snape' she whispered, as Madame Pince glared at them. They sat down at a table.

'Yeah, I did,' said Harry, who was very thankful that Ginny was acting normally again. 'I get the joy of pickling slimy things in his office for –' he put on Snape's silky voice '– _as long as necessary, Potter_.' Ginny laughed as the bell rang above them.

'See you later,' she called, as they went off to their afternoon lessons.

: SEX! Now that I've caught your attention, can you please review! Also, if anyone can tell me now to get a bio up, cos I'm new here, that would really help. Review:::::


	4. Chapter 4

– CHAPTER FOUR –

_DETENTION WITH A KISS_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you don't know that, then read the website title, _fanfiction_

After Harry had eaten his dinner, he traipsed down to Snape's office. He knew exactly where it was, as he had taken so many useless Occlumency in there. He remembered coming down this corridor last year, seeing Cho, and shouting at her…

_Talk of the devil_ Harry thought, as Cho came round the corner. _Well, I might as well talk to her_.

Cho seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

'Hi Harry,' she said.

'Hi Cho,' he said back; feeling awkward.

'Potter!' Snape called, and Harry turned glumly to Cho.

'I'll see you later,' he said, and he walked into the office.

Snape pointed at the jars, and Harry's heart sank; there were hundreds of them. Harry set to work, pickling the eels. It was hard work. The first one he got slipped from his hands completely, and went all over the floor. Harry soon devised an easier method of getting rid of jars: vanishing them.

'_Evanesco_' he muttered and jars disappeared. Harry had to make it look like he was muttering, so every now and then, he talked to himself.

After fifty minutes, Harry had vanished half the jars, and only filled a quarter of them.

'_Evanesco_,' he muttered, and, feeling Snape's eyes on him, added, 'I hate detentions. Stupid eels,' Harry could almost see the look of satisfaction on Snape's face, even though Harry could only see a slither of Snape.

It was past eight o' clock when Snape finally talked.

'I, unlike you, have authority. If I issue an instruction, I expect you to follow it. If you ever, _ever_ don't listen properly again, you will not only find points for your house lost, but also points on your reputation. Get up. Now. You may leave.'

Harry dropped the eel he had been pickling, and strode from the door, not once looking back at Snape.

At the door, though, Harry felt Snape's hand on his shoulder. He shoved it off heavily.

'Careful, Potter,' Snape said.

Harry did not want to be careful. As he stared into Snape's cold eyes, he remembered how Snape had always taunted him, and how he had always mocked Sirius.

'Have you finished _fault-finding_ me?' Harry snarled – his anger had risen up quite quickly.

'Have I _what_?' Snape said frostily.

'Ever look in a dictionary?' Harry retorted. He did not care about being rude, either. He hated Snape so much…he wanted to run at him…tear him…hurt him…

'Detenti – '

'_No_,' said Harry. He knew what he was doing, but he couldn't stop it. Harry caught sight of the Pensieve, and, for the second time that day, relived his horrible lessons with Snape. Snape just stood staring at him, his mouth open. Then Snape saw Harry glance at the Pensieve again, and a smile curled on his thin lips.

'Your father too was an interesting man. Remember his little jaunt under the tree? Remember what he was _like_?' he said tauntingly. Anger pumped through Harry's veins, and a reckless danger seized him. He ran past Snape, who flinched, and seized the pensieve. Snape's eyes flashed dangerously, but Harry hurled it at the wall, and then he picked up other containers with slimy things in them, and hurled them at Snape, who was too slow at reacting to do something about it.

The pensieve was erupting memories, and Harry watched them, as Snape struggled in slime. Harry saw a greasy-haired teenager in a corner, cowering over someone with hair that stuck up at the back…Harry wrenched his eyes from the shadow of the memory, and looked at all the others that were floating up…Snape was in the Ministry of magic…he was in the hospital wing with Fudge…he came into the Shrieking Shack, where Harry cursed him.

Harry could hear Snape stir, and Harry blasted him off his feet, out into the corridor.

Not wanting to be left alone with slimy fragments in jars, Harry walked quickly out of Snape's office, with the weight on his chest a bit heavier.

Harry barely noticed where he was going, he was thinking so quickly. As a result, he took the wrong staircase, and ended up near the North Tower.

Harry couldn't help but grin – he would never have to take another Divination lesson again. At that moment, a disgruntled Professor Trelawney climbed clumsily down the ladder from the Trap Door. She ignored him, and Harry's smile faded from his face quite quickly. Professor Trelawney wasn't too pleased with him for failing her subject, for she had most enjoyed predicting his death. However annoying this got, Harry felt a sense of loss – he and Ron had enjoyed laughing over Professor Trelawney's inaccurate predictions. Now Harry had more realistic subjects, and, to top it off, they were much harder by comparison.

Once again, immersed in his thoughts, Harry hardly noticed where he was going. Harry looked up, and found himself in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

'Er…Commotus Haedus.' The password had been changed already.

'Correct!' Said the Fat Lady, and she swung inaudibly forwards. Harry clambered into the portrait hole, ready to tell Ron and Hermione what had just happened. Harry had just opened his mouth before he had spotted Ron; he was sitting in his favourite chair by the dying fire, his Transfiguration homework on the table. Hermione was also sitting near Ron. Too near Ron. This was what had made Harry silent.

The atmosphere was almost tense, and the sound of their muffled voices made Harry feel uncomfortable. Harry knew he shouldn't be here, yet he couldn't move his legs for curiosity. Harry only too well remembered a situation like this in his forth year, but Ron was next to him on that occasion.

Looking over at Ron, he saw that the back of his neck was almost as red (although he didn't know it) his face. He glanced at Hermione's face, and saw that she, too, has a pinkish tint on her cheeks.

Eavesdropping on Ron was in Harry's least things to do, but Ron not telling Harry something was a rarity – what had Ron not told him?

A surge of anger rose up in Harry, and just before he could unbolt his mouth and say something, Ron gently held Hermione's chin up, and looked into her eyes. Hermione blinked once, and then she lent in, closer and closer…

Harry had the sense to reopen the portrait, and go, quickly. He didn't know why he felt this upset; he didn't like Hermione like that, after all, did he?

_Or do you?_ said a sly voice in Harry's ear. _Won't the tension be awkward?_

Yes, Harry said to himself, it would be.

For the third time this evening, his legs carried himself away to an unknown place, his own conscious battling with him. Harry just kept on seeing Ron reach out to Hermione, as though watching a film in his head, over and over again.

After what seemed like hours, he opened his eyes, he saw, with one glimpse that he was by the Lake. Harry felt even lonelier then before, as he watched one of the giant squid's tentacles touch the lakes edge.

When he got back to the common room, he found, not a blushing Hermione, or a bashful Ron, but a shaken Neville.

'Neville?' Harry called through the common room. Neville jumped, and turned his head. 'Are you all right?' Neville hiccoughed, and turned slowly around.

'Harry.' It wasn't a question, but a statement. Harry strode over to Neville, and saw that he was pale, and that his eyes were red and puffy.

Harry stared back at Neville, and, for a while thought of nothing to say. Then, as the feeling grew back in his head, he softly said,

'Where-where've you been?' Harry sat down newt to Neville, feeling uncomfortable, and he found his voice reached a tone of more urgency; 'We've been worried.'

'Me?' Said Neville, finally,' I-I've…Sh-she oh…oh...' Neville dissolved into more fresh tears, his face hidden by his chunky arms. Harry noticed that he seemed more diminished then usual, and that Neville sat next to a cut-out from the _Daily Prophet_. Harry reached for the crumpled piece of paper, which was entitled:_ AZKABAN BREAKOUT_. Feeling this could be no good; Harry soothed out the piece of paper, and read on, under his breath:

'Yesterday, the 13th October was indeed unlucky for some, Writes Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter. The newly appointed guards of Azkaban confirmed that the rumours are true: Half the recently found Death Eaters (You-Know-Who's supporters) have escaped the Wizard Prison, yet again. Among these are (Lucius) Malfoy, (Bellatrix) Black, Crabbe and Goyle. Although the ministry believe to have 'tabs' on the majority of escaped You-Know-Who supporters, Bellatrix Black seems to have escaped from the hands of the ministry. 

_Flying rumours suggest that she is going to finish off the work she supposedly started – Killing Frank and Alice Longbottom. Long ago…'_

Harry stopped reading there. He knew why this subject meant so much on Neville – Frank and Alice were Neville's parent, and they were now in St. Mungo's, for permanent insanity.

As Harry gradually moved his arm to put the cutting back down, creaking sounds behind both of them made Neville's head jerk up.

'Wha-?' Neville said quietly.

Crookshanks fled jauntily down the stairs; Neville gave a small shriek as he jumped on his lap, purring. Neville relaxed, and stroked the cat's head.

Harry felt like he was not needed anymore. He would get a confession from Neville later.

Harry was just at the topmost step, when he turned round to face Neville one last time. He turned his head, and saw that Neville had one hand on Crookshanks, and one on his head. One, solitary tear was running down his face.

Not for the first time that evening, Harry felt his throat close up, as he trudged into his Dormitory, and, fully clothed, leapt onto his bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry woke up late on the next morning, with his stomach churning. It took him a while to remember what had happened last night. He crept over to Neville's bed, and then Ron's. Both were empty.

Harry felt another up rise of anger for Ron in the last 24 hours – why couldn't Ron have woken him up? He shook his head; he was being stupid. But his conscious disagreed…

Did Ron prefer Hermione to him? _Don't think about that,_ He told himself. _But then why…?_ Harry stopped the conflict there. Not wanting to think about it, he headed from the common room to look for Ron and Hermione.

Harry found Ron at breakfast – he was sitting on the Gryffindor Table, near a working Hermione. Harry marched down to both of them, ignoring the heads that turned; he was making a lot of noise. Hermione's head jerked up from the long scroll on which she had been writing.

'Harry!' She cried in a muffled squeak. 'Where were you?' But then, before he could answer, she added, 'you've been gone for ages, what happened with…' she lowered her voice, 'you know, Snape … he wasn't too bad was he? And I'd really like to talk, but I have to finish my essay' and, without further ado, she buried her head down again and started scribbling furiously.

Harry looked at Ron; this would be one of the situations where they exchanged exasperated glances, but Ron's head was down, and he was staring at his porridge, as though fascinated by the oats in it.

Harry didn't think he could spend another moment with both of his best friends acting oddly. Taking a deep breath he sat down and Hermione mover her papers over by a mite. Leaning in, and speaking quietly, so that no one could hear them, Harry spoke.

'Er, Ron, Hermione…um…' It was turning out to be harder for Harry than he expected, 'I thought you should know that I, er, saw you both, er, you know what, um…'

'_What_?' said Hermione, spilling her ink bottle down the table, 'you _what?_'

'Er...' Harry could tell by the way that she was talking that she didn't misunderstand him. Hermione had now gone rather red.

'I'm – I'm sorry, Harry,' she said

It was Ron's turn to be stunned.

'WHAT?' Said Ron loudly, and heads flicked towards them. His ears reddened, and when the faces had turned away, he said in an angry undertone, 'you're _what_? Did you just say…what did…you feel what?

Hermione's head finally flicked up from her work.

'Well,' she said slowly, as though weighing each word, 'He's going to feel a bit…' Hermione paused, as though thinking for a word that fitted, '_bothered_ about it. Oh, come on, Ron, use you head. He's not really going to be overly pleased, is he?'

Ron looked round at Harry.

'You're all right. Right, mate?' He asked, sounding suddenly worried.

'Er.' Harry repeated. In truth he was worried, but he couldn't bear saying this in front of both of them, especially when Hermione's round eyes were looking at him so expectantly. 'Er…yes,' he said firmly, crossing his fingers under the table. He would get a chance to tell them properly, but just later. 'I'm fine.' He finished.

Later on, when they walked to their Transfiguration class, Harry was uncomfortably aware that he was walking in the middle of them, as though separating them. None of them said anything, and as they opened the door, they took their usual seats, and opened out their work.

Even though Harry was pretending to listen on what Professor McGonagall was saying about human transfiguration, he couldn't help noticing Hermione's head glancing his way, as though to check if he was alright. Ron just stared glassy-eyed at Professor McGonagall, though Harry could see that he, too, hadn't made any notes.

It almost came as a relief when the bell rang, and Harry nearly ran out of the Classroom in spite of himself, thinking to himself again. He walked up to his dormitory, picked up a fresh quill and scroll, and headed strait for the Owlery. He was thinking a letter through his head as he went. He needed to tell some one how he was feeling – he thought his head might burst if no one else knew.

As soon as he got up to the Owlery, he whipped out the parchment, lent against the wall, and had finished writing _'Dear Sirius'_ when he remembered, as though it had happened yesterday, that he no longer had a Godfather. He saw a sullen Sirius fall backwards into a veil for the umpteenth time.

Harry dropped the letter as though it was contaminated, the ink still shining on it. Leaving his belongings on the floor, he pulled himself together and promptly sank down on the floor. For weeks, he had wanted to talk to Sirius. He felt ashamed to admit it, but he needed to talk to someone about how he felt.

With everything weighing so hard on his mind, he considered (not for the first time) just running away. As he sidled up to the window of the Owlery, he looked over the top of the Forbidden Forest; he reminded himself that this was where he belonged. He was meant to be here, and, he dully reminded himself, running away from Hogwarts, and especially from Dumbledore was very stupid. He would only make more of an easy task for Voldemort. His mind started reeling as he thought of Voldemort on top of everything else. Just as he remembered the night in the graveyard, and saw Cedric's blank, grey eyes open in front of him, he slumped down onto the floor, in a deep sleep.

… Harry dreamt he woke up in the Owlery.

He looked automatically around for Hedwig … she came soaring in … Harry looked outside … the sky was velvet black, and the Forest looked like a big silhouette on the starry sky … Hedwig was on his shoulder … she looked hurt …

'Hagrid,' Harry muttered, and he clambered down the ladder … He had got to the bottom, where he saw Ron … he was oddly pale, and his eyes gleamed in the moonlight …

'Harry …' he whispered, 'where've you been?' … He moved towards Harry, but he moved back … he found himself shouting at Ron … Hedwig left his shoulder in alarm … feet were scuffling nearby … he had little time … he hollered another taunt at Ron, and sped off down the Corridors … running towards the grounds…

Harry kept on running until he got to the Forest…he stopped, and regained breath… he could hear voices calling after him…he ran into the forest…he heard more voices calling after him, and he yelled a insult at the abnormally shaped bodies…he ran more…more footsteps followed him… he felt a kick in his back…he could smell mud and grass through his nostrils…another jab rolled him over onto his back…he saw two hooves rear up, and come, slowly, down on him…but before they could reach, another lash got him in the side…he heard someone shouting…he knew no more.

If you review you get a cookie _and_ a chapter nomination (a great way to post you penname round ff). lialacbookstar does not count (though she should review anyway)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: read the title of the website; I OWN NOTHING

Oh yeah, and I'm posting chapter four and five in the same five minutes, so no cookies this time, and no nominations. But there will be for the next person that reviews!

_IN THE WING_

'Harry!'

'Ssh! You'll wake him...'

'He _is_ awake, see…'

The voices had woken Harry up. Every part of him seemed to ache. He tried to sit up…to think, but a hand gently pushed him down.

'Harry…'came the voice. Harry knew whose voice that was. That was Dumbledore's voice…what had he done? 'Harry, are you feeling alright?'

Harry opened his throat, but no words came out. His jaw felt very heavy, and, when he tried to take a deep breath, his chest hurt, as though all the people in the room were pressing down on him.

Harry opened his eyes, and somebody put his glasses on for him. It was Hermione.

'Thanks,' He tried to say, but no words came out; he made an indistinct noise in his throat, and slowly nodded, but Hermione smiled shakily anyway.

Harry tried again to sit up, and Dumbledore gently pressed Harry down. Some one handed him a glass of a shimmering potion. Harry drunk it, and felt his senses sharpen. He could see the outline of Dumbledore's face, his crooked nose, and his half-moon glasses. He could hear people move back, as the Headmaster addressed Harry.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore slowly, 'I need to know what happened last night.'

Harry felt a rush of panic – did he want to tell the Headmaster what he had done? Not in front of all these people. Dumbledore, as though reading his mind, sent the rest of Harry's crowd out the room.

Harry talked from when he left Transfiguration early. He talked (though with some difficulty) about Sirius. Harry's voice faltered. Harry hung his head, but Dumbledore raised his chin.

'There's nothing for you to be ashamed of Harry,' Harry stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes, 'He will always be with you, especially you, in here.' Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's heart.

Feeling braver, Harry plunged on.

'I fell asleep, and I had a-a weird dream. I, um, met Ron, you know Ron …' Dumbledore promptly nodded, 'and I, er, yelled a bit … and, er …'

Dumbledore cut him off there.

'A dream?' He said sharply. 'What dream, Harry? There was a dream? Was this before or after you met Mr Weasley?'

It took Harry several moments for him to get round this extraordinary proclaim. The horrible truth sunk into him.

'That-that dream happened?' Had he really misused Ron? Had Ron's look of terror been for real?

Harry felt like he had been travelling for miles by Floo Powder, but worse, a thousand times worse.

'Ron…'He muttered distractedly, and got up to go to the Common room. He had to apologize to Ron…

Dumbledore pushed him down onto his bed again. He heaved a deep sigh, and started to talk as though finishing off a sorrowful story.

'Mr Weasley woke me up; it must have been at quarter to one, with an unexpected story. He told me he found you in the Owlery, and you, er, saw him and started to shout. Professor McGonagall told me a short while ago that she had heard you. Many other people did, too, and they–'

'What did I say?' Harry demanded, in what he knew was an aggressive voice. 'Professor?' He added to make himself sound more polite.

'Something - something on the lines of him and a certain Miss Granger. He said you were rather upset.'

Harry's heart raced – he could only imagine what he had said to Ron, but he still had a rough idea. After a few minutes in complete silence, Harry cast around the Hospital Wing for something to say; the silence was worse than talking.

'Er, Professor? How come I'm still alive? The last things I remember were the centaurs.' But was this true? Harry thought back to last night, and he had definitely heard someone calling his name…he couldn't tell whose voice it was…he himself had been yelling so loud…

Dumbledore continued as though he had not been interrupted.

'When Mr Weasley sped from my sight, I knew he was looking for you. I-I gave him his chance. He wanted to go, and I let him. I should have come, and I regret it all now,' he sighed, 'another old man's mistake. Now we have all learnt the hard way.'

When Harry looked blankly up at Dumbledore, he sighed once more, and gently flicked his wand. The curtains of the bed next to him slowly opened…Harry could see the outline of someone tall, someone with red hair –

'Ron! What happened? Is he all right? This is all…all my…'

Harry guessed what happened last night – and looked over at Ron, who was lying immobile, his eyes shut, and his face, as well as being scarred, was much, much paler than the mud and blood on his face, and arms. Harry thought that he had got off easy. The whole of Ron's right arm had been scratched, and some of the wounds still lay open. Even though Harry was still in his bed, he could see a size-able gash in his neck, across his throat…

'Ron…' Harry muttered again, getting up from his bed amid protests from Dumbledore, whose voice died down. He realised the importance of the situation.

Once up from his bed, Harry wiped the back of his hand on his forehead, and found that there was not only sweat, but also blood on it. Hastily ignoring this, he turned, and looked into Ron's colourless face.

'I'm sorry, mate,' he whispered. He felt it wasn't good enough. 'I am so, so sorry, I meant none of it, I really have no problem, honest, I just – just…'

Dumbledore softly brought Harry back to his bed.

'It's all right,' Dumbledore said, 'He's been like that since I got you two from the Forest. Come on…bed.'

But as Harry climbed into bed, holding his goblet full of dreamless sleep, he heard Ron talk in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

'S'ok, Harry.'

Harry finally cracked, and silent tears fell down his face, onto his pillow. He wiped these away before Dumbledore could see, and, full of exhaustion and guilt, Harry bade Ron good night, which he answered silently, and slowly sipped his swirling goblet, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Over the next few weeks, Harry improved greatly. Most of his scars were gone, but a nasty hoof-shaped bruise was still imprinted on his chest. Harry remained in the Hospital Wing for much longer then he needed, partly because of what Madame Pomfrey said about internal bleeding, but mainly so he could keep an eye on Ron.

Even though it was three weeks since Dumbledore had visited Harry, Ron had shown little signs of being alive. True, he had talked (or rather listened) to Harry, and he sat up, then down, every morning and evening, but he never moved much else.

Harry and Ron got a lot of visitors, even though it was term time. Hermione came in whenever she could: lunchtimes, mornings, evenings, and even in-between lessons, if she could make it. Every time she left the room, she would give them both hugs, and (in Ron's case) a kiss on the cheek. Far from this making Harry upset, it pleased him. Every time he received a kiss from Hermione, Ron blushed red. Harry liked seeing colour in his face – it reminded himself that Ron was getting better.

Ron was certainly looking for the worse. The cut on his throat had hardly healed; it still looked like it had been made hours ago. His arms were still bruised, but had lost the green and purple tint they had had before.

A shaggy-haired Hagrid and a happy Hermione visited Harry and Ron on Halloween eve. Harry and Ron both smiled as they entered, and, to their shock, Hagrid started crying. Hermione looked round at him.

'Hagrid? What's wrong?' She asked kindly.

Harry had already guessed what was wrong, and to his very surprise, he turned out to be quite correct.

'I shoulda controlled the ruddy mules…'sall my fault... I shouldn'av'…oh 'Arry…' Hagrid's head turned towards Ron's injuries, 'an' Ron, I'm so sorry. Yeh wouldn't be like this if it hadn't o been o me…' Hermione patted Hagrid smoothly on the arm (she couldn't reach his back) and Hagrid quietened down. Hermione, after a few moments, braved speech.

'Are you two going to the, um, feast? Dumbledore said–'

'– I can go, but Ron can't.' They both glanced over at Ron, who was looking worse for the wear. Hagrid was gazing down at his feet, looking guilty. Harry, sensing this, changed the subject.

'Is – is what they say about the feast true, has Dumbledore really hired, er, ghosts for the feast?' Harry shot a significant glance at Hermione, then at Hagrid. Hermione followed his gaze, and understood in an instant, and started a small speech on the non-existent rumours about the Halloween feast.

The subject of the feast kept the four of them going, until it was well after sunset. Hermione said her goodbyes, kissed Ron, and left the room with Hagrid, assuring him that there would be dancing Skeletons at the feast.

Look! There it is! Just at the bottom of the page! That little purple button! Just click it! There you go, now you can review.

Also, check out "Family love" by lialacbookstar. Its depressingly good.


	6. Chapter 6

OK now people, we know the deal, I own nothing. Any way, this chapter is 6 pages long! R&R! (no chapter dedication this time)

_THE CENTAURS' WISH_

By the time Halloween day had come, Harry regretted his promise to go – Ron would be alone on Halloween, with the exception of a jumpy first year. Although Ron showed little signs of wanting to go, Harry reminded himself that this was probably because he didn't show signs of wanting to do much of anything. Harry quietly uttered an apology to Ron, who muttered distractedly, and went to see Madame Pomfrey. After insisting he felt right, Harry made his way to the common room. He couldn't help his spirits from rising, as he was looking forward to the feast.

He found Hermione and Ginny waiting for him when he got to the portrait hole.

'Hello Harry!' Hermione said happily. Ginny didn't say anything, but just stared at him. Harry was reminded of Luna Lovegood, a girl in Ginny's year. Harry's stomach missed a few steps – Ginny was acting weirdly again.

'Hi!' said Harry. It felt good to be able to stretch his legs, and was walking faster then both Ginny and Hermione, but this was not from lack of trying.

Ginny seemed to be pulling back Hermione, whispering things in her ear. Hermione looked very shocked, and tried to push her away, but she sustained a new founded strong grip. Hermione broke away, and urged Harry to walk quicker. Ginny started to pull Hermione back again, but Harry had had enough of whispers behind his back.

'_IMPEDIMENTA_!'

Hermione looked even more shocked as she stared at Ginny, who had been blasted off her feet.

Harry rounded onto Hermione.

'What did she say?' he demanded.

'She … er … was just saying stuff like "Potter" and how she … she hates you … _quick_!'

Ginny was stirring on the floor. Harry, keen to hear more from Hermione pulled her off to a sprint around Hogwarts to the Entrance Hall. Harry stared at Hermione, who was avoiding his face, and walking to the Great Hall.

'Hermi– '

'_Ssh!_ Let's go in, while there aren't so many people.'

She and Harry crept into the great hall, where the great babble of noise erupted around them, with most people pointing, again, at Harry.

'_Aren't so many people_?' he said, incredulously, as he walked down the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table, looking for seats. Ginny still wasn't there, which made Harry (in spite of himself) cheer up; she had been making him nervous.

'Harry!' called Neville, Seamus and Dean. Harry grinned and looked up.

'Where've you been?' asked Neville, looking at Harry as though he had never seen him before.

'Hospital wing, I, er…' Harry was spared making up an excuse as Dumbledore had got up, and cleared his throat. All four Houses fell silent at once. Harry looked up towards him, and saw the decorations, and smiled; there were skeletons dancing around, and Hagrid was watching them in awe.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and various other people who had been watching the bewitched skeletons flicked their head back onto Dumbledore.

'Welcome, to an excellent feast. Let us not wallow in our despairs; let us eat this merry night away!'

Harry didn't need telling twice, and, as Dumbledore sat down, he watched the usual mass of food appear. Harry, who had been living off of healthy, balanced food for the last month grabbed everything he could find.

Not that the food in front of him wasn't nutritious; mounds of vegetables were in front of him, and the meat was the best he had ever tasted. Many people were eating with great enthusiasm but, as Harry looked round, he saw that somebody wasn't.

'Are you gonna eat anything?' he asked, but Hermione just looked sadly down at her plate, pushing around her stake and kidney pie with her fork. Harry read what was going on in her mind.

'Hermione,' he said, in a lower, gentler voice, 'we can visit Ron later. He probably doesn't even know there's a feast…' As soon as Harry had said the words, he knew he had made a mistake. Hermione lowered her head even further, and Harry saw silent tears run down her face. 'D'you want to go now? I don't mind.' He added, sideways looking onto his untouched potatoes, but Hermione shook her head, and gave Harry a watery smile. Harry was very grateful, but he could tell that Hermione still wanted to see Ron; she kept on glancing to the big, oak doors.

BANG!

The doors slammed open, and bounced back from the doors. Ginny was standing in the threshold, clutching her wand tightly in her hands. She walked slowly to seats at the other end of the table from Harry and Hermione, and shot contemptuous glances at everyone who was already sitting down.

Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were watching her beadily. They weren't the only ones; students were craning their necks to see the source of the commotion, and the uncomfortable draft around Harry's ankles told him that she had left the door open.

With a mere flick of his wand, Dumbledore, without even looking at the doors, shut them, talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry started on his food, and, for a while forgot his troubles, just like Dumbledore had said earlier.

He, Seamus and Dean were talking about Gryffindor's Matches so far. Harry had not gone to either of them, and was being told what had happened. He was surprised to hear that Ginny had filled in for him, but even more surprised when he heard that she had not even looked for the snitch; both times the other team had won by a large amount.

This reminded Harry that he had not been on a broomstick since his last year at Hogwarts. He felt a pang in his stomach; he really missed it.

Hermione started eating. People were getting up from their tables and crossing over. Dumbledore made no effort to stop them, but perhaps this was because the houses rarely talked to one another.

Harry watched Malfoy get up haphazardly, but then he changed his gaze; he was sure Malfoy was making fun of himself. He turned his attention to other people getting up; some left the Great Hall. Harry watched as Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, some Ravenclaw First years, Millicent Bulstrode, and a girl with a long, black ponytail down her back accompanied by a boy with blond spiky hair go out the great oak doors. Harry watched them uneasily. Felling that Hermione still wanted to go to the Hospital Wing, he got up only to find someone pulling his robes. Harry whipped around, just as Hermione gasped:

'Malfoy!'

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, but Malfoy ignored this and pulled Harry's robes down further. Harry was wrenched down onto the floor, head to head with Malfoy. Only then did Harry realise something was wrong. He looked into Malfoy's face, and saw that his eyes were rolling; his pale face was flushed, and he was having difficulty talking; he was breathing as though he had run for miles.

'Harry,' said Hermione, 'I think he needs to see Madame Pomfrey. He doesn't look to wel–' Hermione stopped in Horror as Malfoy turned to her.

'Hermione,' he gasped, and so did Hermione; it was the first time Malfoy had called her by her first name. 'Need…help…help…me…' His words trailed into nothing as Harry looked at Hermione.

'You know this could be a joke,' he said seriously, but Hermione looked at him, and Harry sighed. 'Fine, but can't we stun him, or something. We've got to be quick,' he added hastily, and he was correct; students were craning their necks to have a look at him. All the Gryffindor's were muttering to each other.

Harry decided not to stun Malfoy; he could feel the teacher's eyes on the back of his head. Instead, he and Hermione dragged Malfoy out of the Great Hall, and propped him against a broom cupboard. Malfoy's breathing slowed down, but his eyes were still rolling, and drool was now coming from his mouth.

'Harry … help me … Lord … who … my Father … help …' Malfoy's words were broken, and Harry couldn't tell what he meant. Harry could hear people running around…he was sure not that many people had left the Great Hall.

Just as Harry thought that, five more people ran from the Hall, their eerie silhouettes against the wall. They were all no taller than either Harry or Hermione.

'Help…' Malfoy kept on muttering, repetitively. 'Help…'

Harry and Hermione did not speak to each other the whole journey to the hospital wing, partially due to Malfoy's weight, and partially due to the fact that they were both scared.

Harry's stomach gave a leap as he saw the wing, and, as he opened the door, a twinge in his scar made him stop. He rubbed it hard with his spare hand; it had not hurt this bad in days. As Harry took the first step into the Ward, his scar opened with pain, and Harry dropped Malfoy, and fell to the floor…he felt angry, and could hear screaming…a tangle of shapes…angry yells…the screams continued…

'_Harry_!'

Harry's scar stopped hurting as someone hit him hard round the head. Hermione was looking at him with scared, round eyes, with her hand drawn back. It seemed to be her who hit him. The pain in his scar seared again, and Harry fell back on the floor…he could hear feet moving closer and closer…he could hear someone…a traitor, someone who should not be here…an impostor…his scar felt fit to burst, as if someone was pressing a hot iron spark next to it…

Harry's scar stopped hurting as abruptly as it started. Now not only Hermione stared at him; Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey came over, and the twitchy first year watched uneasily; Ron made timid motions, and gasping sounds.

Harry had crossed the room in an instant.

'Ron, what's wrong? I'm fine now, you know, it was just my scar…I…' Harry's voice faltered. Ron had an extra scar, right next to the one on his neck. Harry was sure that this scar wasn't there before, as it was still bleeding now. Harry ushered Hermione over to Ron, and she squealed out loud. She pointed to Harry three … four … five more scars that hadn't been there before. Harry's eyes fell from Malfoy, who was panting wildly on the floor, to Madame Pomfrey, who was looking at him in concern, to the agitated first year.

'Oi - you!' He yelled; the first year jumped. 'What are you in here for?' He didn't answer. 'Madame Pomfrey?' he asked in a more subdued voice, 'Please tell me what he is in here for.'

'He – he is in here for his own;' she lowered her voice, 'm-mental health.' She finished.

'Put him in a private ward.' Harry said, rather aggressively. He didn't care about being rude; this runty boy had been hurting his best friend. Hermione have a dry sob next to him. He put an arm around her, wishing Ron was better. Anger rose up in Harry very quickly.

'You, idiot, get into you own ward, NOW! There's a private one round there, isn't there?' he added to Madame Pomfrey, who nodded quietly. Harry took no notice of her being more subdued than normal. The little first year jumped from bed, and carried his wand into the private ward with himself. They heard him shut the door behind him – '_Colloportus_!' – And everyone in the Wing fell silent. Ron made a gasping noise, and Hermione rushed over to him. Harry wrenched his eyes from Ron's colourless face, and turned to Malfoy, who was lying, twitching on the floor.

'Malfoy...er, Draco,' he said, uneasily, 'what's wrong? What happened? What had this got to do with,' he lowered his voice, 'Voldemort?' Malfoy gave a gasp, and Madame Pomfrey listened intently. Harry wished she wouldn't; she made him feel like he was being spied on

Malfoy seemed incapable of speech, but he kept on gesturing in the air. Harry requested three more beds for the Hospital wing. He wasn't taking any chances.

Harry hardly slept that night; he kept on waking up and checking on Ron. Hermione simply didn't sleep at all, but watched Ron, her eyes tired, but alert.

'Hermione,' Harry whispered, 'you have to go to bed – you haven't eaten for–' Harry thought about it, and realised that she hadn't eaten for '–days. You look so tired…' Harry voice trailed off as she held Ron's hand, and he saw more tears run down her face, and she gave a small sob.

'Harry,' she said softly, 'you know only one person could do th-this. You know Voldemort has planned this all?' she held Ron's hand tighter. Harry saw Ron squeeze her hand back. 'He's running Hogwarts, and we've only just finished October! He has too much power…but _why_ did he pick Ron? _Why_?' she hung her head, and said no more. Harry sat by her for the rest of the night.

Over the course of the night, four more people were admitted to the wing; they all seemed to have collapsed, yet all of them were older students. Surely they could defend themselves? Thought Harry. They all looked shocked, even though they had fainted. They were all glinting oddly in the moonlight…black owls zoomed into the darkness…

'Wake up, wake up!' Madame Pomfrey's voice rang through the wing. Hermione jolted awake; she had only fallen asleep an hour ago. Harry knew because he watched her. 'Breakfast,' she added.

Once again, Hermione only pushed around her egg and kippers. Harry only ate a little, glancing over to Malfoy, who was silently crying to himself. Despite himself, Harry felt sorry for Malfoy. They were now all united, under Voldemort … and Harry hated him so much … all these things he had done, not caring for anyone but himself …

Madame Pomfrey fed Ron his potion. His eyes flickered, and Hermione whispered 'It's OK Ron, we're here now, nothing's going to happen … you're going to get better now.'

'Thank you,' Ron said huskily, and Hermione gave a watery smile.

BANG!

Harry and Hermione started. Ron and Malfoy didn't seem to notice the thunderous students.

BANG!

The Wing door opened and Firenze cantered in.

'Potter boy,' he said; Harry wheeled around. 'None of you are safe, I have told the headmaster. They seek to kill.'

'Who's killing who? What do you mean?'

Firenze kept his voice calm, but he kept glancing to the door.

'They all seek to kill.' He repeated. Harry remembered something Hagrid had said – '_Ruddy mules – aren't interested in anything closer than the moon_.' Firenze seemed interested now. He walked to the back of the wing, and asked for food. Madame Pomfrey conjured up some plant assortment, and Firenze ate serenely.

Malfoy was talking louder now.

'They come…I can hear them…' Malfoy didn't sound like his normal self; there was no drawl to his voice, and there wasn't a hint of snide in his tone.

BANG!

Harry could hear what sounded like hundreds of thousands of footsteps rumbling on only the floor above. He saw Hermione tense in her seat, and Madame Pomfrey turned her head fearfully to the ceiling, which was shaking.

Malfoy's head kept on shaking, and he was still conversing with someone he alone could see…

'I can hear them…' he said again. 'They come closer … closer … I can hear them … _I can hear them_!'

BANG!

The doors flung open, and hundreds of centaurs came in. Harry understood why he had heard so many footsteps…each centaur had four feet…

Hermione cowered in her seat; she remembered her last encounter with these beasts. Harry placed himself in front of her, hearing her whimper. Ron lay completely still.

But the centaurs didn't head to Harry, or Ron, Hermione and Malfoy. The centaurs, Ronan in the lead, approached Firenze, who looked at them.

'Ronan,' Firenze said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

'You have betrayed our kind too often. You should be ashamed to be a centaur, you common mule.' Firenze stirred on the floor, but stayed his ground. 'Master –' Ronan talked up to the ceiling '–we gave you are words, and you gave us ours. Help us, _NOW!_'

And when that last word issued from Ronan's mouth, Harry's scar exploded with such a force that he was knocked onto the ground…he couldn't see…he was blinded by the pain…white-hot knives being pressed not only on his scar, but in his skin…his eyes were rolling madly…flashes of green light…he could distantly hear the footsteps going, and he could hear screams…

'Harry! They're in the school; they've got kids … Harry … Harry …' Hermione picked Harry up with difficulty; she was very weak. Harry looked around – there was only one centaur left. He was sprawled against the floor, his legs sticking out at all angles. His blond hair lolled on around him, like a halo, and his astonishingly blue eyes were wide open, a look off surprise on his face. Firenze was dead.

BANG!

Everyone jumped, and Hermione comforted a shivering Ron.

Dumbledore stepped into the Hospital Wing, accompanied by several stretchers.

'Poppy, would you be as kind as to –' he stopped as she saw Firenze's lifeless form. He walked forwards, put a hand to his chest, and breathed heavily. He waved his wand, and Firenze was shroud.

'Help!' Malfoy said. 'Help…quick…Dark Lord…help…'

Harry strode over to him, with Professor Dumbledore.

'What is the Dark Lord doing?' Dumbledore asked slowly. Malfoy turned his head to Dumbledore.

'My father…hasn't done…he punishes him…it hurts me…' he pointed to his chest '… inside … I feel … pain … Imperius … crucio ... all on me … I want … home … help me … help …' his voice was brought to a standstill.

'It's OK, Draco, we're here…nothing will harm you.' Dumbledore said.

Malfoy rocked backwards and forwards, and said no more.

Whaddya think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And could we get some revewis?

Over the next week, things got steadily worse. Hermione had eaten very little; and only when Dumbledore made her. Malfoy just slept on and on and Ron, although improving, was also showing very little signs of happiness. He would always groan, and, although most of the scars had healed, the gash on his throat was still there. Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix it herself, and on a cloudy afternoon, trained healers came in, accompanied by Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'Ron!' Mrs Weasley cried. She turned to Harry 'How is he?'

'He's a lot better,' he said truthfully. 'But he still has a nasty cut there –' he pointed to the slash on his throat. Mrs Weasley went as white as chalk, and only Mr Weasley, who was ghostly pale, talked.

'How're you Hermione?' He said in concern, whilst walking over to her. She was holding Ron's hand, looking unnaturally gaunt. Her face had little colour to it, and she had bags under her eyes. Her untamed hair lay wild, and she wore the same shabby robes day in and out.

'Me?' she said. 'I'm fine, just a bit anxious…you know…she gestured towards Ron and Malfoy, and finally at Harry. 'How's the,' she lowered her voice, 'Order going on? Is everything OK?' Her eyes were opened wide in concern. Mrs Weasley answered.

'Everything's fine, dear. We're tracking down Death Eaters, and we're reporting it all to the Ministry. The Order's bigger now we've gone public,' she smiled thinly. 'We're reporting everything to Fudge, but he doesn't print anything anymore. I've no idea why.'

'Never mind that, though,' Mr Weasley said, still looking concernedly at Hermione. 'Have you been eating? You're very pale.'

'I'm fine,' she insisted, though with little heart.

'If you need anything at all, you know we're here.' Mrs Weasley added.

'We're ready,' announced a blond Healer from the corner. He smiled briefly, and headed for Ron's bed. 'You'll have to step back, sweetheart, I wont be able to see him properly.' Hermione reluctantly let go of Ron, and Mrs Weasley embraced her in a half-hug. Hermione looked through her fingers, as though scared the healers might hurt Ron. Harry's leg gave a nervous twitch. He clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking.

The healers looked around Ron, and waved their wands intricately, prodding him every now and then. Though several blemishes disappeared, and the cut on his neck healed slightly, they had made no lasting improvement.

'Have you been applying the correct Potion?' the fair-haired Healer asked Madame Pomfrey, who nodded as if insulted, and waved the Potion bottle around. 'Alright then, I can see no reason why…why…why' his voice became strangled, and he could breath right. He clutched his throat, as if to throttle him self…it was like watching someone unwillingly committing suicide. 'Dark Lord … curse … death … eaters … help … help …' he was starting to sound like Malfoy, who also started yelping for aid. Harry had a guess what was happening, and went over to the Healer.

'Think of your family – your wife, kids,' he said, making it up, but the Healer resisted more, 'Think how much you hate them…make that voice in you head say no…_say no_..._Say NO_!'

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_' the Healer shouted, and he lay panting on the floor. 'St-stun me,' he said quickly. 'Stun me before they can curse me again, your friend will heal…watch out for…for…for…' he started to strangle himself again, and Hermione whipped her wand from her tatty robes.

'_Stupefy!_' she cried, and the man fell to the floor, his hand held loosely at his neck. 'He's not safe,' she said, 'Keep him in here; we can stun him regularly until V-Voldemort is gone. He might be there for some time,' she looked up at Mr and Mrs Weasley. 'You need to tell the Order, now…there might not be enough time.'

'I know where Dumbledore's office is, I'll go now,' Mrs Weasley said.

'I need to go and tell everyone else,' said Mr Weasley. He was even paler than before. He leant over Ron. 'I'll see you soon, son. Don't worry.'

Mr and Mrs Weasley both walked quickly from the wing.

The next day, Dumbledore came to the wing at lunch time.

'Afternoon, Professor,' Harry called, and Hermione merely nodded.

'Good afternoon Harry – Hermione. I see you are both well. As you may be aware, term-time is happening now. You have both missed a fair bit of term, but –' he waved away Harry's question '–I think it is time for you to go back to school. If you find this hard, in any way, please do not hesitate to tell me.' Harry glanced at Ron uneasily, and Dumbledore followed his gaze. 'You may visit your friend whenever you please, as long as it coincides with school rules. Many apologies, but I have to go to a meeting. I will see you two tomorrow. Goodbye.'

And he walked out of the Hospital wing.

The hospital wing had become Harry's home for a while; he had arranged he beds how he liked them, and moved various other bits of furniture around, which made him happier – he liked things his way.

What also pleased Harry was the fact that the twitchy first-year hadn't been seen since he went into his own private room. Only Madame Pomfrey saw him to give him food.

'He's not feeling his best, poor dear,' she would say.

He wasn't the only patient that wasn't feeling well. The people that Dumbledore'd dropped off were moving, but they were all green faced.

Only yesterday were some new students submitted to the hospital wing, with a variety of hexes done to them. They now arrived weekly, and, although Madame Pomfrey could heal them within seconds, it still bothered Harry – Hogwarts was usually a friendly school; why was there all this duelling all of a sudden?

Harry spent the last night in the Hospital wing reminiscing the days before he was stuck in the Hospital Wing … they felt like they were years ago. Harry remembered hiding from Ron and Hermione under the cloak, and vowed never to do it again.

He glanced over at Hermione, who was reading a thick book. She hadn't read for days; Harry supposed she thought she might be bottom of the class. Her eyes were reading so fast they were blurred. Harry presumed he would be very far behind the rest of the class. He thought again, and realised he wasn't as bothered as he thought he was. Then he thought of being an Auror, and resolved to work harder. He knew he ought to read books, too, and do homework, but he couldn't; he was permanently tired. He lent back onto his pillow.

'Night, Hermione,' he whispered. She smiled back at him, and finally went to bed.

In the morning, Harry woke up late. Professor McGonagall came to see them when they were having lunch, still in the Hospital Wing.

'You will start the term again after lunch. I daresay you will need more copies of your timetable. In either the Christmas, or Easter holidays we, the staff, will be glad to give you extra coaching, so you are to catch up on the work. Here is the list of things you have missed,' she handed them a piece of parchment, and both Harry and Hermione were pleased to see that it was short. Harry checked the list again, and saw that he already knew most of the things on there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But leaving the Hospital Wing was harder than he thought.

Hermione whispered something to Ron that Harry couldn't hear, but Ron smiled, and Harry said goodbye. They went strait for the common room, Hermione going over the things they needed to know.

To their surprise, no one pestered them too much about the night after Halloween. They talked to them perfectly normally, and Harry was grateful for it.

The lessons continued as though there had been no break in them; they were still on human Transfiguration, and Hagrid had brought another creature to his lesson.

'This,' he said 'is a Demiguise. Does anyone know wha' it does?'

'The Demiguise mimics a primate, but has the will to turn invisible,' Hermione answered. This explained why Harry couldn't see it.

'Excellent, ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, why are these beasts so rare?'

'No one really knows how many there are; they turn invisible when they sense danger,' said Hermione, again. 'They are also hunted with difficulty for their silver hair; it's spun into invisibility cloaks.'

'Ten more points,' Hagrid said, and Hermione beamed. It seemed that she was not behind at all.

Hagrid gave the Demiguise a stroke on the head, and it slowly came into view.

'Ooh,' the class chorused.

'Ooh' fitted the Demiguise nicely; Hermione was right; the Demiguise had silky, silvery hair, and it looked like a large ape. It picked up some nearby vegetation, and started munching on it.

'Now terday we're going ter learn how lo look after these creatures. This is the food they like ter eat…'

Hagrid showed them a large selection of foliage, and they started to prepare the food for the animal. Hagrid gave them no homework, and Harry knew this was because of him and Hermione, whom he beckoned over to him.

'How're yeh?' he asked them, as the rest of the class went up to the castle.

'I'm fine,' he and Hermione said together. And, in a sense, they were; they didn't feel ill, they were reasonably happy, and they weren't behind work. They had just seen too much in one hit. To both of them, the first term (that hadn't even finished yet) had dragged on and on.

Their little ray of sunlight was a nearby Quidditch match. Although this cheered Harry up slightly more than Hermione, it kept them both occupied.

Harry had to get the Quidditch team in Order. He found Katie n the common room after dinner.

'Hi Katie,' he said, and, instead of scowling at him, smile. Harry was relieved. 'What's the Quidditch team so far?'

'Well,' she said, 'now that you're back, you're Seeker, me and Ginny are chasers. There's this new kid, Andrea, have you heard of her? No? Well, she's very good, so she has to stay. I suppose the beaters are the same, you know, Sloper and Kirke you know –' Harry nodded glumly – they weren't very good, 'and, er, we just need a new keeper.'

'I suppose so,' said Harry. He felt very sorry that Ron couldn't play, but he needed to sort out the teams.

Harry put a notice up on the notice board the next day for Keeper tryouts on the Saturday. He asked McGonagall to book the pitch Saturday and Sunday, and she did.

On Saturday morning, Harry, accompanied by Hermione, who had nothing else to do (she had already finished the weekend's homework on Friday). He changed into his Quidditch robes, and gave Hermione the task of telling all the team where to sit.

Harry went outside, and took a deep breath. He hadn't been outside on such a nice day for a while. He kicked off on his broom, and felt, almost at last, that he was happy. He circled the stadium, and dived up and down. He saw Hermione lead the existing Quidditch team out (in their Quidditch robes) and other people who were trying out for keeper.

Harry wasn't quite sure on what to do. He decided, with help from Hermione and Katie that they should play as normal, but head for the person trying for keeper's goal. Harry also decided not to let out the snitch; he could watch the keeper instead.

'Whoa,' said Hermione, as she hovered near Harry; she was not too steady on a broom stick.

'OK,' he called out to the group that was watching him. 'I'd like to see these people –' he waved his hand at the new people, and asked for Katie to bring up the Quaffle, and Bludgers. He watched the new people as they did laps around the stadium. He could see one person who was having difficulty turning corners, and he ruled him out. If Harry didn't count him, there were only four other people: a fair-haired girl, a girl with long, dark hair that Harry was sure was Julie Applebry, and two twins that Harry had never seen before, but they both had brown hair. One had a smudge on his left cheek.

'What's your name?' Harry called to the blond girl.

'Alice Palladam,' she said nervously.

'Well, Alice, can you guard the goalposts first please?' Harry asked, and Alice zoomed off towards the hoops, and waited for the Quaffle, which he then threw to Katie. Only then did he realise that someone was missing.

'Where's Ginny?' Harry asked.

Hermione looked around, and shrugged her shoulders. Harry got the impression that she didn't care very much.

'Oh, I'm Andrea, the new chaser,' said a voice from behind.

Harry spun round and saw a pretty girl about the same height as Harry or Hermione. She had short, curly hair, which was loosely tied back. Harry was reminded of Cho; except that Andrea seemed happier.

'Good,' he said, smiling, and he watched play.

Alice was doing a very good job; she hadn't let one in – yet. Andrea was zooming towards the hoops, and put one through easily. She grinned at Harry, who gave her the thumbs up, watching her zoom of to the other end of the pitch.

'NEXT!' Hermione shouted, and Harry jerked his head back. The twin with the smudge on his cheek leapt up, going to replace Valerie, who shot off towards the changing rooms with a wave.

'Name?' requested Hermione, who was keeping score on a bit of parchment she had bewitched in front of her.

'Hector Briggins,' he replied eagerly. Harry hoped he was as good as his enthusiasm, but he wasn't. He let in all of them, apart from when Andrea felt sorry for him, and gave him an easy shot.

'YES!' he shouted, punching the air; as a result, he nearly fell off of his broom. Harry noted that it was a very kind thing for her to do.

'NEXT!' Harry barked. Hermione smiled, and poised her quill again, ready to strike.

The girl with the long dark hair stepped forwards; Harry had been correct:

'My name's Julie,' she said, giving him a nervous smile, which Harry returned.

She was tolerable, but not too good; she missed an easy save. A few minutes later, she missed another simple shot. Harry felt sorry for her, but called out –

'NEXT!' in his businesslike voice, and the last twin flew nervously towards, ready to defend.

The people who were beaters, Harry noticed, weren't doing very well. After a few minutes play, not only had Andrea scored three times, but Harry was nearly unseated by a Bludger – twice.

'Harry, can we go back inside now?' Hermione asked; she looked a bit queasy.

'Course,' said, Harry and he rounded up the team, and sent them off. Harry dived down to the ground, and the others dismounted neatly.

'C'mon,' said Harry. 'If we're lucky, we can finish that diagram thing.' Hermione nodded, and they set back to the Common Room, making sure that they didn't pass the Hospital Wing on their way.

If you review, you get a cookie AND the chapter after you review, I'll do a dedication...


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8. I OWN NOTHING what more do you people want? Its supposed to get darker now, but I dunno if I achieved it. Review!

In a few days time, it was clear to find that the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It reminded Harry that he had missed a lot of the first term. The air was icy, and their breath hung around them like clouds. The sudden change in weather meant that, in addition to being cold, some of their lessons were relocated; for instance, Herbology.

So after a warm breakfast of egg and toast, The Gryffindors trudged down to meet the Hufflepuffs in a spare classroom, where they spent a mercifully tepid lesson on highly exotic plants.

All the fireplaces in the castle were constantly alight, and students frequently rushed to them between lessons, including Harry and Hermione.

'I think it's even colder today,' chattered Hermione, as they leant closer to a blazing grate.

'Hope it clears up for the match,' Harry said, worriedly. He wasn't too worried for himself; he had flown in all sorts of weathers, but he was concerned for his team mates; most of them had only joined the team, and hadn't had much experience in drastic weather. Just as he thought this, Andrea came round the corner.

'Hi Andrea,' Harry and Hermione said in unison. She smiled, and headed for them.

'Hi. I was just thinking,' she said, as she turned to Harry, 'you know we might be playing in this weather?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, wondering what she was on about.

'D'you have time for a practise tonight, I mean, we don't want to lose because we're all frozen to our broomsticks, do we?' She laughed, and Harry grinned uncomfortably; that was exactly his problem.

'We can go train tonight,' he said, ignoring the mound of homework waiting for him, and he hurried off to Defence against the Dark Arts.

Snape wasn't in the lesson immediately. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief, for he and Hermione were rather late. They sat down at the back of the class, and Harry felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Ron's empty chair.

'D'you want to go and see Ron tonight? We haven't been for a while.' And this was true; they had been so immersed in their home and schoolwork, neither of them had much time to spare, meaning that they hadn't been to visit Hagrid for a while.

Hermione smiled, but put a finger to her mouth; audible footsteps were just outside the classroom, but to Harry and Hermione's amazement they carried on down the corridor. Harry now felt a surge of panic – where was Snape? Hermione was obviously thinking along the same lines, for she was sucking her quill, and shooting nervous glances to the open door.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to talk, he heard roaring sounds from the floors above.

'Centaurs!' Hermione gasped, and she grabbed her wand, and went outside the class room. 'Harry – they're coming this way!'

Although no one knew what Hermione was talking about, at her words, the Gryffindor's all leapt up, heading to the door; Harry was confused.

'No,' said Harry, and a couple of people turned their head's to his. 'NO,' he said louder, and people stopped. 'They're coming right at us,' he said, and he was certain they were; the deafening sound was getting louder and louder. Harry had to shout to make him heard. 'NOW EVERYONE _GET BACK_, AND GET YOUR WANDS OUT,' he bellowed, and Hermione shut the door with a wave of her wand. 'Good one,' Harry added appreciatively, and Hermione smiled shakily.

Meanwhile, every one was practically standing against the wall, Harry in front of all of them, like a dictator in front of his troops. Tears were streaming down most people's pale faces; they had never seen danger like this before.

Harry, who had had experience, said: 'Now, no one panic. We all know how to stun, right?' he asked, and every one nodded silently. Hermione sniffed loudly.

'Well, good, 'cause when they come in, we will have to stun them.'

'Harry,' Hermione suddenly said, as Harry was counting their numbers. 'Harry, what if they repel stunning? What if they're too magical?'

Harry's insides froze at these words, and he quickly issued new instructions.

'Right, listen up,' he called, but could barely hear his own words over the sound of the hooves, which were at least one floor above. Harry could hear screams, and panicked shouting. His heart was now beating very quickly. 'You remember the 'Impedimenta' jinx we did with Snape?' every one nodded mutely again, 'Well, we're going to have to use that. If it works, I'll run across them to Dumbledore's office. I know where it is; I'll be quickest.' At these words, Harry's heart jumped at the thought of the Mauderer's Map in his dormitory, floors, and floor's away. The screams grew louder, and they could now make up people trying in vain to stun the centaurs, but Hermione was right: it did nothing to them.

The strident sound of hooves slowed down. Pavarti and Lavender whimpered behind Harry.

'Get ready,' Harry said softly.

BANG!

'_Now!_' Harry cried, and everyone in the vicinity bellowed:

'_IMPEDEMTIA!_'

Harry's eyes were blinded, but he kept on uttering the jinx as quickly as possible. He saw a centaur head strait for Hermione, who screamed…

'_IMPEDEMTIA!'_ and a centaur was blasted off of his four feet. He remembered how they had murdered Firenze, and his hatred rose up … Hermione seemed to lose her voice, and Harry stood in front of her, blocking her from harm's way. Harry heard most of the footsteps running to the next classroom; they obviously thought this one was too much trouble.

'Stay here,' Harry yelled, and looked across at his classmates. Most of them were on the floor, including Neville and Lavender. Most people had been severely scratched, and everyone was panting very hard. Both centaurs and people littered the floor.

Harry didn't waste another moment, and, before heading to the headmaster's office, he pelted to the Hospital Wing, thinking of Ron.

Harry took a few hidden passageways and a lot of running before Harry reached his destination, but when he was there, he almost laughed with relief; the centaurs clearly hadn't been here, for the corridor was deserted, and looked perfectly normal.

He wrenched open the doors, to find Madame Pomfrey holding out her wand, and she uttered something towards Harry, who yelled '_Protego!_' just in time, and she was forced to duck onto the floor.

'The centaurs are coming up here, aren't they?' he gasped, looking at Ron, who looked very scared, his face even paler than before.

'Harry!' he said. 'What's happening? It's not the centaurs again, is it? ''Cause I don't think I can fight them, I don't feel right – I – I'

'Calm down,' said Harry, and he went over to check Ron was alright. Ron certainty sounded a lot better, and he was moving a lot more. Harry noticed that the gash on his neck looked miles better, and he smiled nervously.

'Sorry, mate, but the centaurs are in the castle,' he continued, and Ron yelped.

'Where's Hermione? Is she OK?' he said in a panicky voice.

'She's fine; we just had to fight of the herd …' Ron looked stunned and he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Are they gonna come up here, mate?' he asked.

'Dunno,' Harry said unhelpfully.

'You'd better go,' Ron said uneasily.

'You know, I _think_ the Headmaster knows already,' piped up an angry voice from behind them; Madame Pomfrey had got up form the floor at last, and was addressing them both.

'S'pose so – HEY!' he yelled, as the door behind them burst open. The unnaturally small first-year was standing in the doorway, holding his wand out.

'_Leave those centaurs alone_,' he said, in what Harry (and Ron, by the look on his face) considered to be an unnecessary objectionable tone.

'You _what_ now?' said Ron, looking thoroughly confused. 'They nearly killed Harry, and practically half the school, and we're s'posed to _leave them alone?_'

'Did you not hear what I said, Weasley?' the boy retorted, and Harry whipped his wand out.

'Go back to your room,' he snarled, uncomfortable aware of the raging footsteps above him. His scar gave a fresh twinge of pain, but he did not lower his wand.

The boy turned his wand onto Madame Pomfrey, and drew it back to make a slashing motion –

'_PROTEGO!_' Harry yelled, as he dived in front of Madame Pomfrey, and he only caught half of the spell. Madame Pomfrey was as still as ice. The boy drew his wand up again –

'_Stupefy!_' Harry yelled, but the boy ducked, and sent a green jet of light to him.

'_Protego_,' shouted Harry, but he knew it was no good.

In a second that contained an eternity, Harry looked into the small eyes of the boy, who was moving his lips soundlessly. Harry knew what was coming…that beam inched even closer, but…he couldn't kill him…it wasn't in the prophecy…but then_ what was going to happen?_

Harry's head zipped back to normal time, and was astonished to see the beam of light be deflected…Harry's scar opened with pain…his head was on fire…his eyes rolled in his head…and a shrill, harsh voice filled his head…

'_Fool! Why can't you kill the boy? Unless…'_ the piercing voice paused, Harry still gasping for breath … '_unless…unless…but how…'_

'Harry!'

The pain stopped as abruptly as it started, and Harry could see Ron's face swimming oddly above him.

'Ron?' he asked groggily. 'What 'appened to that boy? Am I dead?'

Ron laughed.

'No, but it kinda rebounded off, you know, on to that idiot. I think he's dead.'

Harry didn't feel the slightest bit sorry, and he was just about to tell Ron, when he heard a blast not too far from where he was.

'Stay here,' he said, and tore away from the Hospital Wing, embracing himself to curse the damned centaurs from Hogwarts. Serve them right, he thought, as he ran silently down the corridors and stair cases. They shouldn't be charging around the school…

Harry turned the corner just in time to see a bright flash of what seemed like lightning, and was blasted off of his feet, and did a spectacular skid down the corridor, his scar now panging against his forehead. He lifted his head up, and saw the magnificent outline of Dumbledore holding up his wand, and Harry heard the final hoof echo into the distance before he got up.

'Professor – how did you do that? What happened?' he said as he climbed to his feet. He rubbed his back where he had been thrown on; it was sore.

'Voldemort seems to be using the Centaurs against us.'

'How?'

'I have no real theory,' he said simply, and sighed. 'Round up anyone you can find, and take them to the Great Hall. I need to help some people.'

And he left a bewildered Harry in a rush.

Harry wasted no time, and ran back to the classroom he was in a minute ago.

'Harry, are you alright?' Hermione gasped. Harry waved his hand as though waving away the question.

'What about you? I thought you'd fainted…' Harry's voice trailed off as he looked around the classroom.

Some people like Neville were sill looking at the door, holding their wands. Pavarti and Lavender were still weeping, but keeping a wary eye on everyone else. Seamus was muttering under his breath, and Dean wasn't moving at all. Harry looked automatically around for Ron, and then remembered he just saw him in the Hospital Wing.

'Right then,' he called, and several people looked up, poking their heads from the limp centaurs. 'We're going to the Great Hall. Now. Seamus, take Dean; you can float him, or, whatever. Tell as many people as you can on the way there. Let's go.'

The journey down only a few floors was a short, frenzied one. People everywhere were lying, some shocked, some unconscious and some blatantly injured. Harry floated all of them down to the Great Hall, where he found a mound of familiar squashy sleeping bags that he was sure they used in his second year…

'Come on, Harry,' whispered Hermione. She looked scared and gaunt again.

Although Hermione fell asleep almost immediately, Harry noticed that others didn't.

Up until two o' clock in the morning, Harry was still issuing instructions, standing by the door. It felt odd to give our commands, but everyone obliged and stopped talking so that the people who were asleep could stay asleep. It ended up that Harry got no sleep at all, but kept a wary look out for any signs. He had still not seen Snape anywhere…

'_Potter!_' some one yelled Harry's name. 'Are you _alright_?'

Harry woke up out of a light dose, still aware of his surroundings, still holding out his wand, though; he noticed dimly, his grip had slackened. He looked up, and saw McGonagall striding towards him, in and out of sleeping bags.

J-j-just tired,' he yawned.

'Well, boy get some sleep. I will keep watch. Goodnight,' she added.

'Night, Professor,' Harry said sleepily, and went to his untouched sleeping bag, next to Hermione's.

All lessons were cancelled the next day, and students were encouraged to go out on the grounds. Harry knew the teachers were putting extra security on they castle. Under the Invisibility Cloak, Harry and Hermione crept up to the Hospital Wing to see Ron, who was looking miles better.

'Hello,' he said cheerfully. Something groaned next to them, and Harry turned and saw Malfoy still in the Hospital Wing. 'So what's new? Is the match still on?'

Harry laughed; Hermione smiled a little bit. 'I don't think you can play.' He said.

'Oh,' said Ron, his face falling. Hermione, noticing this, said:

'None of the replacements are that good.'

'Yeah,' said Harry, 'you're tons better.' Ron beamed.

'I s'pose I can listen to the commentary,' he said. 'Any idea who'll doing it?'

'No,' said Hermione and Harry together. 'You could watch from the window,' Hermione added, smiling faintly.

'Probably will,' said Ron glumly, looking out of the frosty window.

'Come on, team, you know we can do this,' said Harry. He was still worried about the conditions. Andrea, who was watching him, said that the weather was fine, grinning. Harry saw that she had a nice smile, and felt swoops in his stomach unconnected to the match.

'Anyway, we know we can beat Ravenclaw, don't we?' Harry added, and although they nodded, Harry could tell they weren't convinced.

'Let's go,' said Ginny, her usual grin in place, and, as they trudged outside to tumultuous applause, Harry caught sight of the commentary box… wasn't that –

'_Hermione!_' he said loudly, with much surprise. He smirked and mounted his Firebolt, and nearly flew off before Ravenclaw's captain; Rodger Davies, who offered him his hand. Harry shook it hastily, still not liking Davies, because he used to like Cho, who was obviously not on the team anymore. Davies was visibly Seeker.

'And the match starts! There's the sni- no I've lost it … well, never mind it's not my job to find it, is it?' Hermione laughed, and was obviously heartened to find that most of the seas of supporters (except for the ones dressed in green) were laughing too, even though Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw; it was a mark on how much they all hated Slytherin.

Harry swooped round the posts, and saw that his new keeper, Alice, had already saved a goal.

'Alice Palladam, new find of Gryffindor's has saved the first attempted goal – _watch out _– _that's a Bludger!_'

And she was right; a Bludger had flown strait for Kirke, who shrieked and dropped his bat. Many Slytherins, along with a few spiteful Ravenclaws roared their approval. The red and gold clad groaned as the Bludger contacted with Kirke's teeth. Madame Hooch pulled him towards her with a flick of his wand.

'Kirke's now being taken to the wing – he looks bad doesn't he?' Ginny grabbed the floating Quaffle, and scored ('Gryffindor score!') and then Katie seized the Quaffle and scored twice.

'THIRTY – ZERO TO GRIFFINDOR! Well done, Katie and Ginny! I mean, Bell and Weasley!'

Harry was still searching the stands fruitlessly. Davies was doing the same.

'Some new kid has the Quaffle – he's going to the goal! Oh no! He scored.' Hermione sounded most upset. Harry grinned. 'Thirty – ten,' she groaned.

In the next Snitch-free ten minutes, Ravenclaw had scored twice.

'Andrea's got the Quaffle – come on Andrea!' Half the crowd was screaming on Andrea, who put the goal away easily. She was halfway through doing a small, lap of honour when the vast Ravenclaw beater jabbed her with the elbows.

'HEY!' yelled Hermione, scandalised, 'That's cheating!' And, sure enough, Madame Hooch gave a loud blast on her whistle. Davies flew down to her and started yelling –

'I don't think yelling at the referee is wise – yep, I'm right –' Madame Hooch gave another two blasts on her wand, indicating three penalties. Harry, although she thought she was acting slightly biased, was thankful – he hadn't seen the snitch yet.

Andrea took all three, and put them away very easily. She smiled at Harry, who had lifted his arm to wave at her and dropped five feet in the air. She laughed, and Harry caught sight of the Snitch at the other end of the pitch. He dived; the Snitch was very near the ground.

'Harry – I mean, Potter's seen the Snitch! Look at him go!'

The Snitch was moving very quickly, and Harry could hardly keep up with it. Davies was just behind him – Harry could smell his putrid breath. Suddenly, Davies dug his elbow into Harry's chest, and Harry flinched.

'YES!' Harry heard Davies roar; he evidently thought he had caught the Snitch, but he was very much mistaken. Enthralled by the success of harming Harry, Davies had patently forgotten to catch the Snitch. Harry laughed as Madame Hooch called for another penalty. Ginny scored yet another goal, making the score –

'SEVENTY – TEN! Wow! We're – I mean Gryffindor are in the lead!'

No sooner had these words escaped Hermione's mouth had Ravenclaw scored–

'_Five times?_ How did that happen? I mean – well I meant that – well the point is – _COME ON, ANDREA!_' Andrea was streaking off with the Quaffle that a Ravenclaw chaser had dropped. She hurled it to the left goal post, but Harry didn't see this; he had just spotted the Snitch near the commentary box.

'Oi Davies, look over there!' he yelled, and a successfully confused Davies spun round as Harry dived for the Snitch. He could hear Davies shouting behind him as his hand closed over the Snitch. Hermione was shouting the score.

'230 – 60 TO GRIFFINDOR! GRIFFINDOR WIN BY 170 POINTS!'

'Well done Harry!'

'You were great!'

'A hundred and seventy-two points? We could win the cup!'

'Yeah, we could win the cup!'

Harry was bombarded in a many-armed hug all the way up to the changing rooms. No one could stop grinning; laughter was infectious. Their joy lasted all the way up to the Common room for a celebrations party.

Harry clambered through the portrait hole with difficulty because so many people were trying to help him in. As soon as he got through the hole, he saw a group of people around a blushing Hermione, who called out to Harry.

'Harry! You were great! We're tied with Slytherin, who beat Hufflepuff!'

'You didn't say you were going to commentate!' said Harry amazedly.

'Surprise!' she said bashfully. 'I thought Ron would like it. Ooh, should we go and see him; I know he'd like to see you after you won by that much!'

'You too, I bet he'd never have thought you'd commentate. In a good way, of course,' he added, though Hermione smiled anyway.

Harry noticed how deserted the corridors were, and, although Hermione pointed out that everyone was probably in their Common Rooms, discussing the match, Harry felt that it was eerie.

When he got into the Hospital Wing, Ron was clearly waiting for them.

'HARRY! HERMIONE! We won!'

Harry beamed with Hermione as they walked towards Ron's bed, which had been moved towards the window as Hermione had suggested.

'Good match, though, eh?' Ron said. He looked round at Hermione. 'You never said you would commentate!'

'Well, I doubt I'll commentate again, I was awful.'

'Come off it, you were great!' Ron said, chuckling. 'We won by loads, though. 'Have we still got another match? Do you think I could come? D'you –' Ron was saying questions so quickly, Harry could hardly keep up. Hermione was looking at him confusedly.

'Well, as soon as you come out of the Wing, you can be keeper. Alice isn't that good.'

'We miss you, you know,' said Hermione sadly. Harry could tell Ron was quite pleased with himself. Ron certainty looked better, but he was still paler than usual. Hermione, who had noticed this, said, 'You can probably come out in time for Christmas and the holidays.' Ron nodded, and then looked worried.

'I 'avent learnt anything really this year,' he said anxiously.

'Well, neither have Harry and me,' said Hermione. 'McGonagall said we could take extra lessons. I asked her, but she said I wasn't too far behind, and gave me some essays.'

'Lucky you,' said Ron. Hermione smiled.

'I'm not gonna ask for essays, are you nuts?' asked Harry incredulously, who was a bit slow on the uptake because he was reflecting the match and his excellent team mates, Andrea in particular … she had scored so many goals … she had a very pretty smile, too …

'Harry? Harry?'

'What?' he said, poking his head out from his small fantasy. 'Eh?'

'Never mind, honestly,' Hermione said. 'Well, I hope you can come out for Christmas, it would be great, Ron.'

'S'pose it would,' he smiled.

Harry and Hermione slowly got up and bade Ron goodbye again.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK does. So stop reminding me, already!

This chapter gets a bit darker. Remember Andrea from beforehand? Well, she comes back in this one.

Harry received a number of surprises on Christmas day. The first came in the form of a much larger than usual pile of presents at the end of his bed; Harry could feel the bed being heaved downwards at his feet. Without opening his eyes so much, he felt his way to the end of his bed, shoved on his glasses, and opened the nearest present to him. It was from Fred and George. It was a shaking round sphere, and Harry was reminded of the prophecy. His insides squirmed at the thought of it. He grabbed another present to distract himself; it had an untidy scrawl on it: Hagrid's present. It turned out to be a handful of silvery treads of what Harry assumed to be -

'Wow – is that Unicorn hair?' said a voice next to him in interest.

'RON!' Harry yelled, turning around. And there Ron was, looking pallid but very happy, sitting in piles of strewn wrapping paper. Harry noticed that he had a massive mound of presents, too. Harry picked out a present with Ron's handwriting on it, and Ron picked up Harry's gift. Before Harry had even unwrapped his present, Ron let out a whoop of laughter.

'_How to keep a cool head when the Quaffle flies at you_,' he read from the front of the book, which had a large picture of a confused witch on the front, a red ball zooming to her head. 'Very funny. Wish I'd've got you a book.'

'I don't,' said Harry. 'This _Party-Pack_ is great – we can use it for when we win the Cup!' Ron laughed, and started ripping paper off his festive gifts.

It ended up that Harry's surprises didn't stop there. Hermione dropped in on them, giving them their presents. Ron got Keeper gloves, and Harry received a massive bag of enchanted sweets he assumed came from Honeydukes. Whilst he was munching on a liquorice wand, he opened a model of a Quidditch pitch from his team mates, and he amused himself by poking the flying brooms. Harry supposed he was to use this for tactics. He got a bag of Dungbombs from Andrea, whom Harry had almost forgotten to give a present. Only last night did he give her the present of a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. He got the usual Weasley Jumper, but instead of mince pies, it came with a treacle tart, which Harry started munching on immediately, throwing aside the Bertie-Bott's-Favourite-Beans. He now obtained a set of Gobstones from Lupin, which looked at him menacingly. Only after unwrapping everything did he get another surprise.

'Hey – Harry!' came a familiar voice near the door. But it couldn't be …

'Fred? George?'

'Merry Christmas to you too,' said a grumpy George. 'In future, we'd like a better welcome. How're you, Ron?'

'Fine. Where's my present?' he asked.

'Hold your Hippogriffs. This is for Harry,' he threw Harry a present.

'You've already got me one, he said, pointing to the vibrating ball. George waved his hand impatiently. 'Never mind.'

'This one's for Hermione.' He threw her a present, which she caught, surprised. Ron coughed loudly and indignantly.

'Oh, yeah,' said Fred, enjoying the delay of Ron's present. 'Here's to you, little bro'.'

Harry opened his present cautiously, and then smiled: they were a box of violently decorated Ton-Tongue-Toffees. Harry remembered the time when Fred gave Dudley a Toffee, and grinned. He wondered if Dudley would fall for it again.

'What's this?' asked Ron, looking at his present. It looked like a purple cube, but it was glittering strangely, and floating up in the air, revolving.

Fred and George grinned in an evil sort of way. Fred stepped up to it.

'Ron Weasley,' he said clearly, and the cube stopped immediately. Harry heard a big breath and the cube yelled –

'_Ron Weasley –_ _I expected better of you! Sneaking off with her, you MAKE ME SICK!_'

Everyone was momentarily stunned. Seamus, Dean and Neville woke up with a start.

'What was _that_?' he asked.

'Instant Insult maker. We made it ourselves. Great for ideas for Howlers.' He grinned wickedly again.

'They make up insults?' said Hermione. 'That's very good magic.'

Everyone smiled – she wasn't even being sarcastic.

'Open yours up, then,' Fred said, and she did. It turned out to be a book.

'_A hundred ways to use magic – for clever Witches and Wizards_. Well, I suppose at least you think I'm clever.'

'Clever? You're a genius!' said Ron. Hermione blushed, and Ron smiled embarrassedly.

Fred and George looked between them.

'Is there something we've missed?' he said.

Bet there is,' said George, evidently thinking.

Ron blushed. George put two and two together.

'Oho!' he said. 'How come you didn't tell me, Ron?'

Fred obviously had just cottoned on; 'Don't tell him, tell _me_. I'm your brother.'

'Yeah,' said George, 'and so am I.'

Harry was laughing, and spilled some of the contents on his bed, including the sphere.

'Yeah, just asking, what _is_ that thing?'

'I thought you'd've realised by now. It's a – well, open it, then.'

Harry prised it open, and a pearly white figure rose up. Harry was reminded horrible of the dusty orbs in the Department of Mysteries.

'Let me see…' the thin lady crooned, shawls draped around her. 'For when would you like to know your destiny?'

'Er,' said Harry.

'Christmas Evening,' said Fred instantly.

'Now then,' the lady dropped her voice to a whisper. 'I have foreseen Dark Magic in the darkest of places in store for you all … keep your wits about you, and you,' she paused, '_may_ survive. Goodnight.'

And she went back into the sphere Harry was clutching.

'Is this a spoof, too?' Harry asked Fred.

'I would say vaguely accurate. Probably means more centaurs.'

'Great,' said Ron and Hermione together glumly.

'Well, don't worry your heads about it. It's gonna happen anyway.'

'True. Aren't you going to ask us how long we'll be here for?'

'How long?' said Hermione.

'Just for the last two terms. Redo our N.E.W.T.s, that kinda thing.'

'Well, good,' said Harry forcefully. 'Now we have a very good team – you two are now beaters. I'm Captain.'

'Good one,' said George.

'Cheers,' said Harry, and they all went down to their Common Room to enjoy their presents.

Dinner that day was the same as usual; mounds of Turkeys, hundreds of potatoes, plates and plates of vegetables. Harry was sure that something bad was going to happen, what with what happened at the last feast, and with the eerie prophecy. Harry shook his head. He didn't believe the prophecy, but this still didn't make him feel any better.

But the evening passed without incident, and Harry was alone at the table, apart from Fred and George, who kept on having people come up to them, congratulating them on their shop and telling them all about their great escape last year.

'Er – if you want,' Fred said reluctantly, passing his autograph to an excited Gryffindor first-year.

'Thanks,' he squeaked, and bounded off.

'Odd, aren't they?' Fred said to Harry who was laughing silently. Harry nodded. 'Come on; let's go to the Common Room.'

Halfway up a staircase, George was hailed by a group of third-year girls, who all wanted his auto graph first.

'Hey,' said Fred. 'I look just like him, you know!'

George grinned, and passed half the stack of cards to Fred. Harry noticed that they had identical signatures, except for the "G" and the "F" at the start of them.

'I'll see you guys later,' Harry chuckled, as more people came up.

'Can I have an autograph?' a little girl asked. She must have been half the size of Harry. Her eyes were wide and expectant, and Harry hastily wrote his name on a piece of parchment.

'Thank you!' the girl said and skipped happily off. Feeling rather bigger than he was, Harry took a hidden passage and was smiling until a struggling scene caught his eye. His smile ran off of his face like Stinksap. Andrea was back against the wall, but Harry couldn't see her; some person about a head taller then Harry was leaning over her. Harry could only tell it was Andrea by her voice; it was very dark.

'Get _off_ of me, go away you filthy little ball of – _Aaargh!_' Andrea fell silent except for some struggling sounds. Then the tall person spoke.

'Stay still, idiot girl, listen to master.'

Andrea screamed. Her scream woke Harry up from a nightmare he thought was happening. He needed to help her… _but _ _he must help the master_… The large boy had cornered her again; Harry could see his almost magical shadow through the thin rays of light in the gloom.

'No!' she shrieked, 'Take _that!_' Harry heard a sound that made him quite sure she had just slapped him. 'Slytherin slime. _Pertrificus tota–_ _Aah_! Another blow from the boy put Harry in his senses.

'Stupefy!' he yelled, and he keeled over. 'Andrea, are you alright?'

Andrea was silently crying. Her robes look a mess, Harry thought; I should have stopped him sooner. Harry went over to her and hugged her. She held on to him tight.

'Thank you,' she whispered in his ear.

'It's OK. It's all alright. Wait – what are you doing?'

Andrea had waved her wand at the stunned student, and ropes instantly covered him.

'Let's leave him there all night,' Harry suggested.

'All week, more like,' Andrea was staring at the covered body with so much hatred in her eyes, Harry was momentarily shocked. He quickly pulled himself together.

'Let's just go, but don't tell anyone,' he warned.

'Like I will. Honestly,' she muttered, and turned to Harry. 'Will you stay with me tonight? Just in the Common Room.' Harry saw that she was still shaking. He led her up to the Common Room, holding out his hand which she gratefully clung onto.

The Common Room was noisy and rowdy, and Andrea was called over to some of her friends, but she stayed next to Harry, who went to sit with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

'You guys are late,' Hermione observed, and perhaps she was about to say something else to tell them off, but Harry saw her catch Andrea's eyes and she said nothing of that sort. 'Come sit down, by the fire; you look cold.'

'I'm not cold,' Harry said, but he sat on the hearthrug next to Hermione anyway. He lent over Hermione to Ron, and grabbed some Chocolate Frogs. He chucked one to Andrea.

'Eat,' he said, after she stared at it for a while. Harry opened his own and bit off the head.

Conversation ran late that night although it was punctured with a lot of yawns.

'You know, we should go to bed now, or we'll be sleeping all of tomorrow.'

'What's wrong with that?' Ron asked, after yawning.

'Well, I didn't think you'd like to waste one of the days of your holiday, would you?'

Ron grumbled, but nodded all the same. Fred and George pulled off to bed shortly after this. Andrea sighed, and got up as well.

'Sleep safe,' Harry said, before he even knew it. Andrea bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thanks for everything,' she whispered quietly, so only Harry could hear. He gave her the thumbs up, which went unnoticed by Ron or Hermione, as they were saying a thoroughly nonverbal goodnight. Harry smiled, picked up his things and went to bed.

Harry had very weird dreams that night. Firstly, he dreamt that the was running for the Prophecy, which was too high, and Harry couldn't reach it on his Nimbus Two Thousand … then Harry remembered that the Whomping Willow had destroyed it, and his broom broke, and he was falling, falling, falling into –

He was slithering along the ground, as cool as a snake … Snake? Harry wondered … and then he recognised the white walls and the big black door at the end of the corridor … Harry knew where he was… he was in the Department of Mysteries …Harry hated this place … he realised he was in a dream, and he started to thrash around and around until his covers came off of his bed. He rolled over and didn't remember the dream the next day.

It turned out Hermione was right – Harry didn't wake up until well after lunch, where he found Hermione and Ginny downstairs. Ginny's hair looked very wild, like she hadn't brushed it for days. She was also pointing at Hermione with her wand. Harry didn't like this scene at all. He crept down the stairs and pointed his wand at Ginny's back. Hermione looked at him fearfully, but Harry made a "no" gesture in the air, and Hermione whipped out her own wand at the back of her top, and pointed at her.

'The brave Mudblood,' Ginny taunted, and Harry's bloods raced with anger…_How dare her?_ 'You're a bit alone now, aren't we?' Harry raised his wand … what he needed now was a good spell to cause her pain …

The Girls' Dormitory door opened, and Andrea came through. Harry turned around to her, and made another "no" gesture with his hands, but Andrea simply stood there shocked, as Ginny had just said 'You don't have the guts, Mudblood, do you? You worthless little tiny –'

Hermione looked at Harry, who had not yet acted. Ginny followed her gaze, and spun around. '_Pertrificus Totalus!'_ she yelled, and Harry felt as though his brain had been numbed, his arms snapped to his side, and his legs locked together. Harry could still hear and see though, but his blood felt as though it had stopped moving. I scared Harry so much, he barely heard Ginny stun Hermione ('_Oh!_') or see Andrea raise her wand as Ginny laughed maniacally. All he saw was Ginny's body keel over onto his. He couldn't even feel her, but he felt himself lurch forward.

'Harry! Hermione! Are you Ok? Fine, fine,' she said to herself. 'Stupid question, really. _Renervate_. She said, pointing her wand at Harry, who started to get the feeling back in his fingers and legs. As soon as he could move his mouth, Harry thanked her. Andrea helped him up.

'I don't believe she did that,' she said, looking at Ginny's lifeless form. Just then Ron burst in half dressed with his socks on his hands. His eyes flew from Harry and Andrea, who were standing in between Ginny and Hermione. Ron tore his eyes from Hermione.

'What the HELL has been going on here?' he bellowed. 'Tell me now _what happened_. _NOW!_' he added, just in case neither Harry nor Andrea understood.

Harry's anger rose up again, and said in a livider voice than he had expected: 'Ginny was cursing Hermione. Literally. She called her Mudblood and everything foul. Oh yeah,' Harry turned to Hermione. 'Renervate,' Hermione's eye's flickered, and she tried to get up, but Andrea pushed her down and told her to lie still. Hermione caught sight of Ron, and her eye's widened before they shut again. 'See, this is the work of you _beloved_ sister.'

'I didn't say she was _beloved_, and in case you haven't noticed, Harry,' he added heatedly, 'I believe you, dung-brain. Is Hermione OK?' he fled down the stairs, jumped Ginny's limp body and put his arm around Hermione.

'Stop jumping down my throat,' he shot at Harry, who felt ashamed at opening his mouth. Harry then realised that not once that morning had Ron said he was on Ginny's side.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, and went over to Hermione too. 'Thanks, Andrea,' he said, and Andrea blushed.

'I should have been quicker on the uptake,'

'You were better than me,' Hermione interrupted. 'I was useless. She'd been saying rubbish for a quarter of an hour, and I would have probably been hurt badly if Harry hadn't have come down.' She smiled at Harry.

'Its fine, though, everything's over. 'Yeish,' He added, 'how much more of this am I supposed to take. This is supposed to be holidays.'

'Talk about it,' said Ron. 'I'm listening to Hermione next time, I'm going to bed at half past six every morning, don't laugh – I will!' he added, as everyone else laughed.

Unfortunately, laughter was rarely heard in the castle in the next few days. It seemed that centaurs were hiding in the Ravenclaw tower, so Ravenclaws were put in a temporary dungeon. All of the Ravenclaws complained; the dungeons were very cold and clammy.

'Can't we just have a free classroom or something?' Harry saw Terry Boot ask McGonagall on his, Ron's and Hermione's way down to The Great Hall.

'Sorry, Boot, but rules are rules.'

'What rules?' Terry Boot asked.

'Just a temporary Common Room. Now go enjoy it.'

Terry Boot didn't need telling twice; McGonagall's lips were very thin, and she was white, shaking with unpredicted fury. Harry lowered his drawn wand, and felt Hermione and Ron do the same behind him.

'Potter! Keep your wand out, foolish boy – there are too many dangers – you must understand!' she said, turning around.

'It's OK, Professor,' Hermione said calmly, although her wand hand was shaking.

And as they went strait to the Great Hall, people called out to them, cold and hungry. Some of them were injured.

'Please help me,' a tall seventh-year cried from the ground. 'I think my leg is broken.'

'_Ferula_!' Hermione said. 'Can you walk now? You look like you need some food.' The tall boy nodded and got up without wincing.

Hermione helped another two people on the way, and Harry soon forgot he was in Hogwarts, and realised that he was in some kind of war.

'_Stupefy! Impedemtia! Stupefy! STUPEFY!'_

'What now,' grumbled Ron, his stomach rumbling louder. Hermione grimaced as they went down the final corner to their breakfast. Two girls that looked like they were in their first year were having what seemed like a duel.

'OI!' yelled Harry, 'Break it up, will you? There are centaurs running loose and – hey – are you even listening?' he added, for the girls were not listening. One of them sent a stunner at Harry, who ducked. The other girl blasted Ron off of his feet.

'Right – you two – listen,' Hermione said calmly, though Harry could see some anger in her eyes, walking to them with her wand down. Both girls flicked their heads, maniac grins on their faces.

'Oh yeah?' said one girl.

'Get over it, frizz-hair.'

Hermione just laughed.

'You can hit each other with as many spells as you like – damage yourselves – have fun,' Hermione began. 'But never, _ever_ hit my _BOYFRIEND!'_ and on the last word of her sentence she slashed her wand through the air, and both girls were blasted off of their feet, and remained unconscious where they fell. Harry was stunned.

'Remind me never to make you angry,' he said, and Hermione smiled a little bit. 'Come on, we can put him in a class room,' and, when Hermione looked scandalised, he added: 'It's like a spare Hospital Wing; the one upstairs is full.'

He carried Ron to the spare class room and Hermione saw another person on the floor, and went to pick her up. Harry was just laying Ron down on a spare bed, when someone said 'Listen to me Harry, oblige me, you will be rewarded.' Harry was shocked and hurled out of the empty classroom. He was just coming out of the class room when Hermione said 'Luna, are you alright?'

'What's wrong?' Harry said instantly, coming out of the unused room.

'Some person attacked me from behind,' Luna gasped, all of her dreaminess gone from her; Harry was scared; she had never looked so bad. She was panting all over, and she had sweat on her forehead. She was also shivering. Luna mimed something hitting her chest, and pulled back her top robe, and Harry saw a lot of blood. Hermione screamed out loud.

'We need to get you to the Hospital Wing,' she said, unnecessarily.

'No,' panted Luna. 'I just want some –' she took a great shuddering breath '– food.'

'OK then, lets get some breakfast,' Harry said, and Luna lent on him as they went round the corridors.

But as soon as Harry kicked open the doors it was very apparent that no one was having breakfast. Students were running around in the Great Hall; some scared, some clearly enjoying the horrible billowing tension seeping from corner to corner in the classroom … nearly everyone had their wand out. Half the students were duelling; the other half were panting, bleeding or screaming on the floor, or eating calmly at the high table; there was no sign of the Professors.

'Oh my god,' Hermione whispered finally, as she looked around the scene of terror. Her eyes were on the wounded, and she rushed to help them. Harry was looking at the back of the Great Hall, where some people looked very relaxed. Harry spotted Hannah Abbot, a lot of Slytherins, Katie Bell, and some older Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry thought that they all looked pale, and he was just about to get a closer look at the bags under their eyes when a hand fell on his shoulder.

'Oh,' said Harry. 'It's you, Malfoy. What's wrong now?' he added, for Malfoy looked much worse than the people eating eggs and kippers at he high table; his eyes were red and puffy, and he had scars to rival Ron's. His mouth was sagged open in an almost silent scream, and his robes were dirty.

'Help me, Harry,' Harry cringed a bit; he preferred Malfoy calling him Potter; he was so used to it. 'The Dark Lord … he is practically here – no friends either – neither … help me … Dark … Lord bigger … pain on my-' Malfoy clutched his heart. Harry was scared; all his hatred for Malfoy had ran out.

'Hermione!' he bellowed, and she ran over, after fixing a splint on a fourth-year. 'Talk to Malfoy. Make him feel better, do what you can. I'll clean stuff up,' he added, for Hermione was glancing around the hall.

As Hermione bent over Malfoy, Harry went to a frozen girl, who, by her height, had to be a second- or third-year.

'Renervate,' he said, pointing his wand at her. 'Now, lie still for a moment. Is that your friend?' he added, as the girl, although she was very scared kept looking over at two girls bleeding profusely from their heads. 'I'll be there. Just, er, keep your wand out and don't look for trouble.'

'Thanks,' the girl muttered, and Harry hurried over to the two girls huddled together. One of them seemed unconscious.

'Right then,' he said, and started muttering the incantation for blood removal under his breath. The wounds healed up for a couple of seconds, and then started bleeding copiously. Harry brushed her hair away from her, and gasped; these two were evidently Cho Chang, and one of her friends.

'Cho, listen to me,' he said, and she jerked her head towards him; a big mistake; the gash in her head enlarged, but she didn't seem to care. She held her hand to his face, but Harry pulled back … he wasn't interested in her anymore. He was in a war now …

A shrill scream punctured the lazy chatting, the gasps and sobs of injured and they soothing voices of the helpers like Harry.

'_CENTAURS!_'

More screams followed this, and Harry whipped his head round, and his heart sank; they were right. Centaurs were trotting in, but, to Harry's astonishment, they went for the high table.

'We have done as ordered,' said the sorrowful voice of a centaur. 'Now you do it.'

'Oh yeah? Show me?' said Hannah Abbot, and the last centaur come in, dragging a sack, which everyone not on the high table was watching, frightened. He tossed the bag in the air, and, this time, every one shrieked out loud; hundreds of cats, owls and toads fell out the bag. They were all dead. Most people ran up to their beloved animal, but most with little hope. Harry saw that they had been murdered in such chilling ways that Harry didn't want to repeat them. He saw a teary Hermione next to her cat, Crookshanks, who looked like he had been strangled. Harry, with a sinking heart spotted the familiar white speck of owl among the usual brown and black.

'Hedwig,' he whispered sadly, but, as he went closer, he saw that it wasn't Hedwig, but a grey bird that Cho was crying over. Harry moved over to Hermione, who, Harry was shocked to see, was sitting next to Malfoy, who was holding a pure black, and clearly dead, owl. Harry hugged her, and she sobbed into his shoulder for a long time.

No one was looking forward to going back to school, and, on the last day of the holiday, Harry met his final surprise. McGonagall was giving out a notice. Harry knew that she only gave out notices in the Gryffindor Common Room of something ad had happened. Harry wondered what it was this time.

'Extra safety measures will be taken. Your wand must be with you at all times. You will all be given these,' she waved a buzzing key-ring thing, 'which will tell you if danger is about. If it should buzz, then wands out, and drop everything you are doing. Leave nothing behind. I am sure some one will look after you.' At these words, Harry noticed a number of people looking at him. He determinedly kept his face to the front, his cheeks glowing.

'Stay safe. Under no circumstances are you to go after these centaurs, or approach anyone dangerous. Including your friends. _No one can be trusted_. No one. Good night.' She gave out everyone buzzing cuboids before she left. Harry felt his; it was warm and was faintly glowing. He went over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still crying. Ron looked very sad, too.

'Is Hedwig OK? He asked Harry.

'She's fine.'

'Great, really great,' Ron said, but he didn't have his heart in it. Harry guessed that Pigwidgeon had died, too.

Harry didn't know where to sit; Ron and Hermione were cuddled up together, Ron stroking Hermione's hair, Hermione crying silently. Harry noticed a silent body near the fire. He guessed it was Andrea. He was right.

'Hey – Harry,' a voice softly called across the room.

'Hey Andrea,' Harry said. Andrea must have lost a pet too, Harry thought, because she was much paler than usual, and her usual lovely curly hair was limp and lank. Harry hugged her.

'Are you OK?' he asked her, and then almost kicked himself for asking it. She nodded dimly. 'Here – come sit by the fire – you look as bad as you did the other – oh.' Harry had the sense to shut up there. They joined the many others by the roaring fire. Harry put his arm around her.

'Look, did anything else happen,' he said, softly into her ear.

'How did you guess?' she whispered. Harry shrugged as best as he could with his hands on Andrea's waist.

'Listen, they won't go near you again,'

'Says who?'

'Me,' said Harry simply. 'I won't let them go near you.' He said, and caught sight of Ron and Hermione entwined. Harry had a strong urge to kiss Andrea, but he knew he would never take advantage of her, so he sat by her all night, keeping her close and only going up to bed after she did.

Review and I'll love you forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

In Harry's lessons he noticed that there were a lot more supply-teachers than usual. In Charms, a young woman was teaching them non-verbal Charms. Not one of them got it, even Hermione, who still looked distracted. In Potions, they still had Clankship, though she looked thinner, and her hair was tied back more often. Harry noticed that her nail varnish had chipped. Snape was no longer in any defence against the Dark Arts lessons, and they were never sent a cover. Harry, among many other students went to an unused classroom or a secret passage way where they had less chance of being attacked.

Although no one mentioned it, Harry had become their sort of leader. Harry didn't mind, and, although he didn't say it, he thought that he was the best one to lead the others, anyway, as he had had the most experience. Every time their mysterious objects given to them by McGonagall vibrated, everyone looked around at Harry.

'C'mon,' Harry said, 'we need to get out of here – you know the centaurs go to classrooms.'

And they all sped out of their empty Defence against the Dark Arts classroom (Clankship fled to the staffroom), and Harry told them to be quiet, and led them down a corridor, thinking of the Mauderer's map he had left in his closet in his dormitory.

Harry swore under his breath; he had led them down the wrong corridor.

'What's wrong, Harry?' Hermione said. Several people echoed her. 'Aren't we going to go through the witch?'

'You are a GENIUS!' Harry practically yelled. 'Right,' he said, addressing all the class, which were all Gryffindors. 'We're going to go through here, one by one.'

'Harry, they're coming closer,' Neville whined. Harry swore again.

'_Dissendium_,' he muttered, and the one-eyed witch's hump opened, and Harry shepherded the small crowd through it. He could hear drunk yells that reminded him of the scenes of horror at the Quidditch World Cup. 'Hurry!' he said, and he helped Lavender, Pavarti, Neville (who needed a push up), Seamus, Dean and Ron through.

'Hurry, Hermione,' he said; she was just looking at him.

'You're the best leader we've ever had,' she said, and she disappeared through the hole. Harry climbed through himself, and sealed the hole shut with magic.

'Don't go anywhere!' he yelled; Dean was looking around the dark corner which Harry knew led to Honeydukes. Dean came back to Harry.

'Now, all we need to do is keep quiet. Only we, and possibly Fred and George know about this – DUCK!' he bellowed, as the hole above them opened again.

'Talk of the flipping devil,' he grumbled, as Fred and George, with the rest of their class jumped in. They started talking loudly.

'Shut UP!' he yelled, and everyone fell silent, except for the drip of the dirt dripping from the ceiling. 'Now, all we need to do is keep very, very quiet. Can anyone conjure stuff up, like food? I know Hermione can do a good fire,' he said, and Hermione said 'Stay back,' and she pointed her wand at the middle, where a roaring fire sprang immediately up. She had also managed to put a fire-grate up. The older people drew food from thin air, and everyone was eating, almost happily.

But what scared them most was the centaurs that kept on running on overhead. Harry decided it was best of they stayed the night down in the cave. Just as Fred was conjuring up sleeping-bags, a tall, thin girl let out a yell.

'What?' said a few people.

'Quiet,' said Harry. Everyone fell unspoken, and Harry asked her what was wrong.

'Katie's not here – you know Katie Bell, don't you? We've got to find her.'

'No, we can't,' said Harry, into the eerie silence. 'Voldemort has her already,' he said, and a lot of people flinched. 'But they won't get you of you just go to bed, and keep the noise down.'

Harry stayed watch with Ron and Hermione.

'I wasn't here last time,' Ron whispered, way past midnight.

'You weren't, were you?' said Harry. 'You didn't miss much, I promise.' Hermione laughed.

'You better hope there isn't a next time, either. They'd shut the school down now, but no one can tell the outside world what's happening. Dumbledore's even gone somewhere. I've no idea where, though.' She added, for Harry whipped his head around very quickly.

Harry woke up the next morning to hear a tap, tap sound above him. It was too light to be a centaur.

'Whassat?' Ron asked groggily. 'Sounds like an owl.'

'Keep your voice down,' Harry implored, gesturing at Hermione, and then at everyone else. Ron got up, and then pulled the letter through the hole. Harry saw the confused owl fly off. Harry hoped it was still alive when it had gotten past the school gates; all owls being sent in were killed, as well.

'I don't believe it,' Ron said rather loudly, and several people grunted in their sleep. 'Doesn't he know, flipping ba–'

'_Ron_,' said Harry, 'keep your voice _down_. Now, tell me who the letter's from,' Harry said, although he had already guessed.

'Krum,' Ron said with a lot of hatred.

Oh dear, Harry said in his head.

'Look, he doesn't know about you and Hermione does he? How was he supposed to know?' But Ron had already thrown the letter in the fire, which was till raging on in a merry sort of way.

Ron spent the rest of the morning looking huffy, but, to Harry's thanks; he didn't say anything to Hermione, who still looked confused. Early everyone had woken up by mid-day. Harry thought it was safe to go back outside again.

'OK, people, its lunch time right now, and so can you all split up and go into different directions. We're not making their lives any easier.' By 'their' he meant the centaurs, but, most importantly, Voldemort. 'Let's go; older people first.'

Many people thanked Harry on the way out, complimenting him. No one said a bad thing against him.

'See,' said Hermione, on their way to Hagrid's hut for some lunch, 'you are a great leader.'

''S true, mate. Have you two been to Hagrid's?'

'Er,' said Harry and Hermione; they had not been for ages.

Hermione knocked on the door.

'Hagrid, it's us, let us in.' No one answered. 'Oh dear,' she said to Harry and Ron. 'You two haven't done Care of Magical Creatures for NEWTS, have you?'

'No,' said Ron and Harry. 'We don't want to have our arms eaten off anymore,' added Ron with a slight smile, but his face fell as he saw Hagrid's face whip from the window.

'_Ron!_ He probably heard you, now. Oh great. I bet he can rip our heads off if he wanted.' And she knocked again, but, even though she was shouting, nothing happened, though Harry saw Hagrid's watching them from another window. This gave Harry an idea. He explained it to Ron and Hermione, who both laughed. Harry walked around to the vegetable patch morosely, and, out of the corner of his eyes, saw Hermione fall over. He tried hard not to smile, but instead pulled out a carrot, and started shredding it with his wand. He chanced a look around, and saw that his plan was working well; Ron was picking Hermione up, and she went in for a kiss on the cheek, but he got her lips … Harry focused on beating a cabbage up. Harry looked towards the forest, and allowed himself a quick grin … sooner or later … any minute…then a pain hit him on the chest … his head was on fire …_he must obey the master…_

''Ermione! Ron! What the ruddy hell are yeh doin'?' Ron and Hermione broke apart. Hermione did a very good job of looking embarrassed. 'You know Harry is jus' roun' the corner, an' yeh two off – when did, er, this 'appen?' Harry snapped out of it, and took this as his cue to come round the corner.

'What are you two doing, sitting down on the floor?' said Harry, making a convincingly confused face, and then he turned to Hagrid. 'What happened, Hagrid?'

Hagrid looked very uncomfortable. Hermione rushed over to Harry and hugged him, whispering in his ear. 'You're doing an excellent job, now lets get back in his cabin; I'm starving.' And she let go, saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Harry.' And Hagrid led Harry and Hermione; Harry saw Ron doubled up in fits of laughter. Hagrid noticed him looking, and Harry and Hermione started smiling.

'Righ' then, all o' yeh lot in me Cabin, NOW! Now what the ruddy hell has been goin' on. Are yeh two really tergether?' He asked faintly. Hermione responded by holding Ron's hand. Ron and Harry were still laughing silently.

'Since when?' he asked, looking confused and angry that no one had told no one had told him.

'October,' Ron gasped, grinning maniacally. He then stopped chortling when Hermione gave him a reproachful look.

'We've been really busy, Hagrid, you know.'

'Ruddy centaurs,' Hagrid muttered.

'You are safe in your cabin, aren't you?' Hermione asked pointedly. Harry sensed the change in conversation and helped move the conversation.

'Yeah, I mean you live near the forest, don't you?'

'S'pose,' Hagrid said unhelpfully.

It took them another half hour before they got any food, and by the time they had left, Hagrid was in a very positive mood.

'Bye, yeh lot, be sure ter visit me soon-ish!' he called merrily.

'Bye,' called Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'You know, we really should visit him more often, you know…'

'Yeah,' said Harry.

'We're gonna be busy, you know. 'Specially me, I'm way behind.'

'You'll catch up,' Hermione said. 'Hey Andrea. Harry – we'll see you in the Common Room, yeah?'

'OK,' he said to Hermione. 'How're you, you look better,' he said to Andrea before he could stop himself; and she certainty did; her hair was curly and bouncy again, and she looked more full and had lost the bags under her eyes.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling, her cheeks going red.

'It's OK,' said Harry, smiling himself, for which he was very glad; moments like this with Cho were usually filled with her crying.

'No, I meant thanks for helping me again the other night. I am so grateful. Which reminds me, the teachers are letting us go to Hogsmeade, I think they need to put more security on the castle, or something. But, anyway, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together?' Harry's stomach did a back-flip.

'That'd be great' he said, and they walked around the lake, resting at the other end; it was nice to just sit there and talk, without worrying too much about what was happening up at the castle. Andrea said she was going back up to the castle, kissed him on the cheek and then went up, shivering.

'Andrea, wait!' Harry called, and threw her his cloak.

'You coming?' she asked, but Harry shook his head. 'I'll see you around.'

And she went up to the castle, leaving Harry to his confused thoughts. He looked out onto the bank and remembered Sirius for the umpteenth time. Harry missed him a lot, and when he wasn't busy, he was still in mourning and his heart ached every time someone said his name. He had started to skip meals and was frequently behind homework. The only thing that cast his mind from his godfather was the small, but raging war in the castle.

Fortunately for Harry, as a scary January faded into a daunting February he had little to think about apart from staying alive. No one ate in the Great Hall anymore, as the centaurs were still in there; more and more people were duelling; meaning that progressively more people were being hurt; lessons were disrupted by, not only people running amok and jinxing everybody, but by the lack of teachers. Dumbledore seemed like he had gone for ever, and there was no sign of Snape. Their Charms Master, Professor Flitwick had disappeared, too. Harry thought it was blindingly obvious who was making all of this mess, but the teachers were being jinxed, too. Professors McGonagall and Vector were confunded, and in the Hospital Wing.

No one could go anywhere without risk of attack. Harry, Ron and Hermione had to; again, postpone their trips to Hagrid's and eat in their Common Room. They also noticed a number of people going missing. They no longer saw Ginny, Dean or Katie anywhere. Students in other years reported people missing, and the teachers went out to find them, but with very little success; all the people they were trying to catch seemed to have Dark Magic in them. Soon all of Slytherin was captured, except for Malfoy, who was made a Gryffindor. This caused several outbursts in the Common Room.

'But, miss, why do we have to have him? Can't Ravenclaw–'

'– Or Hufflepuff –' Seamus said.

'– Take him?' A seventh-year asked; he knew how much trouble Malfoy was.

'Draco Malfoy is only staying here temporarily. The facts are, Coops, is that the Slytherins Common Room is unavailable. It is also unadvisable to linger in corridors for too long. I'm sure you all remembered what happened? Yes?' she pressed, and everyone nodded, thinking of the same thing; a group of Hufflepuffs, including Ernie Macmillan, were captured. Ernie was still missing; he had not been seen anywhere.

'But miss,' whined another first year, but McGonagall interrupted him.

'Bryans, there are no buts.'

'So what's the other reason?' Ron asked her aggressively. 'Professor?' he added to get him out of a week's worth of detentions.

McGonagall opened her mouth, but Harry cut across of her.

'Because I asked him to; he's different now, and, I think that if I can take him, than all of you can.' Harry snapped, and everyone was taken aback; they still thought of Harry as their leader. No one made any further queries, and McGonagall left, giving thanks to Harry. Malfoy was rocking back and forth on his chair, staring at nothing.

'I think it'll just take him some, er, getting used to,' Hermione said, and Ron snorted; he still hated Malfoy.

'Look, Ron,' Harry said over Malfoy, who wasn't listening, anyway, 'I know he's changed. 'You weren't there at Halloween. You wouldn't know. Ask Harry,' Hermione nodded.

'Whatever,' said Ron, and attempted to do his Transfiguration homework.

'It happened in a split second; Harry was on his feet, and had hit Ron in the head. After he had done it, he felt very guilty.

'What was that for?' Hermione said indignantly, holding Ron.

'I – I dunno,' he said lamely – but why had he done it? He thought back to seconds before and he, with a startle, remembered hearing a voice; a voice telling him to get angry and to hit him.

'Er, Hermione,' he said, 'can I talk to you for a bit?' The room was very silent. Ron's head was throbbing.

'I think you'd better,' she said angrily, and she followed him outside the portrait hole.

Before Hermione could cut him off, Harry said, 'The voice in my head told me to do it.' Even out loud the words sounded stupid. Hermione's look of anger fell off of her face.

'Like in our second year? Oh, Harry, this isn't any good,' and she hugged him, and she apologized.

'I just thought you hit him,' she said to her feet, ten she straitened up, and said in a business-like way, 'Was it in Parseltounge?'

'I dunno – it sounds like English to me, doesn't it?'

'I suppose so. You mustn't listen to him, you know.'

'Listen to who?'

'Voldemort, Harry.'

'Oh,' said Harry. 'Him.'

And they went back inside to the Common Room, glad to find that a bubble of chatter had broken.

'What was this,' Ron indicated his rising lump, 'for?'

'Hermione, you tell him,' Harry said, sitting down with his hands in his face.

In the pretence of looking at his throbbing lump, Hermione told Ron what Harry had just said.

'Not _again_,' he said loudly.

'Yeah, er, sorry, mate.'

''S no problem. Keep me on my toes. Should be fun, eh? Oh, just forget it,' he said, and, once again started on his essay on _Human Transfiguration; the head_.

OK, I know it's a slow story, but I swear if you read it, you'll like it!

autumnlover


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: At the shrieking shack

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. The almighty JKR does.

**A/N**: I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if you could drop a note (review) to say if you liked it or not, and I would be happy! Also, if you have been bothered to read up to here, then read my other story – The battle after the final – because that's a lot better than this. A lot.

The next few days were full of horrible incidents. A Gryffindor first- and third-year went missing, Madame Pomfrey's mother was reported dead; none of the healers could revive her, although they insisted she was still breathing; Dumbledore was still missing, and, worst of all, Hogwarts was no longer Hogwarts.

The corridors were littered with the injured; nearly every other classroom was set up as first-aid; only half the school students were branded as 'good'; the rest ran amok, cursing people, and causing damage to the school using the darkest of magic. None of the classrooms were tidy any more, and Argus Filch resigned his job; the library was in a shambles, books every where, pages torn out of them; most of the chairs wobbled, and fires were repetitively extinguished, leaving most corridors in darkness. Everyone thought it was a miracle that they could even go to Hogsmeade, let alone walk across the grounds. Although Harry suspected the Dark Magic working, he was glad to get out of the castle; he was beginning to hate it.

'Harry, what are you doing?'

'Eh?' said Harry confusedly; he had put on his t-shirt – back to front.

Ron laughed, and helped Harry take the robes off. Once Harry had dressed, they went down to the gates, where Hermione and Andrea were chatting spiritedly. They both waved them over.

'Good luck,' muttered Ron.

'And you,' said Harry.

'Hey Harry – Ron,' Hermione said. 'Let's go,' she added to Ron.

'Come on then,' he said to Andrea, and they walked in. Unlike his date with Cho, Harry had no problem talking to Andrea, to which he was very thankful for. After they went to Honeydukes, Harry suggested getting a drink.

'Sure,' she said, and Harry was worried if she would suggest Madam Puddifoot's, a small café which Harry hated. To his immense relief, she said, 'But can we not go there,' she pointed to Madam Puddifoot's, 'I hate it in there.'

'That's a relief,' Harry said, 'so do I; let's get a butterbeer.'

'Three Broomsticks?' she asked.

'Yep,' said Harry.

'I haven't been that many times, I can never remember where it is. You do know where it is, right?' she asked him, as Harry took her hand, and started leading her through the crowded streets.

'Oh yes,' said Harry, in a voice not his own. 'I know just the place, I know where I'm going,' he said in a steely voice. In truth, he didn't; but, again, the voice whispering in his ear told him to take her up to the shrieking shack. Harry obliged the sound.

'Are you sure it's up here – you're – you're all clammy and pale – Harry? Can you even hear me? Hello?'

The voices in his head again … Harry pushed Andrea down onto a tree stump.

'What the hell are you doing?' she yelled. 'Get off of me – _Harry!_ No!' she cried, as he kissed her _… he must obey the voices …listen to the voices…oblige the_ -

SMACK!

Andrea had slapped Harry, but Harry was too wrapped in his body _…_ he kissed her again …_ abide by the master, the voices … the master … comply with his … he must do it …_

Andrea screamed, and Harry threw her onto the dirty floor. She pulled out her wand just as he did. Harry grinned.

'_Nice try,'_ the voice in his head said _… repeat it, repeat it…_

'Nice try,' he snarled.

_Silence her … silence her … oblige the master … he must he must …_

'I MUST!' yelled Harry. '_Silencio_.' He laughed and gripped her again _… he was doing the right thing … listen to the voice … hear the master …do as he pleases…_

Andrea struggled, and Harry held her closer; she tried to scream, but couldn't.

Instead, she shot him a very hurt and upset look, and, in a second that lasted much longer than it should Harry looked into her eyes … and sunk into a dead faint, whispering, '_Obey the master…'_

Harry snapped his eyes open.

'Where am I?' he asked to himself, but Ron answered.

'One of the temporary Hospital Wings. Are you –?'

'Do you remember what happened, Harry? Think carefully,' said Hermione.

'I don't, I honestly don't.'

'Think harder,' Hermione pressed, and Harry was reminded of Dumbledore asking him for information on the night he and Ron were attacked by centaurs...

'I – we were in Honeydukes – yes – I remember – I got a bag of toffees, and I've eaten half of them … then we were going for a drink, I think. Yes! That's it – we wet to the shrieking shack, I've no idea why, though. Then I fainted.'

'I think we're missing a bit,' Hermione said calmly. Harry was confused; he couldn't remember anything else. 'I asked Andrea what had happened – she was running up and down the streets, but she couldn't talk, but she was miming something, with, er, you. I calmed her down, and took the charm off of her. She said you attacked her. She cried a lot.' Harry's heart was sinking; it was slowly coming back to him; he had cornered her, thrown her … he felt sick thinking about it.

'Harry?' Hermione said slowly. 'I think this time it was the voice in you head. That's probably why you don't remember it. You mustn't listen.'

'Is Andrea OK? Did I hurt her?' he asked, with a sinking heart; how could he have messed his first date with her up?

'Well, she's pretty bruised and she's still crying.'

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed.

'Where is she? I want to see her.'

'She's not here, mate,' Ron said at last.

'She hates me, doesn't she?' Harry said.

'Well, once the shock wears off…'

'I suppose she'll hate me even more. I'll see you tomorrow,' he said to Ron and Hermione, who both looked confused, but Hermione bade Harry goodnight, took Ron by the hand, and left Harry alone to wallow on how he suddenly hated his life.

Why did I do it? He kept on asking himself.

Why does Voldemort want to influence me?

I don't have the prophecy …

He still wants to kill me, though …

He won't stop until he has …

Harry didn't move from his temporary bed for another day and a half. Hermione came to get him.

'Come on, we're just having lunch,' she wheedled.

'Where?' said Harry.

'Um, that doesn't matter, just come.'

Harry got up slowly and followed Hermione dimly. He knew Andrea could never forgive him, he had been just as bad as those two boys, like the one he had saved her from … Harry hated his new, second voice. He wondered how to get rid of it. He was on the verge of throwing himself in the lake, but Hermione just led him to the Common Room. Andrea leapt up from Ron and went to the girls' dormitory.

'Hello Ron.' Harry said, and Ron looked up from his homework, his ears red. Harry didn't even attempt his homework, but just gazed into the fire, wishing, like he had done last year, that Sirius could give him some advice on girls, even though he knew his behaviour was out of order. He looked at the rug in front of the fire, remembering when he had comforted Andrea there, promising himself not to take advantage of her …

Ron pulled Harry back from the fire, where he had been inches from having his head burned off. Harry struggled pointlessly, and Ron put him down in his chair, well away from the hearth.

'You know, what Hermione?'

'What?' she said.

'You're right, we are going to have to keep a closer eye on him,' Ron said, dodging a blow from Harry's flailing arms and legs.

When Harry woke up the next day, it took him a few seconds to realise why he felt so bad. He stuffed his clothes on, and was surprised to see Ron waiting for him.

'What day is it?' he asked Ron.

'Tuesday,' Ron said. 'But we have double Defence against the Dark Arts, and we know Snape won't be there, so …'

'I suppose so. Where are we eating?' he added, as their eating place had to change; many people took this further and camped outside or in more secret passage ways.

'Today? Er,' Ron consulted a long bit of parchment on the wall. 'Well, breakfast's in classroom fifty-two, lunch and dinner in this place by the lake. McGonagall made it for us, you know.'

Harry nodded dimly.

…_Go to breakfast …go to breakfast …fourth floor …_

'Come on Ron, let's go!' Harry said in a very cheerful voice.

'If you say so,' said a bewildered Ron. Harry grabbed Ron's wrist.

'I hear the voices,' he said, and he started rocking back and forth … he had to tell Ron before the whisper took him over … 'Don't listen to me, mate, please don't, I'm mad,' he concluded. He heard Ron say sorry, and then felt a blinding pain on the side of his head. He fell on the floor.

'Harry, it's OK, don't listen, it's alright…'

Harry started – that was Hermione's voice.

'You're fine … Fight it, Harry.'

… _Obey the master…_

'Get off of me!' he exclaimed. 'What are you doing here? Its defence against the Dark Arts, isn't it? We should be in class.'

''S'ok Harry, we're here,' came Fred's voice.

'I am _fine_,' Harry said.

'Really?' said George.

'Yeah, honest, look, I look fine, don't I?' George leaned in closer to Harry, peering at his dark circles and pale complexion.

…_Hurt the blood traitor…_

I don't want to, though, said Harry in his head.

… _Hit the blood traitor…_

He's my friend, Harry said, equally as angrily.

…_Do it NOW!_

WHACK!

George staggered back, clutching his head.

'Told you it hurts, didn't I?' Ron said, appearing at the door way. Harry, who had shut his eyes, opened them.

Harry swore. 'I am – I mean, I didn't mean, oh,' he swore again.

'It's fine. You must've resisted that time, though,' Hermione said quite calmly.

'Huh?' said Harry, but even as he said it, he remembered fighting with his own self. 'Sorry,' he said again.

'You mustn't listen, Harry, you mustn't. You'll kill yourself.'

'Or someone else,' George muttered in the corner.

'Let's take a day off today,'

'Off of school?' Ron said incredulously.

'Well, we're not going to learn anything, are we? We just can't stay here for too long, though, the centaurs know where all the common rooms, are, don't they? They did Slytherin,' Hermione said, glancing over to where Malfoy was sitting, talking to himself.

'Are you alright, Draco?' Hermione called.

'What? Yeah, I'm great,' he replied, looking around confusedly. 'Is this the Slytherin Common Room?'

'Er, no. Sorry about that,' Harry said.

'That's OK,' said Malfoy, and he went strait to sleep. He had been like this for a few days, so Harry wasn't too troubled.

'Hey Harry,' said Ron, 'you know we have the Quidditch finals soon, are we going to practise?'

'Dunno,' said Harry unhelpfully. 'I don't really want to be captain anymore. You be captain,' and he tossed the badge over to Ron.

'Are you sure?'

'Why not? I'm doing a rubbish job as it is. Have fun, and remember; three practises a week.'

'Sure,' Ron said, and he pinned the badge to his cloak. 'Everyone free tonight? Well, we'll have our first practise then,'

'OK,' said Fred and George. Harry nodded.

'We'll need a new chaser,' George said.

'Why?'

'D'you really think that Katie's going to play?'

'No,' everyone chorused.

'Well,' said Ron, that keeper girl can be chaser. You still up for seeker, Harry?'

Harry shrugged; he was missing Sirius, but he had suspicion this was to do with the voice, but he didn't mention this to Hermione and Ron, or any of the others; he didn't want them to think he was going mad.

They spent the rest of the day playing cards games, including Exploding Snap. After Harry was caught unawares for the third time, he went to bed, very early, and much burnt. He then spent the rest of the day there, without hearing his stomach rumble, and only listening to the distant rumble of centaurs, and the influence in his head.

'Oi, Harry, wake up, I said Quidditch practise, remember?'

Harry got up sleepily, and stared around cautiously.

'There's nothing there, mate,' Ron said with a laugh. He seemed in a very good mood; the opposite to Harry. He would be seeing Andrea for the first time since the Hogsmeade incident, and he was wondering how much she hated him. He changed into his Quidditch robes in silence, staring out at the pitch.

'Right, can you two get the crate, Alice, you're now chaser. Er, two laps of the pitch, top speed. Let's go,' Ron said.

Harry mounted his broomstick, and zoomed twice around the pitch, and, even though the others cheated by cutting corners, Harry still went twice round without the others even doing one. The closest to him was Andrea, though. Harry ignored her, to simplify things, and she ignored him completely. Harry's heart sank.

'Here come the Bludgers!' Ron called, and the two black balls rushed out towards. One of them went towards Harry, who was looking in the other direction. Fred whispered some thing in George's ear, and George zoomed off. Fred blocked the Bludger zooming for Harry's skull, and Harry saw Ron let out the Snitch. He watched it zoom around the goal posts and he gloomily set off it. He clutched it in his hand, and then set it free again. After catching it another two times without no one noticing, Harry was getting a bit annoyed…

... _ You are very mad, why aren't they noticing you?_

'I don't know,' Harry said through gritted teeth.

…_You're very angry now; very angry…look that blood traitor's circling you…_

'Oi! George! I can look for the Snitch on my own, OK?' _…he doesn't think you can handle it, does he …come to think of it … you can't – even – control – this – BROOM!_

Harry jerked it higher and higher, trying to ignore it, but it was closing in on him like a shroud. He saw people staring at him at he went up – he tried to call out, but he couldn't use his mouth … _they won't help you, they don't like you. Not Harry Potter, anyway…they like me…you know who I am, though don't you…_

_Jump off the little broom, Harry, I will catch you… Harry…Listen to me…_

No, Harry thought, NO!

_Obey the master…listen to me…obey me…JUMP!_

Harry felt himself fall through the sky, crying out '_Obey the master!_' he saw Andrea again, and he held out her arms – 'Andreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!' he yelled, and he felt a huge hand catch him, shrouding him in darkness.

Harry unbolted his eyes. He was lying down. How odd. Shapes surrounded. They didn't bother Harry; until they started moving – fingers!

Harry yelled very loudly and suddenly.

'Master! Get away from me,' Harry started thrashing in his covers – the master's hand!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get off of me!'

'Harry!'

'HELP! HELP! I'M HERE, SOMEONE HEEEEEEELP!'

'You're safe,' someone said, way above him. 'Master's gone.'

'Gone?' he repeated stupidly. The person took his hand, and Harry looked for a shape; he saw curly hair, and he was shocked.

'Andrea, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, ask master, I mean the voice, ask him, he's evil, you don't understand, Andrea, it wasn't me, I swear –'

'I know – Ron's just told me about this little voice. But let me get this strait – the voice in your head told you to attack me?'

Harry felt very stupid; how could she buy his story? He knew it was true, though, and it made him nod vigorously.

'I did tell you,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, that wasn't Harry,' Ron backed up. Harry put his other hand on his head. The he drew it back, and whacked himself as hard as he could.

'Harry!' the room said in unison, but Harry didn't mind… pain was good… pain distracts him… He put his hand on his head again, but Andrea grabbed both of them.

'It's OK, Harry, I believe you,'

'I'm sorry,' he repeated. 'I am, I really am,' he felt two tears running down both of his cheeks. Andrea brushed them away. Harry saw the rest of the crowd move slowly away to the door. Harry leaked some more tears, swaying softly in his bed. Andrea swept the tears off, and squeezed his hand. He felt so guilty, more than he had done in a such a long time … yet all the same he could hear the same nagging voice in his head, telling him to rage at people … and, when doing that wasn't good enough, it reminded him that he had no family … of his parent's deaths, and how he would like to avenge them …

'Harry? You scare me when you do that. Hello?'

'Oh, hi,' Harry said dazedly; Andrea sighed.

'Hermione said you'd be like this, but I didn't know that it was this bad. Oh, Harry,' she said, stroking his fore head, 'I didn't know you'd be like this…' Her eyes look watery too, thought Harry. 'I thought you actually liked me, you know,' Harry tried to say that he did like her a lot, but he couldn't say it; his throat felt clogged up. 'Yeah, I really did, but, I suppose everyone makes a mistake sometimes –' Harry leaned forwards from his bed, held the back of Andrea's head, and kissed her. The voice told Harry to push her to see how far she would go, but Harry told it a very firm _no_ …

'I _do_ like you,' Harry said, letting her go, and seeing Andrea blush, and realising that he felt a bit pink himself. Andrea smiled, and, although a lot had happened in the past few days, and they were both quite alone, none of them talked a lot that evening…

Well, that was chapter 11. Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Phorion's help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Phorion, perhaps. Phorion is new to this chapter, and she is one of my favourites!

A night the next week, Harry dreamt that he was walking down the Charms corridor – how odd – a tunnel! Harry ran to it – it was humming faintly … he could hear people talking in there, laughing … Harry heard his name. Everyone laughed a bit more, and Harry saw shadows move across … he tried to get to them, to ask them why they were talking about him – he ran strait through the hazy mist and found himself out in the grounds … he heard the centaurs, and remembered when they had attacked Ron and him, and he got very angry … he went round Hagrid's cabin, and found himself behind a tree, listening to them.

'We have to kill him,' a first said. There were at least fifty.

'How can we?' a second one roared.

'Quiet, Darphin, everyone will hear us …'

'I am sorry,' said the centaur named Darphin in the same uptight voice.

'We have no magic, we will kill ourselves trying to get it,' a third, unfamiliar voice said. Harry listened closer, shivering slightly in the small breeze.

'We must kill the others ourselves, then. Then we'll see who he thinks is tough!' said another voice; Harry recognised this voice; this was Bane.

'Yes, however right you are, there are dozens of us, yet hundreds of them. They are exactly like us – we are no cleverer!'

'Let them try and hurt me,' a fourth, new voice snarled. This voice was clearly a woman's.

'You can't try, you're only a female,' Bane said.

'Try this!' she cried, and Harry saw the arrow going strait for his head. Bane only ducked just in time.

Harry laughed, and found himself in the middle of the tribe. Harry swore, and fell over; a grey-coloured centaur advanced onto him, bringing out his bows and arrows, but the female centaur kicked him hard … Harry saw that she had black eyes, and beige hide flecked with grey. She helped Harry up.

'Thanks,' said Harry, very much wanting to wake up. 'Hey!' he yelled, 'I'm in a dream – you can't get me – none of you re real, I'm in the Hospital Wing, I am, and I'm asleep, I'm with Andrea, there's nothing you can d–' A centaur grabbed Harry form behind; Harry coughed and spluttered; the pain felt very real. Suddenly, Harry was released. He turned around quickly to see that he had an arrow on him; directly in his head.

'Let's go,' said the female.

Harry hastened to obey. He climbed onto her back, trying to wake himself up. When Harry started hitting himself, the lady centaur looked around.

'Are you sure that's safe?' she asked.

'I'm in a dream,' Harry smiled. 'I can do what I like.'

'If you like,' she said, now galloping towards the castle, which didn't seem to be getting any closer.

'So, what's your name?' Harry asked, feeling as though he might as well be polite.

'Phorion; you must be the Potter Boy,'

'That's me,' Harry said, smiling again.

'I may not be welcome back for a bit. It doesn't help that I am – am,' she made a sound that was almost like a sob. Harry felt a bit helpless.

'You can stay in the castle,' he said, without thinking of it.

'I can?' she said, turning around at him in surprise.

…_Of course she can …but she injured so many of your friends …is the time right for revenge, Harry?_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Harry yelled, waking with a start.

'Andrea, are you there?'

'Mfph,' she replied. 'Is everything OK? Oh my God, did you yell, I thought it was just in my dream…'

'I'm –' Harry tried to say "fine", but the words didn't get out of him; he had just spotted a beige horse in the corner of the room.

'Harry, who's that?'

'Er, that must be,' Harry racked his brains for the centaurs name, 'Phorion, the female centaur. She was, er, kinda banished, so she's with me now.'

'You're nuts,' she said, but she was smiling at him. Harry grinned back.

'Phorion?' he called softly.

'Good Morning,' she said, and she stood up. 'How are you?'

'Fine,' Harry said. 'Oh yeah, this is Andrea, Phorion, my,' he gave a slight pause, 'girlfriend,' he ended. Andrea smiled even further, blushing again.

'Nice to meet you,' Phorion said. Now that he was out of a dream, Harry could see that she had long straggly blond hair in faint waves, not unlike Luna's, and that she was wearing a ragged half-top over her torso, which Harry was thankful of. She looked exactly like all other male centaurs apart from these few things; in addition, she smiled a lot more. Still confused on weren't or no the dream was real, Harry stood there, and was about to ask Phorion how she got up here, when Andrea spoke.

'Should we, er, move,' Andrea suggested. 'We're going to cause a lot of trouble when people are around, they'll think that she's going to kill them.'

'I could,' she said, as if Andrea was saying that she could not kill any student, 'but I am not going to. I am not on that side of the herd.'

It took Harry a good thirty seconds to register what she had said.

'You mean there are a good side and a bad side?' he asked Phorion.

'He Who Must Not Be Named cannot get all of us. Some of us are too clever, although this is very few,' she admitted sadly. A rumble above them told them that the students were waking; they were near the Hufflepuff Common Room.

'I am not a bad centaur,' Phorion said.

'I know you aren't,' Harry said. 'But, all the same, better to be safe then sorry.'

He led them out of the spare Hospital Wing, up a couple of secret passageways. They got out behind a tapestry, and Harry saw the one-eyed-witch.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said, turning to Andrea, who looked puzzled. 'Tap the hump of this statue –' he indicated the one-eyed-witch '– with your wand, and say Dissendium. There's a tunnel down there, you can use it for a hide-out when the centaurs –' Phorion coughed loudly 'I mean – the _bad_ centaurs. But you must never go down the tunnel. Never. Got that?'

'Dissendium, never go down the tunnel. Yeah, got it,' she repeated, looking a bit puzzled.

'Let's keep moving,' Phorion suggested. 'Where are we going?' she added, looking around.

'Gryffindor Tower, I want you to meet some of my friends,' Harry replied, keeping his voice steady, though he was inwardly panicking; what if he was banned from Hogwarts? What if they murdered Phorion, whom Harry wasn't still quite sure about? She had still helped him, hadn't she?

'Password?' said the Fat Lady.

'Pulcherissimus,' Andrea said instantly, and the Fat Lady swung open to admit their entrance.

'Can you climb up stairs OK?' Harry asked Phorion.

'Of course. I am not a cow,' she said, with the slightest tone of scathing in her voice.

When Phorion came into the Common Room, the reaction was instantaneous; people started screaming and heading for their dormitories, running around in blind panic; Ron and Hermione sat there stunned, looking from Harry, to Andrea, to he new centaur in between them.

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly, 'what's happening?'

The Common Room was completely deserted except for the five of them. Phorion pawed the ground nervously.

'Well, er, Phorion saved my life –'

'Phorion?' Ron said, very puzzled. Then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. 'This centaur is called Phorion. What's he doing here?'

'She,' Andrea said.

'You what?' Ron said, looking baffled.

'Phorion's a _she_,' she repeated.

'Is she – I mean – are you staying here?' Hermione asked.

'I am now banned from my herd.'

'Like Firenze was?' Ron asked, without thinking. Hermione shot him a warning look.

'Yes,' Phorion answered bitterly. 'And – and now he's d-dead,' she sniffed, and Harry was shocked to see that she was crying. Hermione stood up, and, with Andrea, she took her to a corner and comforted her.

'Don't look at me like that – you look like an ape, or something,' Harry said; Ron was still staring over in the corner.

'Well,' he said finally, 'she's a centaur, and – and they're not that great at the moment, are they?'

'She saved my life,' Harry repeated, even though he wasn't quite sure about it. 'She's staying with me.'

Harry assumed that Ron had nothing to say to this, but instead of finishing off his diagram for Professor Sprout, he trudged towards the boys' dormitory.

'What're you going there for?' Harry called after him; Ron turned around.

'Shouldn't we tell people that she's, er, innocent,' he said, casting a wary look to the corner, where Phorion was chatting spiritedly to Hermione and Andrea; she seemed to have cheered up a lot.

Harry considered Ron's question. Wouldn't her presence alarm people if they thought she was dangerous? Yes, thought Harry. But wouldn't the teachers notice? Unless they thought she was dangerous, and didn't come up to Harry … 'Tell no-one about her. Well, maybe we'll tell a few people, like Neville, or Malfoy, so they don't freak out totally,' Harry grinned. 'But especially don't tell Ginny; I'm looking forward to scaring the hell out of her.' Ron laughed, and Harry guessed he went to tell Neville, who had been first to run upstairs.

The portrait hole swung open, and Fred and George came through, laughing, saying something about an Instant Insult Maker. Fred looked like he was just about to say something to Harry, but he heard the three girls laughing in the corner; Fred's head snapped round.

'Harry,' Fred whispered urgently, 'd'you know that there's a centaur over there? It could kill us.'

'I doubt it,' said Harry, with such obvious casualness; Fred and George looked stunned. 'She saved my life, so she's staying with me. I'll introduce you,' he added, and Fred and George almost backed off into the wall.

'Phorion? I've got a couple of friends I'd like you to meet,' he called, and she trotted over.

'Charmed,' Fred said, shaking her hand.

'Likewise,' said George, looking apprehensive, and taking her hand, too.

'Don't worry, I'm only a girl,' she said teasingly, smiling at their odd behaviour.

'You're a _female_,' Fred repeated.

'Do I look like a male?' she asked, firing up.

'No,' Fred and George said together, shaking their heads.

'You look great,' George said, inclining his head towards her slightly.

'Very pretty,' Fred added, looking at Harry, who was having silent fits of laughter.

'Well, I'm going to be staying here, so I suppose you'd get used to me,' she smiled, and Fred and George relaxed.

'Anyway,' Fred turned to Harry, 'you weren't in any classes this morning, were you?'

'No,' Harry answered, not missing the classes at all.

'Have you given up?'

'No,' Harry said a bit more angrier and told Fred and George about the voice he could hear in his head. They were both shocked more than Harry was; it scared Harry that people who were usually so bouncy and happy could look so scared; although Harry had seen them scared a few times before, it was worse seeing them now.

_Blood traitor filth…_

'Shut UP!' Harry yelled. Everyone turned around to him, and he added in a sheepish voice, 'it was the – the … you-know-what. In my head.'

Andrea hugged him, and Hermione placed a disillusion charm onto Phorion, whilst people were coming down.

'Try not to move too much,' Hermione whispered.

'This feels weird,' Phorion concluded, and Harry laughed, knowing the effects of the disillusion charm, having had Mad-Eye Moody put it on him two years ago.

It tuned out that no one was none the wiser that a centaur was in the room. Seamus and Dean came to sit with them, finishing off their homework from the previous night. Neither Harry, Ron, Hermione nor the twins had done theirs.

'Well, night, everyone, see you tomorrow,' Hermione said, rubbing her eyes at gone ten o' clock.

'I will come, too,' Phorion said from near the fire, and Seamus and Dean jumped.

'What?' they said in unison.

'I said I'd come too, didn't you hear me?' Andrea said quickly. Harry noticed Dean eyeing Andrea up and down; he got rather angry.

'See you in the morning Andrea,' he said brightly. Andrea laughed.

'You never give up, do you?'

'Nope,' Harry said, laughing slightly at what she said and at Seamus's and Dean's puzzled expressions. Andrea smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek; Dean slumped back in his chair and Seamus hit him in a playful way.

'See you,' she said on the way up to the dormitory, with Hermione and a chameleon Phorion hurrying in their wake.

PLEASE please review! It would make me happy, even if you just said a couple of words...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the potions fanatic.

This chapter's 6 pages long, but if you could review at the end I would love it.

Having Phorion with him helped Harry over the next couple of weeks. For one thing, she gave him, Ron and Hermione a clear berth if they wanted to get to class, or anywhere else. For another, she knew vaguely of the centaurs plans, and obviously how they think, meaning that they were usually one step ahead of them. Most of the time.

'OK guys, they're the Sensors, time to move. Sorry, Professor,' Harry added, for McGonagall was looking at him mildly harshly. 'I'm in charge; you can do what you want, though,' he said in what he hoped to be a reassuring kind of way. Then he turned to more pressing matters.

'Phorion?' Harry called, and Phorion came trotting into their Transfiguration class.

'I – I didn't know they were coming, the stars –'

'It doesn't matter; let's get out of here whilst we still can. Coming, Professor?' he asked, and she nodded.

'Good,' he said shortly. 'Wands out, you know the rules. Now, we're too near the third floor, but there's a secret passageway near here. Stay close to me and you'll be fine.'

Harry led them out to the corridor, where there were many other people in addition to them, trooping around; none of them seemed to have a leader.

'Keep quiet and don't stay in one place for too long,' he called out to them; they seemed quite shocked.

Harry led them behind a picture of a witch in a meadow to a small concealed corridor that Harry knew lead to the Charms' department, where they spent the next hour.

'Is everyone OK?' Harry asked, looking around. Everyone nodded.

'Potter, I didn't know you were like this,' McGonagall said unexpectedly. All eyes were on Harry.

'I'm not anything special,' Harry said, trying to ignore the fact that people were now smiling at him.

'This is the last time I say: "I told you so",' Hermione said, and everyone laughed; everyone except Phorion. Harry walked up to her, and the heads flicked back to their neighbours, but not many people talked; Harry had warned them not to.

'Phorion, are you OK?' Harry whispered; she looked very upset.

'This is my entire fault,' she whispered, her head in her hands. 'I don't know how I didn't see this, I – I,' and she stopped talking. Harry hated seeing one of his friends upset; he gave her a one-armed hug.

'You're safe, you know that, don't you,' he said.

'They're after me,' she whispered. 'My herd must have said something about me up in your school, and they've come to look for me – they'll do what they did to my love to me. I don't want to go. I am young,' she finished, and tears came down her face. Hermione slipped her hand out of Ron's and came over to Harry and Phorion. Harry stepped back to the group, which were all looking anxiously at Phorion.

'You're all fine,' Harry assured them. 'Honest,' he added as the thunderous sound of hooves could be heard; they sounded very near. Several people muffled screams and grabbed the person next to them in fright; they could hear the centaurs talking; Hermione stood up as quick as a flash of lightning, and (to many people's surprises) swore; she pointed her wand at the portrait hole, and dashed off at the other end an they heard her do the same. Everyone stared at her as she came back, panting.

'I – put an – Impertuable charm – on the entrances,' she gasped.

'Good thinking,' Harry said, and everyone nodded, impressed, except for McGonagall.

'Miss Granger, will you hold your tongue!' she lashed out. Hermione turned a bit pink, and opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut across her.

'I'm in charge here, and I'd rather if you didn't insult the person who probably saved all of our necks,' he said loudly, and McGonagall's lips thinned, but she didn't say anything. Most people grinned in spite of the centaurs a couple of metres away.

'Hermione whispered 'thank you,' as she went passed Harry to an approving Ron, who was grinning widely.

'Now keep quiet,' Harry said unnecessarily.

It turned out that Hermione's trick had done the job; although the centaurs knew that Phorion was a few yards away from them, none of them could do enough magic to open the door. Their footsteps soon died away.

Harry insisted on keeping all of them there over night.

'Even you, Professor,' he said, as McGonagall got up; she sat back down.

They ate a refilling plateful of sandwiches (McGonagall conjured them) and drunk water that they poured from their wands. They slept in sleeping bags. Once again, Harry couldn't sleep during a raid, and he paced around, accompanied with Phorion. Harry had inkling to throttle the female centaur, but he never did; he was getting better at controlling his anger from the voice in his head. He couldn't stop himself from missing Sirius, though; he was constantly tormented by it even though it had happened months and months ago. The time which wasn't filled by centaur attacks or friendly moments, he found himself thinking longingly of the House of Black. He didn't tell anyone, though, because he didn't want people to feel sorry for him, or to get mad at him for thinking about such horrible things. Although Harry didn't say anything, some of his closest friends seemed to have guessed.

'Wake up Harry, its practise,' Ron called, as he shook Harry from his bedcovers.

'What?' Harry demanded sleepily.

'Quidditch practise,' Ron said brightly. 'I'm Captain, and I say "practise time"!'

Harry would have laughed at the enthusiasm Ron had if Ron had not hit him with a pillow.

'Hey! I'm getting up,' Harry said, and he got out of bed, dressed, grabbed his Firebolt and headed down to the pitch with Ron.

'Isn't it Friday?' Harry asked Ron uncertainly; he had been losing track of time since he didn't go to many of his classes.

'Yep,' said Ron, changing into his Quidditch robes. The rest of the team came ambling in.

'Hi,' Harry and Ron said, and everyone else chorused it back.

'Well, I s'pose you all know that there's another match coming up, and it's the finals, and we've scraped through with our great chasers,' Ron nodded at Andrea and Alice. Harry noticed that there was a new girl that didn't try out at practises. She was obviously filling in for Ginny, who was no where to be seen. Ron saw where Ron was looking. 'Oh, yeah, that's Matt,' he added. Harry looked at him confusedly.

'Short for "Matilda"', she said with a small smile. She had short blond hair that was tied back in a plait, and was a bit shorter than Harry.

'Let's go then, O Mighty One,' Fred called to Ron mockingly.

'Prefect _and_ Captain. We all wonder how he does it,' George said, smirking; Ron aimed a playful punch at his shoulder.

'Shut up or you're off the team,' he said.

'We're the best players on here,' Fred said, mounting.

'Obviously,' George added, flying off.

'Show offs,' Ron muttered to Harry. Then, louder, he said 'can we get the crate out, Matt? Thanks.'

Harry was a bit nervous about playing; he was thinking of what had happened in the last practise. Nevertheless he managed to play normally, catching the Snitch every now and then. When Ron called end of practise, the team was in high spirits about the oncoming match.

Over the next few weeks, Hogwarts had even more security measures put onto it; the teachers were stricter, many of them recovering from the curses that were frequently put on them. McGonagall had obviously told the other teachers about Harry's leadership on the centaur attacks, because they were acting differently to him. Many of the Gryffindors were thankful towards Harry and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were occasionally helped by him as well; if Harry saw another class come down the corridor, they would follow him, and they would all stay under Harry's control.

Harry was very happy that there hadn't been any more attacks from the centaurs for a while, but he was disrupted from class by a whisper from his own body. Harry was starting to have dreams about the veil in the Department of Mysteries, but they weren't nightmares. The majority of them involved him standing in front of it, not unlike the dreams of a long corridor with the black door he had had not only a year ago.

Phorion was improving, too. Hermione and Andrea looked after her when Harry couldn't; for example, she slept in the girls' dormitory. Phorion was a lot happier these days; it looked like the centaurs had almost stopped coming. The only trace Harry saw of them was when they skulked around the grounds, scaring the few that went out for fresh air.

Owls could come into the school now; hundreds upon hundreds of parents had sent their child or children letters asking them what had happened. In an assembly, Dumbledore had told them that it would be unadvisable to warn parents about anything that has happened to Hogwarts. Harry was sure that some people did, but no bad reports ever came out.

Now Dumbledore was back, most people seemed to cease their worries; true, the only Slytherin anyone ever saw was Malfoy, because the others had disappeared.

Lessons started back as usual, but the teachers warned that it would be a lot harder and stricter in the third term. Most students took this as a sign to not turn up for many classes until after the Easter holidays. Harry and Ron were among them.

'But what's the honest point?' Ron demanded, as they set off to (in Harry's eyes) a pointless lesson one Monday morning.

'Don't you want to be educated?' Hermione asked, with an air of someone impatient.

'Voldemort'll kill me even if I have a dozen NEWTS' Harry said quietly; Hermione fell silent, and no one else spoke on the way to the dungeons.

'Settle down, now,' Clankship's voice rang through the room, and it occurred to Harry how much of her lesson's he had missed. He decided (with a little help from an influence) to make the best potion there was …

'Are you feeling all right, Harry?' Hermione asked as Harry bounded back from the cupboard with his ingredients.

'Yeah, you look a bit out of it,' Ron said. 'It's not that wacko thing in, your head, is it?'

…_Say no to the uncouth Blood-traitor …slime … descendant of pure …_

'No,' Harry said cheerfully. 'Wow, this is going to be a _fun_ lesson, don't you think?'

'If you say so,' Ron said uneasily, still looking edgily at Harry.

'Well, _someone_ certainty does,' Hermione muttered darkly. Harry opened his mouth but someone cut across him – _don't answer back to the Mudblood, Potter_ – and Harry closed his mouth, working happily on his potion.

'Are you alright, Potter?' Clankship's voice rang through the classroom. A few people laughed.

'Of course I'm alright – another minute of stirring and my Hair-Growing potion will be ready to drink. Would you like to try some?' he asked politely. Clankship came closer to his cauldron, her curly blond locks bouncing. Harry noted that she had blue eyes; she wasn't wearing her sunglasses.

'Are you sure you're feeling alright?' she asked him quietly. Harry nodded enthusiastically. She nodded back slowly, and stood back up strait. 'Weasley, could you take Potter to the Hospital Wing?' she said in normal tones.

'He's not ill,' Ron said blankly. Hermione pointed her wand subtly at Harry, and Harry felt limp; he nearly fell on the floor.

'If you please,' she insisted, and Ron hauled Harry out of the room. Harry felt dimly aware of what Ron was doing, even when Ron tripped up and he was knocked onto the floor.

'That was clever,' Harry said, smiling.

'Right. If you say so,' Ron said again, picking Harry up; he walked promptly into the wall.

'Hard, these, aren't they?'

'Are you confunded?' Ron asked Harry.

'Con-_fun_-ded? Is that a good, fun thing?' Harry said slowly.

'No. 'Cause confunded people are s'posed to be, I dunno, stupid. You're also er, eager in, er, well, just generally. Oh, just get up.' A grin unfurled on Ron's face.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' he cried, and Harry felt himself soar into the air.

'Waaahhhhooooo!' Harry shouted; he was flying without a broom stick – he could fly without a broom stick – it's a miracle! Harry thought. Harry tried to steer right to the toilets, but the mysterious force dragged him up a floor. He sat cross-legged in the air, dimly looking around.

'Madame Pomfrey?' Ron called. Harry fell through the air, and landed on his back. He was only vaguely aware of the pain in his legs.

'Yes?' she called back, spooning liquid into someone's mouth.

'Er,' Ron said unhelpfully back; Clankship strode into the room.

'He's been confunded,' she said in an unusual business-like tone, 'by a student,' she continued, and when Madame Pomfrey looked scandalised, she added, 'my permission, you know. I'd like you to keep him here, for, I'd say a week. Weasley, you stay up here, too.'

'Great,' Ron mumbled. 'More of this dump.'

'I've seen a couple of your friends. They are coming here as soon as my class have left,' she turned to Harry. 'I know you can hear me,' she said, and Harry nodded. 'Not, you, the Harry that's not being controlled. Now, listen. We are making sure that this thing is out of you. In the meantime, I hope the disgusting, horrible _thing_ in your head goes.' She peered into Harry's eyes.

'And I mean _you_,' she said and walked off, whispering something to Ron on the way; he nodded.

'I reckon she should be our Defence teacher. She's a whole lot better than Snape,' he said, putting an excess amount of anger on the last word.

'Uh,' Harry said.

… _Don't say anything, Potter. Don't – say – anything. Do you hear me?_

'Yes, master,' Harry said. He felt the happiness draining out of him. He looked around.

'Where am I?' he asked. Ron laughed.

'Long story, mate. Once upon a time there lived a puffed-up evil-seeking bloke, who kills –'

BANG!

Phorion galloped to Ron, and whispered something to Ron. Harry caught 'Dark' and 'can I?' Ron nodded.

'Hello Harry,' she said, more solemnly than usual. 'You've a lot to learn about me, do you know that?'

'No,' said Harry, a little scared; what did she want?

'Well, I _hate_ –' she tensed her fist '– _the_ _Dark_ –' she raised her arm, and on the cry of '_Arts!_' she swung her fist back, and Harry saw a quick flash, and felt blinding pain and nothing else.

'Morning Harry,' someone said brightly. Harry pushed on his glasses, and saw that it was Fred. Harry saw that he was standing a fair distance from Phorion, the only other guest in the ward for him.

'How are you?' Phorion asked, her voice shaking a little bit. Harry felt slightly suspicious.

'Did you punch me?' he asked, putting his hand up to his eye. He could feel a bruise.

'Not you. I punched He Who Must Not Be Named. He cannot be trusted.' Harry felt a bit stunned, and was saved from answering back when a rustle came from under the bed. Pretending to be highly interested in this new noise (and thankful that Phorion and Fred could hear it too) Harry stuck his head under his hospital bed and then brought it up immediately, swearing.

Ron came up, laughing. 'Think of me as back up, I s'pose. I only really went down there to pick up my sweet,' he added to Harry, who grinned. He also decided to take the subject away from his mistake and embarrassment.

'Good punch,' he said.

'Like Hermione's,' Ron said, and when everyone looked at him blankly, he continued. 'She hit Malfoy in our – must've been – third year.' He smiled reminiscently.

'That _was_ a good punch,' Harry agreed; he had seen it twice due to the Time-Turner.

'Maybe for you,' a voice said darkly. Harry snatched his wand, and spun round the best be could when lying down in a bed. Malfoy was in the bed next to him, smiling slightly.

'That hurt, you know,' he went on, after no one said anything for a solid thirty seconds.

'Good,' Ron said. 'It was supposed to.'

Harry thought Ron was being a bit harsh, and he noticed that the backs of his ears had gone red. Fred had obviously noticed this danger sign too, and subtly stepped away from him; Phorion hadn't, however and she stayed next to Ron. Harry thought of this as a big mistake. She didn't seem aware of it until Ron spoke again.

'But I s'pose it doesn't even matter to you, does it? I'm the blood-traitor, aren't I? Surely you don't give a damn about what happens to people, on a lower status than you? Because only pure-blood cuts it, doesn't it? You don't give anything about Mudbloods, do you?' Ron's speech seemed to only be making him angrier. 'But it's OK, isn't it, because _you're on the good side_ now, aren't you?' he paused, and continued in a sneer, not unlike Malfoy's own one, 'you're just as much as a –' (he said something that made Phorion say '_Ron!_') '– as you used to be,' and he swung his wand up – _deflect the spell …_ someone whispered nearby _–_

'PROTEGO!' Harry yelled at just the right time – it deflected Ron's spell, and nothing happened to Malfoy, who was shaking with fury.

'I – have_ – changed_,' Malfoy said, and he swept from the room, ducking a curse Ron sent after him. No one said anything in the whole Hospital Wing for two minutes. Ron broke it with a swear word.

'So, d'you think he's really changed?' Fred said very casually. Ron didn't say anything, but sat himself down in one of the chairs nearby. Harry gave Phorion a 'can-you-please-answer-him-for-me?' look, and she smiled.

'I would say yes – he didn't attack you, did he?' she said, asking Ron, but Harry answered.

'S'pose so. We should be thankful, then,' Harry chanced a glance at Ron, whose whole face was red by now.

Ron and Phorion stayed with Harry until evening; Fred had to go off to see someone.

'Miss, can I go back to my Common Room now? Please?' he added to Madame Pomfrey to be extra polite. 'I can cope on my own, and, if I don't, I have good friends,' he indicated Ron and Phorion. Phorion blushed.

After five more minutes on fussing on Harry's mental state, Madame Pomfrey let him go to Gryffindor Tower. Harry went through the portrait hole first, and he saw that it was busy. Not hat many people called out to him; though one or two moved shiftily after Phorion came through. Harry turned round when he heard a gagging sound.

'You OK, Ron?' he asked.

'Malfoy,' Ron mouthed, and Harry's heart sank. He looked over at where Malfoy was, and saw Hermione comforting him. He put his hand around her.

'Big mistake,' Harry and Phorion muttered at the same time. They caught each other's eyes and grinned for about two seconds. Ron had marched over to them by the time they had stopped smirking. Harry concluded that Ron wasn't very happy in a very short amount of time. Harry scrambled through spectators in time to see Ron open his mouth –

'_Get off of her!_' Malfoy let go of Hermione who looked shocked. Ron raised his wand, and Malfoy ducked; the burst of light hit Hermione. Ron's (and many other people's) eyes widened and she belched up a large slug. Malfoy had already disappeared. Hermione had just enough time to utter a spell in between sputtering slugs.

'_Locomotor Mortis!_' she gasped and Ron fell forward, his legs clamped together. Hermione stood up, mounted Phorion with a lot more agility than expected, and strode off into the corridor (someone held the Portrait Hole out for them) to what everyone considered a very dramatic event.

Right oh, you know what comes next – a review! Pretty please!

... only four chapters to go...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The tunnel to honeydukes.

This chapter is again, 6 pages long, so a pretty lengthy one. R & R.

Discleimer: I own nothing.

'You know, it was an accident,' Harry said one sunny day on a walk round the grounds with Hermione (they both had their wands out). Hermione sighed.

'I know, but Ron still won't talk to me. _It's not my fault_,' she said, almost reassuring herself.

'Yeah. You know Ron hates Malfoy now?'

'Doesn't anyone?' The news of Hermione impressive departure had spread round the school like wildfire. Harry laughed quietly.

'Hey Hagrid!' Hermione called out, waving to someone Harry had not yet seen.

''Ello, Hermione, Harry. Yeh sure yeh should be out on the grounds? Innit a bit dangerous?'

'Nah,' said Harry, looking a bit apprehensive as they got nearer to the forest. 'But just in case, should we go up for lunch?'

'Yeh can come an' have lunch with me, I don' mind.'

Harry glanced at Hermione.

'OK Hagrid,' she said, and they went inside, hoping they would have some cooked, edible food.

'Now, I heard wha' Ron did, an' how're yeh?' Hagrid called over from the fire.

Hermione went a bit pink, but answered normally. 'I'm fine; he's just being a bit –'

'Stupid?' Harry supplied with a laugh.

'Yes, that. Well, I'm sure he'll be out of it sooner or later.'

'Ere yeh go, riso'o,' Hagrid said. It looked like risotto, Harry thought, but there could always be something inside.

It turned out that there wasn't, and after eating they went up to the castle. Hermione saw a centaur in a window.

Harry,' she said in a panicky voice, grabbing his arm, 'isn't that a centaur. It's gone now,' she said, because Harry had looked towards the window. Harry still swore under his breath. It was a mark on how serious the situation could get that Hermione did not reprimand him.

'Let's go,' Harry said, and they sprinted up to the school. They burst open the doors and people turned around in fright, their drawn wands shaking. When they saw who it was they sighed with relief.

'Harry, you've got to help us –'

'– Our things haven't vibrated –'

'–­they haven't – have yours –?'

'– I can hear their hooves –'

'– I'm scared –'

'– Me too –'

'BE QUIET!' Hermione yelled, taking even herself by surprise. 'Now, listen to Harry.'

Harry had already started to listen for noises. He couldn't hear any.

'Are there centaurs inside?' he asked the nearest person to him.

They're near the Charms corridor –'

'– That puts that passage out of use …'

'We can use the passageway,' Hermione suggested.

'Where?' a few people said.

'Never mind, just follow Harry, or you'll be –'

'_THEY'RE COMING UP TO THE CASTLE!_' a girl screamed.

'This way,' Harry said, sprinting to the staircase.

The corridor with the one-eyed-with was deserted, but Harry could still hear a rustling.

'Keep you wands out,' he said needlessly, for no one had put their wands away. Harry climbed down the hump first, because he sensed something wrong. When he had gone down the slide, he had to stop himself from yelling.

'How'd you get here?' he asked the large group of people in front of him. As an afterthought, he added, 'it's safe to come down, now. Come quickly.'

'It's OK, Harry, they're with me,' came a familiar voice, and Andrea's head came poking out from the crowd.

'OK,' Harry said, and when the rest of his group had climbed down, he shouted, 'WILL YOU GUYS _SHUT UP!_ I'm surprised that they haven't sussed that there's a hole here yet. _You're not an exception_,' he shot at a tall blond boy, with an upturned nose, who fell quiet at once, sneering at Harry.

'How many people have you got?' Hermione asked Andrea.

'Eighteen,' she said nervously. 'Two classes of nine. You?'

Hermione quickly counted the heads of the group huddled behind Harry.

'Nine,' Hermione said.

'That's not right,' Harry said immediately – _surely_ he was wrong … 'Count again,' he said again, with a bit of unwanted force in his voice.

'We have nine,' she said patiently, 'and they have three-four-six-eight-there's five, so that's thirteen.' Andrea swore very loudly, with an uttered apology to Harry for making some noise. She started pointing at people.

'Zack, Haley, Me, Andrea, triplets; Tom, James, Megan; Ann, Beth, Charlie,' she said at top speed, 'obviously no Ginny, Rachel, er –'

'Lauren,' a dirty-blond haired girl supplied with a nervous smile. 'And that's Peter.'

'Where's Gina and Liz?' Zacharias Smith said, looking pale and worried.

No one said anything for ten seconds, then –

'They've gone down the tunnel, haven't they?' Harry said quietly; a nag in his head told him that they'd never come back, and that it was his fault …

'I told them not to, I did, honest, Harry,' said Andrea. Harry hugged her.

'It's not your fault.' He whispered. 'Hey – you! Where're you going?' he called out as loudly as he dared. _Don't let him offend you, Harry… _

'We're going to find them, duh,' one of the two boys who had walked further down said.

'Oh no, you're not,' Hermione said.

'Oh yeah? Why?' the second boy pouted.

'Because they're probably already gone. Harry said not to go down this tunnel for a reason. _Duh_,' she added in imitation.

'Did you tell them that the tunnel,' Harry lowered his voice, 'leads to Honeydukes?'

'No,' Andrea said, shaking her head. 'They must've been curious.'

'We have to find them,' one of the boys insisted, his wand drawn.

'Don't point your wand at me,' Harry retorted snappily. 'I'll jinx you both before you can think of the spell. So don't even think about it.'

'He's quick, and he's got me, too,' Hermione said, as they both opened their mouths.

'I don't care, I'm goin–'

In a flash of red light, both boys keeled over, and Harry and Hermione relaxed their wands.

'No one try to do that, OK?' Harry asked. Everyone nodded. 'Good. Talk quietly please. No, quieter than that,' he added, smirking at the look on Zacharias' face.

'D'you think Ron's alright?' Hermione asked as soon as Harry turned around.

'I think so, he isn't stupid,' Harry said, slipping his hand into Andrea's.

'He'll be fine, Hermione,' Andrea said reassuringly, but Hermione just bit her lip. 'D'you know about Phorion? Is she OK?'

'I dunno,' said Harry uncomfortably – what if something happened to her?

Hermione sat down on the earth, and put her head in her hands. Harry and Andrea followed suit, but kept their hands clasped together. Hermione fell asleep after an hour of half-hearted talking. Many other people had as well, even though it was the afternoon.

'Right, can we all try to sleep, now?' he hissed quietly; Andrea's head had just dropped onto Harry's shoulder. Several people threw Harry dirty looks, but everyone managed to find someone to lean against. Harry even saw Smith blush as a girl with long, wavy hair and long eyelashes fell asleep on him. He smiled inwardly to himself, and told himself that now was not the time for gossip.

He would find out her name later.

'Harry? Are you awake?'

'I am now,' a grumpy Harry said to Andrea.

'Good, because it's like four in the morning, and we've had a couple of injuries –' Harry sat up very suddenly, cricking his neck.

'Who? What? _How?_'

'I don't know,' Andrea said sadly. 'Lauren, Hermione an–'

'Hermione's hurt?' Harry said, standing up. What had happened to her? Harry swore and started to climb the hole.

'Where're you going?' a girl asked, rubbing her eyes. 'What if the centaurs come?'

'I'll be fine,' Harry said, though he was uncertain.

'Not, you, but about us; What if more of us are injured?'

'D'you know how she got injured?'

'No,' the girl said.

'Did anyone see?'

'No.'

'What if she went – went down the tunnel?'

'No one can go down there – you said yourself!' said a boy with a pointy nose, yawning, but his beady eyes fixing on Harry for his reaction.

'Damnit. I'm going to the Hospital Wing. Nothing can hurt you,' he added, for several people had cried out.

'See you, Harry,' Andrea called up to Harry, who by now was in the corridor. She blew him a kiss, and Harry mimed pocketing it. Then, after a few minutes running, he got to the Hospital Wing. Then, with a sinking heart, realised that it was closed for very serious injuries. He opened the doors anyway.

'We're closed, sorry – oh, it's you, Potter. What do you want?' she said wearily.

'Is Hermione Granger here? And someone else called, er,' he racked his brain for the other girl's name, 'Lauren. Well, are they here?'

'No, sorry. I can try and narrow it down for you; here's the list of new Wings… any use?'

Harry scanned the papers – there were over twenty new Wings.

'Are people still being jinxed?' he asked Madame Pomfrey.

'Yes,' she said, filling up a water jug with a lazy flick of her wand.

'Can I keep these?' Harry waved the papers.

'Hmm…'

'I'll give you them back when – wait! I've found them! Ward Thirteen – that's unlucky!' he said, dropping the papers, and running out of the room.

After three staircases, five corridors and a secret passage (where he had found a group of nervous first-years) he arrived at Ward Thirteen. There was no teacher in there.

'Hermione – are you in there?'

'How about "Ron"?' came a voice from the corner.

'Hi Harry, I'm over here,' Hermione said, ignoring Ron.

'Are you alright?' he asked her; she nodded grimly. 'What happenne–'

'Hello? I'm injured over here!' called Ron's voice indignantly. 'I'm sure Hermione can find another couple of blokes to comfort her, so can you ask me if I'm alright already?'

'Are you alright?' Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

'No, I'm covered in bloody bandages, and I have a big pain in my chest.'

'OK,' Harry said, not paying attention; he was more concerned about Hermione because she had been right under his nose before she had been attacked: was this his fault.

'It's not your fault,' she said, making Harry think that she's a mind-reader.

'Blah blah,' Ron said from the corner, with his hands over his ears, though Harry could tell that he was listening intently.

'D'you remember what happened?'

'Um … well, I felt a hand on my throat, but there was no one there, it lifted me up – it was weird, like he – or she – was suffocating me. It was awful; I was so scared; I thought I was going to – you know – _die_. I'm so lucky I didn't, I don't know what happened; the last thing I remember was trying to scream, but I couldn't – I obviously passed out,' she finished, like she was explaining the obvious. Harry noticed that Ron was quiet during Hermione's monologue, and looked a bit paler, touching his neck gingerly.

'But, honestly, _I'm fine_,' she said loudly to where Ron was lying down. 'It's not like I get upset because my _boyfriend_ won't talk to me, even though I thought I had died. I, mean, Harry, it's no biggie.' And she turned around on her side. Harry saw a couple of tears fall down. He went over to Ron.

'What's your problem?' he asked Ron in a low, but aggressive tone.

'Excuse me?' Ron said sitting up.

'Can't you tell she's upset? You idiot, I know you're upset, too, come _on _–'

'Onto what?' Ron said. 'She can get any bloke she wants –'

'She wants you, thick-head,' Harry said, a bit bored; he certainly didn't want to spend the rest of the day matchmaking them.

_It would be so much easier if you could make the traitor see sense …_

Yeah, you're right, Harry thought back at himself, staring at Ron, who waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

'Harry? Hello? Are you there, or is it someone el–' he cut off mid-sentence. Harry could feel his blood pumping vehemently through his veins – why couldn't Ron see sense?

'Calm down, Harry, calm down –'

_Hit the brat; make him suffer through the years of _my_ suffering … hit him …_

Well, I don't really want to, thought Harry; and he didn't…

_I SAID "HIT HIM"!_

OK, thought Harry, and he raised his fist; Ron swore, and tried to move back.

'_Pertrificus Totalus!_' cried a voice from the door; Harry turned round just in time to see Neville standing there, his wand raised, and his face red. Then he fell to the ground with a loud CLANG.

'I hit him!' he said. 'I actually hit him! Wow,' Neville said.

'Thanks, Neville,' Ron said.

'What?' Neville said blankly.

'You just stopped me punching me,' Ron said slowly, frowning.

'Yeah, I heard some Gryffindors got hurt, and I came to see–'

'Hermione's over there,' Ron said angrily. 'And she's got another little fan club by the looks of it.'

Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus and Dean were standing next to Hermione. Whilst they gave Hermione some Chocolate Frogs, Harry tried to make a noise, knowing full well that he couldn't. He blinked his eyes furiously.

'Oh, yeah,' said Ron, 'here you go; _Renervate!_'

Harry felt his muscles regaining strength, and he realised that it was all Ron's fault that he was laying on the floor. A whisper in his own head did not help him; it egged him on, and he stood up vehemently.

'Harry, its Ron, your best mate, hello-o?' Ron swore a couple of times. Then, he said to the rest of the group, who were watching Harry apprehensively, 'Just let him whack me. His stress level will sink down, and –'

WHAM!

Harry's fist finally hit contact to Ron's face. He whimpered, and lay still on his bed, as if worrying what Harry's next move would be. Harry swung his hand back, ready to make him pay back–

'_Harry!_' cried someone from the door. It made Harry drop his hand and spin around.

'What do you want?' he said aggressively to Andrea, who was standing there looking scared.

'Er, well, I'm not coming back to, er, Hogwarts,' she said, shaking slightly.

Harry's aggression slipped a notch: _she wasn't coming back?_

…_Good, there will be more that are pure born, and the sooner we can rid this filth, this scum, this _–

'It's not that ridiculous voice thing _again_ is it?' Andrea said loudly, looking at Harry.

'Yes,' said Hermione, Ron and Neville in unison. Everyone else just stared at Harry, sometimes flicking their heads towards Andrea. Seamus opened his mouth, but Andrea cut across him.

'Well, I'm sorry that you can't muster your bloody feelings for _one minute_,' she yelled, and Harry was taken aback; this was the first time he had heard her yell at him. 'So you'll have to put up with me for a couple more school days, a stupid two-week holiday, and then I'll be gone. But, _honestly_, it perfectly alright that you don't care enough to even ask what I'm going to do, or where I'm going; but that's OK, isn't it? Well?'

Harry didn't know what to say. Half of him wanted to rage at her. The other half made him stare at the floor. Hermione got out of bed, put her hand around Andrea's shoulder, and lead her from the room. Harry felt awful, sat down on the nearest bed, and could almost hear what he had assumed was his own voice: _that was a terrible, horrible, disgusting thing. Sirius wouldn't have approved._ Harry's heat sank a few notches, and he remembered Sirius. His eyes filled with tears, and his scar burst open momentarily – he could hear laughter - he forgot he was in a Hospital Wing, and that there were people watching him. _All you care about is Sirius,_ someone told him,_ there is nothing but Sirius…_

'Are you OK, Harry?' Neville asked Harry. 'What do you want?'

'I – I want to see Sirius, Neville, I want to see my godfather, now, I do, I do, I do – help me…'

And he sunk into a dead faint.

Well, if there's one thing for sure, Harry seems to be cracking up. Is the end too predictable? Review and tell me!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 15: The mirror that was.

When Harry woke up, he was surprised to find that he was in his four-poster bed. He was more surprised to see that there was no one in his dormitory. He went down the spiral staircase, and found Ron and Hermione, talking very seriously. They jumped when they saw Harry, and Hermione ran up to him and hugged him.

'Do you feel alright?' she asked anxiously.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Why shouldn't I be?'

'You've been out of it for about a week now. We all thought you might be – you know …' his voice trailed off.

'A whole week?' Harry said. 'That's ages. It had to be in the holidays, didn't it?' Harry's voice was more light and happier.

'Now _I'm_ worried,' said Ron.

'I just think that Sirius would have preferred me to be happy. I can't be miserable for my whole life, can I?'

'No,' said Hermione, 'you can't.' Harry nodded; an owl flew in the open window. It was jet-black and had something rolled in its mouth.

'That's the _Prophet_,' Hermione said in surprise. 'I thought they stopped getting delivered ages ago.' She opened the paper, and began to read carefully, smiling as she turned the back cover over.

'Nothing,' she said happily. 'No deaths, dementor attacks, or anything.'

'Good,' said Harry, looking into the fire.

'You hungry?' Ron asked.

'No,' said Harry truthfully.

'You've been out of it for a week, and you ain't hungry?' Ron asked incredulously.

'Yep,' said Harry. Then he remembered a week ago. 'Where's Andrea? Where's she going?'

'Beauxbatons,' Hermione said after a pause.

'Permanently?'

'Yeah,' Ron said sadly.

'That means in a week's time, I'll never see her again?'

'I'm sorry, Harry,' Hermione said.

That's OK,' Harry said.

'Well, I'm glad to see that your normal again,' Hermione said, looking Harry up and down. 'You worried us all when you were – um –'

'Out of it?' Ron supplied.

'Yep,' said Harry, though the truth was eating him horribly.

He had not been unconscious for a week, but thinking of Sirius longingly. He didn't know why; he had gotten over his death so long ago. At night, he had nightmares about him, mainly involving the veil, and running through halls and halls of dust spun spheres.

He never ever told anyone, though, for fear that they would tell him that he was mad, or yell at him. He would keep all of this inside himself, hiding it from everyone else. Harry wanted to be with him, to hear his laugh, and to receive his letters which he missed so much…

'Harry – are you awake?' Hermione said from a long way away from Harry, who was remembering Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry thought about it over and over again, so he wouldn't forget it. He could see Sirius giving him a badly wrapped parcel – the mirror!

Harry jumped back to reality with a cry of 'The _Mirror!_ I can use the mirror!'

'The what? What mirror?' Hermione said.

'You carry around a personal mirror?' Ron said, smirking slightly.

The portrait hole opened, and Harry turned around. It was Andrea, accompanied by Phorion.

'What happened, Harry?' Phorion called out.

'I fainted' he called back to Phorion, who looked like she had just come from a battle. She had a big scar to envy Harry's horizontally across her forehead, which had evidently just happened; there were fresh droplets of blood hanging from it. Her right arm was in a clumsy cast, that she had unmistakably made herself. Her hair was wild, but also lank, hanging like it had no use. One of her eyes was half-shut, and kept on flickering madly. There was another trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

'What happened to you?' Hermione said, as Harry was taking in her bizarre appearance.

'I had a fight,' she said.

'With another centaur,' Andrea supplied, not looking at Harry, who was thinking about Sirius.

Hermione hugged Phorion gently, and she brought her near the fire. She cleaned off the blood, made a better cast, and healed up most of her scars, including the one on her forehead.

'Hey,' said Ron, 'now you and Harry match!'

Although it was a lame joke, everyone laughed. Harry edged closer to Andrea, who was still refusing to look at Harry.

'Andrea, I'm really sorry,' Harry said quietly.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, too. Sorry for even liking you, Harry; how could you? I don't care of this stupid voice thing is I your head, I _know_ you like me, so can't you just – Harry? Hello? Are you even listening?'

'What?' Harry said blankly, remembering when he had had Christmas at the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

'Forget it,' she said, and sat in between Ron and Hermione. Harry just sat into a seat nearby, staring into the fire where Sirius' head had once talked to him.

'He's gonna jump into the fire again!' Ron yelled, and Harry felt Phorion grab him from behind. Harry didn't even try to fight.

'The mirror,' he murmured to Phorion, who widened her good eye.

'Harry and I are going to take a walk,' she announced.

'What?'

'Why?'

'Let them go,' Hermione said, and a bewildered Harry followed Phorion.

'What do you know about the mirror, Harry?'

'The two-way one?' Harry asked, playing dumb.

'I know what the mirror is, Harry. I've got one.'

'You've got one?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'I mean, I used to own one. My love I and had one each for when we were separated.'

'Who?' Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

'Firenze,' she said, and Harry understood why she was on his side, why she had helped him…

'Sirius had the other mirror, didn't he' Phorion asked quietly as they turned a corner.

'Yeah,' said Harry.

'You miss him, don't you?' Phorion said after a bit. 'You want him back, don't you?'

'Yes!' said Harry rather loudly – that was exactly what he wanted!

'You want to use that mirror, don't you?'

'Yes!' said Harry, louder still.

'No,' Phorion said sadly.

'No what?'

'No, you can't use it.'

'But if I put it through the veil…'

'What veil?' Phorion said. She sounded scared.

'In the Ministry of Magi–'

'The veil? Definitely the veil?'

'I can draw a picture of you want!' Harry said angrily; what did she know about the veil?

'That won't be necessary. I know what it looks like.'

'How?'

'Never you mind,' she said irritably, which was a first, Harry thought.

'You want to go there, don't you?' she said, stopping.

'I do,' said Harry.

Silence. Then – 'It could be a trap, Harry.'

But Harry was already forming a plan.

'So? I went last time, and I'm still alive! I just need the mirror, don't I?'

'Harry –' Phorion began, but it was no use – Harry had already started running to Gryffindor Tower. Although she caught up with him easily, she said nothing all the way back. She even managed to convince Harry to take a few wrong turnings; he was too wrapped up in thinking of Sirius to care about anything else.

'Where are we?' Harry asked.

'I'm not sure. You were leading the way,' Phorion said with a smile; they were in the entrance hall.

'Well, since we're here, we might as well go now,' Harry said, striding to the door. Phorion's good eye opened in horror.

'No!' she cried. 'You – you – you left the mirror!'

Harry swore, and they both ran up the Harry's dormitory. Whilst Harry ran up the spiral staircase to his bed, Phorion told they that they were going to the Ministry of Magic.

'What? He can't be that stupid,' Hermione said.

'He's out of his mind,' Ron said.

'Well, he'll curse you if you don't go. He wants to put the mirror in the veil.'

'The veil? Oh, this is all about Sirius, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Phorion said as Harry came dashing down the stairs, his eyes strangely unfocused.

'What are you waiting for? Let's go!' Harry said. Then he added, 'where's Andrea?'

'She left just now,' Hermione said sadly.

'I didn't say goodbye,' Harry said in a strange voice.

'And you never will!' Hermione said angrily. 'Can't you see that she likes you? And now she's gone –'

'I don't have time to listen to this, Hermione,' Harry said loudly. 'Sirius is waiting for me, you know – well, we'll all be late, come on!'

'We're going _with you_?' said Ron.

'Exactly,' Harry said, folding up his Invisibility Cloak, walking to the door.

'We'll all be late,' he repeated.

'Let's go,' Phorion said, adding to Ron and Hermione: 'we need to keep a very big eye on him. He'll kill himself if we don't help out.' Ron and Hermione nodded grimly.

'How're we going to get there?' Harry asked the group brightly. He had no ideas, and the voice wasn't helping him.

…_You can't go, Harry, you can't …not even the centaur knows …but – look! She's keeping something from you, Harry, isn't she?_

'Phorion!' he practically bellowed. 'What're you keeping from me?'

'Excuse me?' she said.

'You know how to get there, don't you?'

'I can only read the stars.' she said.

'But you can read this…' someone yelled in the near distance. Two shapes came over the corner quickly. Harry raised his wand, but Ron knocked it out of his hands.

'Don't attack my brothers,' he said.

'Eh?' said Harry, who had again lost track of concentration of their conversation.

'Forget it,' Fred said, as he came into view.

'Yeah, everyone knows you're cracked up, mate,' George said unhelpfully.

'What's that?' Phorion asked Fred.

'This, my friend, is the Prophecy-thingy. I've forgotten the name –'

'Yeah, well, it might tell us how we're going to get there,' George said.

Harry snatched the sphere and opened it. The gaunt lady rose up, peering at Harry.

'For when would you like your future to be unravelled?' she said in her mystical voice, raising her arms wide.

'Twenty minutes from now,' Harry said in a loud voice.

'You are in a room with a dip in the middle. It has a big, round arch in the middle, with what looks like a curtain in the middle. Call on me of you need me,' she ended, and shrunk back into the sphere.

'That was a big lot of help,' Harry said angrily.

'Well, it was,' Hermione said.

'Was it?' said Ron dubiously.

'Yes, it was,' Hermione said, firing up; she had evidently not forgiven Ron yet. 'Because it told us that we would be at the Ministry in at least twenty minutes, which means we'll get there quickly.' She paused thoughtfully. 'But I know only Fred and George can apparate, so –

'That's it! Side-along-apparation! Phorion, do you think you can apparate?'

'Of course,' she said grimly, nodding.

'Right, I'll take Hermione and Ron –' Hermione made an indistinguishable noise in her throat. Fred hastened to correct himself. 'I meant, I'll take Ron and Harry, and George can take our two _lovely_ ladies here.'

'Well, we need to get past the gates, in any case,' Hermione said worriedly. 'Oh, this is even more complicated then when we took the Thestrals and we can't even take them, because none of us are covered in blood…'

'Lets just get to the gate – Sirius is waiting,' Harry said, as if he was explaining the alphabet to a two-year-old.

I realise the ending of this chap sucks. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: the hunt for Sirius.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Right then, this is the penultimate chapter. Tell me what you think! Oh yes, and this is dedicated to lilacbookstar for being a great friend (and probably the only one reading this right now)...

Harry was in the lead as they ran towards the big gates of Hogwarts.

'How're we s'posed to get over that?' Ron gasped, as he appeared behind Harry, who was already attempting to climb over it.

'Well, we might be able to apparate if we stand very, very near the gates…' Fred suggested.

'No, that wouldn't work,' Hermione said, as she came last to the gate.

'Let's try anyway,' Harry said brightly; he had a feeling that they could do it.

Harry grabbed onto Fred's arm, and Ron grabbed the other.

'You sure you can take us?' Ron asked.

'Yeah,' said Fred casually.

_Tell them all to hurry up …_

'HURRY UP!' Harry bellowed at them, and everyone looked at him, shocked. Phorion whispered something to Hermione, who nodded. Harry was getting sick of people whispering behind his back.

'OK,' said Fred, 'think of the entrance to the Ministry. When I say "now" think of the place, but don't be too much of a hard-thinker, we'll be splinched.'

'Is that likely?'

'Dunno, I've never been splinched, have I? I'm too good,' he added, smirking.

'Let's go!' Harry cried, and, as Fred turned round, Harry felt like he was going through a thin rubber tube, like someone was squeezing him; he opened his eyes slightly to the pressure, and saw black ever where; he tried to open his mouth, but they fell over the next second.

'I – _never_ – ever want to apparate again,' Ron said, picking him up from the floor.

'Let's go,' Harry said again; he needed to move _quickly_...

'No, we're waiting for the others,' Fred said. 'They should be coming –'

'When?' Harry burst out. He needed to get to Sirius – he was probably looking for him _right now_. Harry started to move towards the telephone box, but Fred stopped him by standing in front of the box.

'They're here,' he said. Then his eyes bulged; Harry whipped around; Hermione screamed.

'Wha-what's hap-p-pened? Why do I only have three legs? Help!' she yelped, and Fred picked her up.

'You've been splinched,' he said loudly over Hermione's screams.

Harry saw that Fred was missing an arm and his nose. Hermione had neither of her arms.

'I know the counter-curse thingy, but Hermione, SHUT UP!'

She shut up.

He waved his wand with one hand with some difficulty; Ron helped him stand up. Hermione started yelling again once she had her arms back.

'It's OK if Fred's OK, isn't it? But it doesn't matter, does it? Just like it didn't matter when I nearly suffocated, didn't it? I'm so sick of you. Let's go, Harry,' she said angrily, grabbed Harry by the wrist and led him happily off to the telephone box.

'Finally,' Harry said, running with Hermione to the booth. Everyone jammed into the box.

'Hey, I know a good joke about –'

'Not the time, Fred,' George said. 'Although, I did hear a good knock-knock –'

'Wrong time!' Harry yelled; they were going to see Sirius, not to stand in some phone box.

'Dial six-two-four-four-two!' Harry said angrily; they were wasting time.

'Hermione pressed in the numbers.

'I don't believe we're here again to make sure Harry doesn't do something stupid,' she said under her breath, but Harry heard.

'Just because Sirius wants to see _me_,' Harry said.

'OK, Harry, OK. Have it your way. I don't really care any more. What?' she added, for everyone turned to stare at her; except for Ron, who looked in the other direction; she was saved of answering when a cool, female voice entered the cubicle.

'Welcome to the –'

'We know, we know!' Harry yelled. How stupid was this thing? He thought vehemently.

'– Please state your name and business.'

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione answered for him.

'Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Phorion, and The _Thing_,' she said, with a 'hey!' from Ron. 'We're here for our crazy friend's dead godfather's tea party! So can we _go_ now?'

'Thank you. Visitors to the Ministry –'

'MOVE!' Hermione and Harry yelled in unison, and the telephone booth shuddered, and moved upwards. Harry couldn't see any fountain … Harry grabbed his badge, which said 'Harry Potter, Deceased Tea Party'

'Cool badges,' Fred said, pinning his onto his.

'The _Thing,' _Ronmuttered to himself, looking at the badge.

'The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening.'

'Now where?' Fred and George said.

'I know the way!' Harry said happily; someone was giving him directions …

'Now where?' Fred asked again. They saw Harry ponder for a minute, before he answered.

'This one,' he said confidently, pointing to the one furthest on his right. Everyone else exchanged looks, Ron blushing when he caught Hermione's eye.

'There has to be Death Eaters here somewhere,' Hermione whispered to Phorion, who nodded.

'Be careful. Ron, you go up with Harry,' she said.

'Great,' he shot back moodily.

'I don't have a wand, do I?' she interjected. 'Now do it!'

'I'm on it,' he said, as Harry opened the door. It seemed to be humming slightly.

'The singing room,' George said brightly; Phorion kicked him with her hind leg.

'Are you sure this is right?' Hermione asked

'No,' Harry said. 'Let's go to the veil.'

'Well, we need to go back to the black room,' Ron said exasperatedly.

'OK', Harry said enthusiastically.

They trooped back to the room.

'I found the Veil Room,' Harry said, and walked through the door.

'Wands out,' Phorion said quietly, and the others tensed their wands, except for Phorion, who nervously pawed the ground.

Harry pulled back the door, and to everyone's amazement, they were inside the Veil Room.

'Sirius?' Harry called out.

'There aren't any Death Eaters here,' Fred said.

'He's off his rocker,' Ron said.

'Well, you'd have a lot to say on the subject of people being mad, don't you?'

'Look, Hermione, I – I didn't help you 'cause I didn't think you wanted my help,' he said lamely.

'I was screaming, Ron. Does that not sound like I wanted some help?'

'Er,' Ron supplied unhelpfully.

'Sirius?' Harry called louder.

'I don't think he's here, Harry,' Phorion said.

'No, no, he's in the veil,' Harry said, and Phorion jumped down the steps five at a time, and blocked his way.

'You cannot go in the veil,' she said.

'OK,' Harry said.

He needed to get to Sirius – he was just hiding – like he was last time, Harry thought.

_Keep looking, Harry,_ a friend told him. _Keep looking_.

'I'm going to keep looking. Will you guys help me?' Harry asked them, hoping them to help him; he needed help.

Hermione climbed down the steps without hesitation, and hugged Harry.

'Maybe he's in a different room?' she suggested.

Fred, George and on had come down the coliseum-like steps to join them.

'No, he's definitely in this one,' someone said. It wasn't Harry.

'Ginny?' Hermione and the twins gasped. Ron and Phorion just gaped. Harry didn't do anything.

_Continue looking for Sirius, you _know_ he's here somewhere_…

'I know he's here somewhere,' he said vaguely.

'Hit her with a curse,' Phorion said quietly.

'Shut up, Horsey,' she said, and aimed a stunner at Phorion. She fell to the floor. Everyone raised their wands.

'Don't even think about it,' she said calmly. 'I have more powers now. Watch,' she said, without a hint of fear.

A door at the top right burst open, and in trooped in small people wearing black.

'They're not even Death Eaters,' Fred said.

'Yeah, you forgot the masks,' George said. 'And are you sure you won't trip over your sleeves, Gin?'

'I am magically capable, idiot. It's OK though because they don't need masks. You know who they are.' Ginny said, stroking her sleeves, which came past her waist – there were large splits down them, supposedly so she could hold her wand properly.

No, we don't, thought Harry. Then he noticed the outlines of Crabbe and Goyle. He made a small mental note to hit a curse right to them, but then he remembered to look for Sirius.

'Leave Potter alone. Kill the others,' she said, smiling.

'The Slytherins charged, and the small group around the veil stared firing curses up. Their only advantage was that they knew more curses than them. Or so they thought.

They lined up around the dip in the centre, Ginny in the middle.

'My little friends have learnt some new, _darker_ magic. I hope you enjoy it,' she said happily.

'Could you _be_ quiet?' Harry said. He was still looking for Sirius? Why didn't everyone just help him? Then they could get it done much, much quicker…

'_STUPEFY!' _Hermione, Fred, George and Ron yelled, and they each hit their targets. Hermione noticed Hannah Abbot.

'Hannah!' she yelled, but she didn't reply. The she sent more stunning spells up. The Slytherins were sill all laughing.

'Why are they laughing?' Harry called from over in the corner. This is a _very_ serious situation here.'

'Yes, it is, dear Potter. Why don't we use some serious magic, then?'

The black-dressed group laughed even harder.

'NOW!' Ginny yelled.

'_SANGUINO!_' the Slytherins yelled, but they only managed to get George.

'Quiet, people,' Harry said from in the corner. No one looked at him.

'Keep stunning!' Hermione yelled, and she sent a few stunning spells up, and hit Crabbe and Goyle.

'Yes!' she yelled triumphantly.

Ginny brought her wand up, and slashed the air, muttering something they couldn't hear. Even the Slytherins looked scared, and they stopped trying to curse Ron to look at Ginny.

Hermione knew what was coming before it hit her; she hadn't even silenced her, and she shut her eyes, ready for the impact…

'_Hermione!_' Ron yelled, and he bent over Hermione, wiping the blood on which she was lying in. She seemed to have been slashed by an invisible sword. Ron was apologizing as he wiped the blood off again, but it kept on coming back.

'Help,' Hermione said faintly. 'Help.'

'I'm trying, _I'm trying!_' Ron said, but he could do anything. Hermione grabbed his wrist, and fell completely faint. Ron whipped around, having in mind to kill them all, but he was stunned by someone. He fell to the ground.

'Hey!' Harry said from behind the veil, where he was searching fruitlessly. 'That's my best mate!'

'And I only stunned him, because he's my dear brother –'

'Hey!' Fred yelled. 'I'm your brother too!'

'You're also the only one standing, big bro',' she said, smiling, waving her wand again.

'_PROTEGO!_' Fred yelled, but he knew it was no use…

Ooh, evil cliffie! Hoped you like it, and I'll like 15 reviews before I post the last chapter... so get on with it – review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Phorion reunited.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Heya, if you're finally reading this, then you're probably lilacbookstar. HB to you! If you're not, then would you please leave a review!

Well, here's the final chapter... enjoy!

Harry popped his head out long enough from the veil to see Fred fall over onto Ron, blood spurting all over him.

'That's not very nice,' he said, half of his mind yelling at him to jinx Ginny, the other half content on looking for Sirius.

'That will be all,' a cold voice said, as its owner entered the room.

He turned to Harry.

'Wake up, little Harry Potter,' he mocked, and Lord Voldemort flicked his wand up.

Reality hit Harry like an axe.

'What am I doing here?' he asked to no one.

'Get out, no. All of you,' he added silkily, as Ginny showed signs of protest. They all walked out, many of the carrying the limp bodies of their friends.

Another person walked in.

'Wormtail,' Harry said in disgust, his hand trembling as he held his wand.

'Yes, yes, that's Wormtail. We have more important matters that I wish to explain to you before you die.'

'OK,' said Harry shakily, his eyes darting for an escape route, 'why am I here? How did I get here?'

'What a shame,' Voldemort said, and Wormtail sniggered. 'You don't even recognise a tiny little voice in your head?'

The sentence hit Harry hard.

'_You've_ been in my head? You _made_ me do all of it? Why?'

'Long story, Harry. Let's start slowly, so your pitiful mind can cope with it. It started when I failed to get the prophecy. I knew you knew – and still know- what it means. So I needed to interrogate you. But not now.' he paused, stroking his wand. 'I realised, as any great wizard should, that you would be well protected at Hogwarts–'

'So you decided to bring it down!' Harry spat at him.

'In a manner of speaking. I still control half of your centaur herd, and they have been working hard for me. Under the Imperius curse, Harry. All I had to do was kill a pathetic centaur, and that was it. Easy. I made one small girl curse another, who cursed another. An effective chain, I think.

'But I still couldn't get into your head properly. I still couldn't make you come to me. You are, and I regret it, too strong. But by then, I had taken over the school. But I still couldn't get into your head. Do you know why, Harry? No,' he laughed to himself, 'of course you don't. I couldn't access you, because I hadn't broken you down. Yet. But the curse worked wonders for everyone else – did it not? I had all of the pure-blood, and some of the other houses, including a Ms. Weasley, whom I understand I have already, ah – what is the word – _met_ before.

'But then, an idea struck me so obvious that I marvelled that I hadn't seen it before. All I had to do was make you think that your fool of a godfather was alive, and you cracked within a couple of weeks! Maybe even less!

'So you came here, in search for your beloved Sirius, and I got my companions,' he jerked his head towards the door, where Harry knew the Slytherins were all listening intently.

Harry noticed Phorion stirring behind Voldemort. He tried to show no sign of changed emotion, and kept on listening to Voldemort, who was still talking.

'And here we are Harry. Around now is the time to tell me the prophecy. Or should I get it out of you?' he asked menacingly.

'No!' Harry shouted, but not to Voldemort; Phorion was racing towards Voldemort, and she hit him so hard with her from legs that he fell over. She continued kicking a confused Voldemort, until he disappeared. A triumphant look came on Phorion's face.

'Harry – are you alright?' she asked, running over to him. He hugged her.

'Of course I'm alright,' he said over her shoulder.

'Where's He Who Must Not Be Named?'

'I dunno,' said Harry, but he had a suspicion where he was; Wormtail was bent over, screaming silently in what Harry knew was pain. Harry still held onto Phorion. 'Is everyone else OK?' he said.

'Well, no,' she said bluntly. 'But they'll be fine. Now He Who Must Not Be Named is gone –'

'Who said I was gone?' Wormtail said, standing up strait. Phorion let go of Harry slightly.

'Rat-Man!' Phorion called out.

'I am never gone. I can never die.'

'You possess that poor man!' Phorion cried in outrage.

'I wouldn't say "poor",' Harry said.

'Be quiet, Phorion,' Wormtail said in a voice not like his.

'You know my name?' she whispered deadly.

'Yes. The centaurs know everything …'

'You – _you_ killed my Firenze!' she yelled, starting to charge towards him.

'No!' Harry yelled, and grabbed her arm. 'Don't be stupid! He'll take you out!'

'Not before I take Harry "out",' Wormtail said mockingly, with an unusual swagger of confidence that Harry knew was Voldemort.

'Never!' Phorion cried.

'How about _now_,' Wormtail said sardonically, and he pointed his wand to where they were standing. '_Avada Kedavra!_' he cried, and Harry saw the beam of green light come towards him; he didn't have enough time to yell out loud …

Harry stood very still. Then he opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again. He did not want to see it again. He squinted, and grief rose in his throat.

Phorion was laying on the floor, just like her love, Firenze. Her hair was fanned out, and her eyes shut peacefully.

Harry couldn't believe it. His head swan in circles; he was responsible for another death – how could he have done this?

'Oops,' Wormtail said mockingly. Harry could almost see Voldemort working his jaws as he had once moved his own…

'You gonna kill me now?' Harry yelled up at him, angry at Wormtail, angry at Voldemort, and angry at himself.

'Well, that's the plan, you see. You can never escape me. I am invincible.'

'You'd think,' Harry said sarcastically, avoiding looking at the small mound of bloody bodies of his friends…

Wormtail raised his wand.

'_Avada Kedavra!_' he cried, just when Harry yelled:

'_I saved your LIFE!_'

Harry saw the beam of green light, but it never came close to him; Harry's mouth dropped open. He saw Wormtail drop to the floor just as a door crashed open.

'Harry raised his wand, but the new figure was pointing at Wormtail, not at Harry.

'_Stupefy!_' she said. Wormtail didn't move, but a ghostly rush of black rose from his body: Voldemort. It rushed through the wall, and Harry could only look at it. Then the new figure tuned to him; Harry got yet another shock.

'Aren't you s'posed to be in France?'

'Great greeting, Harry,' she said, and, as she stepped into the light, Harry saw all of her. He ran and hugged her.

'Seriously, though, what are you doing here?'

'I'm taking my portkey in a few minutes, and I heard something here.'

'You knew to come here?'

'You dropped this,' she said, and held up the little sphere, in which Harry knew had brought her here. 'Let's help everyone else.'

She wiped blood off of them, but Harry couldn't do anything. He kept on staring at Phorion, who was lying oblivious to Harry.

'Phorion, get up, help me bring Hermione round. Phorion? Hello? Wake up –' she shook Phorion gently. 'Wake up!' she said, sounding more hysterical. Harry hated himself. '_Renervate! Renervate!_ Harry, what's wrong – she isn't – she _not_ –'

Harry nodded, and tears fell down his face.

'_Renervate_,' Harry pointed his wand at Ron, who woke up feebly.

'Hermione!' he yelped, 'is she OK? Oh, God, it'll be my fault if she's dead – oh no, oh no, oh no –'

'She's fine. She – she was just hit b-by a curse. She-she's still al-al-alive,' she finished, and dissolved into tears. Ron saw Harry silently crying, sitting next to Phorion. He put two and two together.

'Oh,' he said quietly, and absent-mindedly brushed blood off of the floor.

'L-lets just keep on reviving people, eh?' Andrea said shakily, and they soon brought Fred and Hermione round. But they couldn't wake up George.

'Not George too,' Ron moaned, and Fred and Hermione saw Phorion on the floor.

'No!' Hermione said softly, tears falling fast into her lap; she was sitting up against the veil. Ron hugged her, and she clutched him gratefully.

'Renervate!' Fred was saying over and over again. 'Renervate! Renervate!'

'The Ministry had healers somewhere,' Harry suggested.

'No. They'll think you've gone really mad, won't they?' Andrea said wearily, clearly forgetting her portkey.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'We can take him to Pomfrey. She'll sort him out, I'm sure of it. She doesn't ask too many questions.'

'How do we get home? Hermione moaned, breaking off from Ron, clutching his hand. 'Only Fred can apparate, and he might not be up to it –'

'I'll do it. Let's just _go_. I don't ever want to come here again,' Fred said.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'S'not your fault,' Fred said instantly. 'We knew why we came here, and we did what we had to do, didn't we? You're still alive, and – and you know Sirius is gone, so can we go?'

'I need to go to France, guys. I'll see you around,' Andrea said, adding, 'someday,' under her breath. Only Harry heard her. After many hugs goodbye, she walked up the steps. Harry joined her.

'I'm so, so sorry,' he said. She stopped.

'For what?'

'Don't be stupid, I was a prat. This sucks, because I really, really like you.'

'I know,' Andrea said. They had reached the top of the steps. 'Bye,' she said, looking at up him.

'Bye,' Harry said, and he kissed her.

After a few moments, they broke apart.

'I'll never forget you,' Andrea said, as they walked to the black door.

'Me too,' Harry said, wishing she didn't have to go.

'Bye,' they said in unison, and they let go of their hands, and Andrea disappeared through the door. Harry sat down on the floor, his head in his hands. He looked up, and saw Ron next to him.

'Sorry, mate,' Ron said, sitting down as well.

'I didn't deserve her,' Harry said. 'I don't deserve anyone. I got my friend _killed_, all because I had my brain mucked with? How could I have let her come along? I'm so _stupid_. Let's go, before I kill one of you lot.' He said to the group. George finally stirred.

'What?' he said groggily.

'George!' yelped everyone on the vicinity, and they went over to him, including Harry.

'You OK?' Fred asked.

'Course,' George said. 'Where's Phorion?'

'Over there,' Hermione said, pointing to the veil. Phorion wasn't there.

'Phorion?' Harry yelled to no one. No one replied.

Hermione suddenly yelped behind them, pointing at a new, ghostly figure. 'Phorion?' she said uncertainty. The centaur shook his transparent head.

'It is I, Firenze, with my Phorion –' he held his hand out, and Phorion materialized, as a ghost-shadow.

'Wha–?' Ron said, but Fred nudged him in the ribs. He fell silent.

Phorion turned to Harry.

'Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything. I am where I want to be – I am at the veil, with my love.' She and Firenze clasped hands. 'I must go now –'

'No! Don't go,' Harry said, hardly believing his eyes – was she a ghost? 'This is my entire fault!'

'I am foretold to be in the veil. It is my destiny. I knew I would see Firenze. The stars never lie. Bye, my friends.'

She added to Harry, 'thank you for avenging me.'

'I didn't do anything,' Harry said bemusedly.

'The Rat-Man is dead. Thanks to you.'

And with that, she and Firenze stepped into the veil, only looking back once to smile warmly at them.

'I didn't think I'd make it here,' George said thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling.

'Me too,' Hermione and Fred said from their beds.

It was two o' clock, and Harry and Ron were visiting their friends in the Hospital Wing.

Harry smiled – he didn't want to tell them what had happened after they had all lost conscious.

'Hello,' Harry called out to them.

'Hi, 'Mione, Fred, George,' Ron said.

'Fine,' Fred said in a fake sulky voice, 'put your girl friend before us. See how I –'

'– We–' George amended.

'– care,' Fred finished, but he smiled at him anyway.

'So, what did Dumbledore want, Harry?' Hermione asked; Harry had just been to the Headmaster's office.

'Just explained a few things,' Harry said vaguely, but they all stared pointedly at him, and he gave in and told them what Dumbledore had said.

'Well, I didn't die, 'cause I saved Wormtail's life. Well, that's the short story.'

'What's the long story?' Hermione asked.

'I dragged you all to the bloody Department of Mysteries. And you came,' Harry said, hating himself.

'We came because we wanted to help you, Harry,' Hermione said earnestly.

'She's right, you know,' Fred said, and George and Ron nodded.

'In fact, we probably wouldn't've gone if Phorion didn't tell us.'

'She wouldn't be dead, though would she?'

'You heard her, she's not dead,' Ron said. 'It's that veil thing.'

'Well, she's happy anyway, so that's fine by me,' Hermione said. 'So Voldemort took over the whole school?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, like it was no importance, but he knew it meant a lot to him. 'Under the Imperius curse. I think he got Hannah first, and then the whole school fell down.'

'Well, he won't do it again,' George said.

'How d'you know?' Ron asked.

'Cause Dumbledore's put loads of charms on it, and you can't apparate within, like, half a mile.'

'That reminds me, how _did_ we apparate? And what was up with the _Prophet?_ I haven't seen a black owl since.' Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her. Then she said in exasperation, 'Oh, come on; I don't know _everything_.'

They all turned to Harry.

'Dumbledore said that it was probably 'cause I was half Voldemort, wasn't it?' he said in silent disgust.

'But the –'

'Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort must've got hold of the _Prophet_ system, and used, well, black owls. Typical,' he added; how couldn't he have seen it?

'Maybe he found a hole in the gate to apparate through, and he painted all the owls black, and wrote articles with subliminal messages in it?' George suggested, and they all grinned; it was very unlikely, but no one else had a theory.

'Well, anyway, we'll be taking this year again. Everyone will; McGonagall told me yesterday,' Hermione said. 'What, I'm not supposed to ask her?' she added, smiling.

'Good, we can learn it all again,' Ron said. Then he turned to Fred and George. 'You two gonna stay for the next year?'

'Nah,' said Fred.

'We're gonna do our shop up, you know, get back on track…'

'You saying you wasted a year here?' Ron said in fake aggression.

'We learnt loads,' Fred said.

'Speak for yourself,' George said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, 'well, I s'pose I did learn loads –'

'But you never went to any lessons because of me!' Harry burst out; he felt that it was his entire fault that they had missed out on a year's worth of magical education.

'They didn't mean spells, Harry,' Hermione said. 'They meant new things, which I'm sure they have plenty of now. We all have it. Loyalty, trust –'

'– The ability to do crazy things, and come out alive,' Ron said.

'Well, that too. But we all learnt that friendship, and the power of it. I, myself know that I have friends that I am very, very thankful for. Thanks, Harry, for everything,' Hermione ended.

'Thanks,' they chorused at Harry, who felt his face go red.

'Well, enough of that soppy stuff, who wants to play Exploding Snap?' Fred said brightly, and they all engaged themselves into a tournament, resulting in singed eyebrows, and a few burnt cards.

A couple of weeks later, they had all boarded the Hogwarts Express, and were just finding a compartment.

'Hey – this one's empty,' Ron called, and they all went into it. Harry took a window seat, staring at the castle wistfully – a _whole_ summer stood in between Harry and the castle. He told Ron and Hermione, who were in the compartment with him.

'I think you'll be able to come out earlier, Harry,' Hermione said.

'What makes you think that?' Ron said, before Harry could say something.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'what does?'

'Well, he won't let you stay there for too long, because you spent the whole holidays there. If you ask me, he's going to get you himself.'

Harry snorted.

'Yeah right,' he said. 'Just like Snape'll stay Defence teacher.'

'Well, he wasn't a bad teacher,' Hermione said, and both Harry and Ron looked at her in alarm.

'What?' she said defensively.

'Hey guys,' Ginny said, entering the compartment.

'Ginny! Are you OK?' Ron asked, hugging his little sister. She blushed, sat down and turned to Harry.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled.

'S'not your fault, Gin,' Harry said kindly. He knew what it was like to have Voldemort influencing you.

'So – er – what happened when You-Know-Who left?' Ron asked Ginny.

'Well, we all kind of, I dunno, snapped out of it. It was horrible – I could see blood on my robes; and I was with Slytherins. Well, mostly, but I s'pose we'd all converted or something.'

'Yuck,' Ron said, pulling a face, 'I'm never converting to Slytherin. It'd take more than You-Know-Who to make me wear green and silver, and worship bloody snakes.'

Everyone smiled at Ron's expression. The compartment door opened again as the train stared moving.

'Hi, Draco!' Hermione called out to Malfoy. Ron's ears reddened.

'Hi,' Harry and Ginny said.

'Hello,' Malfoy said, uncertain whether or not he could sit down; the nearest vacant chair was next to Hermione.

Ron glared at Malfoy.

'Well, er, just thought I'd say hello,' he said, and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door behind him

'Really, Ron, you could have said hello,' Hermione said.

'Hey – I'll join Slytherin before I call Malfoy "Draco",' Ron said. 'And I've already given you my views on that haven't I? Plus, he'll be evil when he comes back. Trust me.'

'Yeah,' Harry said, cutting their conversation off.

'So – you guys would be doing another sixth year?' Ginny said, taking Harry's nudge and interpreting it correctly to change the subject.

'I'm glad,' Hermione said, 'I didn't learn much; we didn't even start on non-verbal stuff, did we?'

'Non-verbal?' Harry and Ron said in shock.

'Yeah. Like this,' Hermione said, and pointed her wand at Ron, and his wand flew out of his hand. 'There. Just disarmed you.'

'Well, I'm glad I don't have to duel you,' Ron said as he searched for his wand, oblivious to the fact that Ginny was holding it under her robes, stifling her giggles by stuffing her fist in her mouth.

Although Malfoy didn't return to the compartment, a majority of people stopped past their compartment, to thank him. Harry, who was getting redder and redder with every hand he shook, was relieved of having to do anything more by Hermione, who cursed the door shut.

'Thanks,' Harry muttered to the floor. As much as he liked being thanked, he also found it uneventful. For instance, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot had come to say that they were sorry.

'But you didn't do anything!' Harry said to Ernie, who had a small bruise above his eye.

'I nearly helped her,' he said, 'and that's bad enough for me.'

'Well, Hannah, don't get to worried about it, 'cause it happened to all off us, OK?'

'OK,' she said, and she and Ernie went out of the compartment, Hermione finally shutting it again.

Sooner or later, the train shuddered to a halt, and they took their luggage out.

Ron managed to kiss Hermione goodbye just as his mum came to greet him.

'Oh, _Ronnie!_' she cried, and Ron turned beetroot pink.

'Surprise,' he croaked, looking uncertainty to Hermione, whose hand he was holding.

'Oh, Ron, it's OK,' Hermione said, smiling, although she too had gone a bit pink.

'Of course it's OK, dear. You two must come over in the summer.'

'Thanks, Mrs Weasley,' Harry and Hermione said, grinning at Ron's expression; it looked like he was half-happy, but half-mortified.

Harry laughed, went through the barrier to a disgruntled Uncle Vernon, whose moustache was twitching in the daylight that was pouring in to the station.

'Come on then, boy,' he grunted.

'Hang on,' Harry said; he was waiting for Ron and Hermione to get through the barrier. They came through a couple of seconds later.

'Bye, Harry,' Hermione said.

'See you soon, mate; I promise,' Ron said, nodding. Harry noticed that he was still holding Hermione's hand. Uncle Vernon was staring at them in disgust.

'You his friends?' He said abruptly.

'Yeah,' Ron said, tightening his grip on Hermione's hand a bit more. 'And we're gonna get him out of your hellhole, so just you bloody wait, _Mister_ _Dursul_.'

'Dursely,' Hermione muttered to him, grinning.

Uncle Vernon turned around and started to walk as quickly as he could to the exit. Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione and hastened to walk after Uncle Vernon's silhouette, which was grunting and panting loudly amidst the quiet hubbub of the station.


End file.
